Just Can't Get Enough
by Mrs. Finn Hudson
Summary: Based on episodes from 2x11 to spoilers on 2x20. No matter what they try, Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry can't seem to get each other out of their head. Other pairings/friendships/happiness as well. No longer a one shot. -Complete
1. Plans

**New story:)**

**This is just a one shot but if I get a lot of reviews ill either continue with this story or make several one shots.**

**WARNING****: Contains spoilers.**

* * *

He could not believe it. When he overheard Rachel talking to Tina about it in Glee club, he thought she was joking or perhaps she knew Finn was eavesdropping on their conversation and tried to make him worried maybe even teasing him. Finn never thought it was true until the next day when he saw it with his own eyes. In front of him. There they were. He had no idea why they were there or how they got in. They were just there. All three of them. If Rachel was trying to make him worried then she certainly achieved her target. Have they lost their minds? Are they crazy? Finn blinked several times in hope that they were just visions and nothing more. That they weren't really there and it was him who was going crazy. But they weren't disappearing, they did not just vanish. They were really there. On the field in their uniform.

"W-what the hell?" Finn stammered as he approached the three girls. "Please tell me that this isn't-"

"Hello Finn." Rachel turned her focus away from Tina and Mercedes to face her ex boyfriend. "This isn't what?"

"Why are you in our kit?" Finn dismissed Rachel's question as he scanned each girl in horror at the sight of the red uniform.

Rachel gazed down at her clothes then back to Finn and turned the corners of her mouth upwards as she looked at his facial expression of pure horror and shock. "We've joined the team." Rachel shrugged as if it wasn't important but for Finn it was the complete opposite. It was important. Very important.

"W-what?" Finn's eyes grew wider at Rachel's answer. Finn was dazed at the sight of them. Why would they join the football team? Do they even know anything about football? Do they have secret football skills that he was not aware of?

"Coach Beiste said she needed a few more members and so-"

"She asked you three?" Finn blurted out.

"_Yes_ Finn she did ask us. Why do you sound so surprised by this?" Rachel asked as she narrowed her eyes at the boy in front of her. "Do you not think we are capable?" Rachel's left eyebrow rose at her question.

"Well…I just, I just didn't think that you lot were into football or knew how to play it."

"Well Finn let me-" Rachel raised her voice and stepped a little closer towards Finn before another jock came into the conversation, interrupting Rachel.

"What's going on here?" Azimio strutted towards the four with his usual devious grin spread on his face but it soon vanished as he saw what the three girls were wearing. "You have to be joking me?"

"Azimio leave it." Finn told him as he swiftly moved towards Rachel and stood next to her, in front of Azimio.

"What? Finn you can't be ser-"

"Alright guys lets I got an announcement so gather around." Coach Beiste commanded as she collected her clipboard and whistle from the bench.

Azimio instantly walked off towards coach Beiste leaving Finn with the three newcomers.

"Right." Beiste started as everyone had gathered around her. "We have a big game coming up guys, I need you to focus, concentrate. This is the game. Also, because some, who shall not be named, are falling behind in their lessons, they have been forced not to play meaning we need more players. So meet your new team mates Rachel, Mercedes and Tina."

As soon as Beiste mentioned the girl's name, all the jocks turned their attention away from their coach and towards them letting out laughter or death stares.

"Now I know a few of you are curious why I picked them but I hope you can get along with them and treat them like you treat everyone else. Picking these three girls show that we are a versatile team and it will help brake the stereotype of girls and football. Now let's get back out there."

* * *

"So it will be on Saturday at Dave's." Puck told Finn as he slammed his locker shut. "Dude are you even listening to me?" Puck waved his hand in front of Finn's face trying to get his attention.

"Hmm? Yeah totally listening to you." Finn lied to his friend as he finally faced him.

"What were you staring at?" Puck spun around to find what stole Finn's attention away from him but he never found it or rather _her_. She had already turned the corner and had disappeared. Out of sight. This upset Finn a little because he liked looking at her. Gazing at Rachel felt right, he had been doing it for almost a year now but it just felt like something he has done for all his life. Just gazing at her. Watching her move, talk. It was just a normal thing for him. It made Finn feel more relaxed, like before a big game just looking at her smile would make a difference. It would make him completely relaxed.

"Alright I gotta go now, I'm meeting Santana now. So see you later."

"Yeah ok see you later then." Finn lazily waved his hand at Puck as he began walking in the direction of Rachel Berry.

There she was. At her locker putting some books away. It was a normal average scene but it made Finn feel completely different which doesn't make sense to him that much. How can _one_ person make you feel different, more calmer? It doesn't make sense for Finn. It wasn't like calm as in feeling at peace with your self; it just calmed his nerves down. Like drugs for addicts. She was his drug. Rachel Berry was his craving. Which sounds weird seen as Finn was the one who broke up with her but yet he still wants to be around her.

Just the little things like watching her fix her hair or running her hand down her skirt to get out the creases brought a smile to Finn's face, typical Rachel Berry things, but there was one thing that always vanquishes the smile spread across Finn's face, which doesn't count for something that Rachel _does_, more like what she _gets_. Slushies.

She got three slushies at once. Three cups of ice had been thrown in her face.

"That's for infecting the football team." Azimio laughed as he walked away from Rachel with two other jocks by his side.

Finn automatically rushed over to Rachel as she was wiping the ice off her animal sweater.

"Let me help." Finn opened Rachel's locker and grabbed the clothes that were inside and passed them over to her.

"Thanks." Rachel looked down towards the floor in embarrassment because she has been seen by her ex boyfriend covered in flavored ice, something he used to do.

"I can't believe they would do that just because you joined the team." Finn told Rachel, trying to make conversation, as he started walking with her towards the toilets. Finn thought that if he started up a conversation with her then there wouldn't be an awkward silence when they finally reached the toilets and he could just go in with Rachel, but which one? The boys or the girls? If he goes in the girls, he'll probably see things he really does not want to view, so it has to be the boys. Finn walked slightly ahead of Rachel so that when they were at the crossroads of which toilets to go in, he could just open the door of the boys toilets and let her go in first.

"Here." Finn grabbed a handful of toilet paper and started delicately dabbing Rachel's brunette hair.

"Why are you helping me?" Rachel looked at Finn through the dusty mirror in front of her, who just continued to clean up her hair.

"Because you're covered in slush." Finn smiled.

"I mean you broke up with me, and you barely talk to me anymore. So why have you suddenly changed? Why are you helping me?"

Finn sighed as he stopped cleaning her hair and threw the paper in the bin. "Because," he sat on a chair near the door, which he instantly regretted because he had no idea where this seat could have been also, if someone were to enter, he would be the first one to be hit.

"It's hard for me to stay away from you." Finn admitted. There he had said it. It was now floating around in the air waiting for Rachel's ears to pick it up, but as soon as he had let the words pass his lips, he wanted to scoop them back into his mouth. He wanted to pluck the words out of the air and pretend he never said a word. Unfortunately, he couldn't. He couldn't shove all the words back into his mouth; he couldn't pluck them out of the air.

"What?" Rachel spun around to face Finn, who had his head resting in his hands.

"Earlier, when you were on the field." Finn started as he rose from his hands and faced his sticky ex girlfriend in the eyes. "When I found out you had joined the football team, I was worried. I was worried that when we play a game, someone would injure you, it's a rough sport you know. I guess I still want to protect you which sounds crazy because I broke up with you which is what I keep telling myself over and over again but I still can't help it. I don't want to get back together again just yet but I still want to h- you know what forget it. Forget I said a word I'm being crazy."

"No Finn you're being sweet. I think you're just missing being a boyfriend and you want to do all the boyfriend duties. I think you just need time to figure everything out and get your head around everything."

"No." Finn walked over to Rachel, still keeping his eyes locked on hers. He wrapped both his hands around her petite torso. "I know what I need."

* * *

**R-r-review:) Good, Bad? Ok like I said above this is going to be a one shot but if I get a lot of reviews, I'll either carry on or make several one shots.**


	2. Decisions, decisions, decisions

**Thank you for the reviews, I didn't expect so many to be honest so I decided I'll carry on for all you guys:)**

* * *

"Hey Rachel." Finn smiled at the girl who he had made out with earlier. "Sit here." he patted the chair next to him as he watched Rachel approach him.

Finn's heart skipped a beat when Rachel moved towards him. His mouth went dry and his palms felt moist. He knew what was happening and it didn't bother him at all. He actually liked it. He liked the fact that it was just Rachel and her alone that made Finn feel like a fool, that he could stare at the hottest girl in the school and not feel the way he does about her, though in Finn's eyes, Rachel Berry _was_ the hottest girl in the school, maybe even in Ohio. Watching her glide towards the chair next to him with her silky long brown hair following made Finn feel overwhelmed with emotions.

He could see why he fell in love with her.

"Finn." Rachel's sweet smile that she had plastered on her face when she entered the room vanished and with it, a little piece of Finn's heart. "We need to talk."

Those four words caused a large lump to form in the back of Finn's throat. He hated the tone of her voice. The flat, lifeless serious tone. Last time he heard that tone he broke up with Rachel in the corridor. Finn knew what was coming. That tone only meant one thing and he knew. Bad news.

"Finn I can't believe I'm going to say this-"

"Then don't say it." Finn half suggested, half-pleaded Rachel.

"_But _I think we should keep a distance from one another so we can think about this fully, then and only then, can we make an informed decision about where we are and whether we still stand a chance. I mean you said so yourself that you didn't want to get back together yet so I don't see what we are doing now."

'_There it was.' _Finn thought to himself as he rolled his eyes slightly._ 'Probably the most typical break up line in history, after the classic: 'It's not you, it's me.' of course. The sentence 'We just need some time apart.' has just lost all meaning. Theres nothing left of it- wait. Why is Rachel using a break up line on me, if we aren't even dating?'_

"Rachel you sound like you're breaking up on me but we aren't together."

"Oh, well I didn't intend for it to sound like I was breaking up with you because, as you pointed out, we are not together."

"O…k."

"I don't think that this is right. I mean I would love to get back together again and pretend like none of this happened in the first place but I don't think that would benefit you in anyway."

"Huh?"

"Well I don't think that you are there emotionally, I fear that if we date again, you wouldn't be able to trust me fully which is a big part in any relationship, trust, so you might just need time to think things through." Rachel sighed as she gazed down towards her feet. "I'm trying to say that we should have some time apart meaning that we should back off from each other until we know where we are in the relationship, if there still is one."

"So…keep our feelings to ourselves?"

"Exactly. It's for the best."

"For who?"

"You."

* * *

Rachel Berry was the type of girl who loved setting themselves targets. Become a Broadway star; get the highest grade possible for the tests, which were coming up soon, were just two of the many personal targets Rachel would set herself. Without any doubt, they were achievable for her but there was one, which seemed to cause a problem. Backing off from Finn. It was weird for Rachel to set herself a goal, which she couldn't accomplish, it was as if Finn was etched into the back of her brain, like the carvings on a tree, and wouldn't come off. No matter how hard she would distract herself, Finn never faded from her memory. It was also hard for her to keep her distance when he was in the same school as her, in some of her classes and Glee club.

"Well done." Miss Greenly congratulated Finn.

Rachel turned around to face her ex boyfriend and smiled softly at him then spun her head back quickly so it would appear as a friendly gesture and nothing more.

Just looking a Finn made her feel weak at the knees with his lopsided grin. One thing Rachel knew for sure was that keeping her emotions away from him was going to be hard.

* * *

"Hey."

Rachel tore her gaze from the book she was reading to see Finn standing before her with his hands in his pockets, half-smiling.

"Hello Finn." Rachel flashed him a quick smile before returning to her original facial expression. "Did you need something?"

"Ermm yeah." Finn shuffled his feet, trying to distract himself from the awkwardness between the two. "I was just going to tell you that football has moved."

"What?"

"I mean that it isn't on Tuesday after school, it's on tomorrow at two."

"Oh, thank you."

"Yeah, ok. Well bye."

"Bye." and the next thing Rachel knew was that Finn had spun on his heels and left her. On her own. Sitting at an empty table in the library.

* * *

"Guys this is serious. We need to think of at least one song to even consider singing at Regionals. Come on guys, think."

"Mr Schue it doesn't matter what we come up with, you're just going to say it's not good enough and ignore it." Santana told her teacher.

"Yes I will when the song is clearly rude and a little racist."

"Oh come on, it wasn't _that_ racist."

"Anyway, moving on, has anyone got any ideas?" Mr Schue asked the club, who responded in head shaking apart from Santana who just rolled her eyes in disappointment that her idea was shot down. "No?"

"Mr Schue." Artie raised his hand slightly as he began to talk. "We got a great number for sectionals from the duets competition you did. Maybe we could do it again. I mean we found two great voices too." Artie mentioned as he quickly looked towards Quinn and Sam. "Maybe we could use someone else's voice for the lead instead of using Rachel and Finn."

"Yeah, I like that Artie. Good idea." Mr Schue nodded in approval at him as he clapped his hands. "Right guys you're going to duet."

Excited murmurs began to fill the room as they discussed which songs they would perform and with who, with the exception of Rachel and Finn who sat in silence looking uneasy at the task that was set upon them. Neither would look at the other, they would just sit facing the front with the same thought running through their heads. _'Are we going to pair up?'_

"Mr Schue?" Rachel spoke after the other glee club members fell silent. "Just so we can establish, are you deciding who we will pair up with or not?"

"Well seen as you did a great job last time, I'll let you choose whoever you want."

Mr Schue beamed at Rachel who forced a smile to surface her face. Clearly, the news she received from her teacher wasn't what she hoped for. Just like before, the room was filled with the voices of Rachel's peers except Finn's and hers, but unlike last time, Finn had spun around to face her. He hadn't moved his lips in anyway but Rachel knew exactly what he wanted to say. She knew because she thought the exact same thing. Finn was letting her answer, letting her make the final decision whether they should do a duet or not. It was either a nod or a shake. A nod or a shake to determine whether they would sing together. A nod would mean the plan of them holding back their emotions, failed because Rachel knew she would eventually follow her heart instead of listening to her brain.

Rachel felt someone's elbow digging into her arm. "Hey Rach."

"Yes Noah?" Rachel moved her gaze from Finn to his old best friend.

"Well, I was wondering whether you want to pair up with me?"

"Ermm, well I appreciate the offer but I really don't think you and I should sing together. It just wouldn't feel right. I'm sorry."

"Oh, well the offer still stands incase you change your mind." Puck sweetly smiled at her before turning his back to her.

Rachel faced Finn to see him still in his position. Locking eyes with her. A simple head movement. That was all she needed to do.

* * *

**R-r-review:) Good, Bad? Sorry for the long UD, I've had tests non stop. Constructive criticism, suggestions and questions are always welcomed:)**


	3. Feelings and emotions

**Thank you **_**so**_** much for the reviews and alerts. Love all you guys:D**

_**Tazzziemae:**_** Why thank you very much:) I try to make this story as realistic as possible based on the spoilers given for the upcoming episodes and a couple of my own twists added in. No obvious clue there then. *whistles* but thank you very much for the comment.**

**I appreciate all reviews a **_**lot**_** seriously; I have an insane smile spread across my face when I get a review email. :)**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Ok you already know but I do NOT own Glee or the characters.**

**

* * *

**

After Rachel entered her house, she automatically went to her room where she threw her bag aiming for her pink fluffy chair but missed and landed on her carpet with her school books spilling out instead. Rachel sighed at the sight on the floor and rolled her eyes as she lifelessly fell onto her bed. She closed her eyes as she deeply inhaled. Right now, nothing seemed to matter. Usually, Rachel would have arranged all her books into the order she would need them the next day but she didn't. She didn't pick up her books instantly after they touched the floor, she didn't even care. Rachel just laid on her bed thinking about a certain boy. A boy she very much cared about deeply. She laid still, staring upwards at her ceiling.

_'Why is it so hard not to think about him? Why is it so hard to just give him some space to think, to decide what he wants?_' Rachel thought. _'Am i just that obsessed with__ him that I can't even be apart from him for a few hours without thinking about him? Thinking about what he is doing? I just can't stop thinking about him since I last saw him in Glee club. How he was expecting me to give him answer. How he sat there, patiently waiting and I did nothing. I just sat still staring back at him until it was time for us to leave. All that time he was waiting for my answer and I did nothing. Urghh'_ Rachel ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. _'I need help. Professional help. I need someone who has been through the same thing or near enough. Someone who liked some else but couldn't act on their feelings because it would complicate, their already confusing, life. Someone- Kurt!'_

Rachel jumped from her bed and rushed over to her overturned bag, emptying it fully, frantically searching trying to find her phone. "Ah ha." Rachel smiled at the cell in her hand before going through her K contacts, which didn't take long.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Kurt I need to talk to you." Rachel told him as she moved back towards her bed.

"_Rachel? I'm a little busy right now."_

"Please Kurt; I really need someone to talk to. You know I wouldn't ask unless it was important."

Rachel heard Kurt sighing into his phone. _"Fine, what do you want to talk about Rachel?"_

"Well you see, you know how me and Finn officially broke up before Christmas? We both deci- well actually _I_ decided, but Finn agreed, that until he has made up his mind on whether we would get back together or not, we were going to keep our distance from each other. I thought that if we kept our emotions to ourselves then it wouldn't complicate things further, at the time I thought that it would be easy to do that but I found out that it really isn't. I mean, I'm doing everything I can to stop myself from calling or going over to Finn right now. Kurt you have to help. I never thought I would become _this _obsessive over someone."

"_Ok calm down Rachel, first take a deep breath. Right, now what do you exactly want me to help you with, to find a better way of keeping your feelings away from Finn or to devise a more effective plan?"_

"Well if you have the answers for both, I would love to hear them."

"_Look Rachel, I don't know how any plan can make you stop being so obsessive over Finn and as for trying to keep feelings away from him, I really don't think there's anything for that either."_

"Well what did you do? You used to have a crush on Finn, now you don't."

"_Well first, I moved school Rachel and I know you wouldn't do that. The second thing was that I'm now his half brother, it would be weird if I like my half brother in that way, so unless you want to become his half sister for a while, I'm pretty sure there nothing that can help."_

"Really?"

"_I don't think so, you're in love with him, it's not a crush. Keeping those kinds of feelings to yourself is hard. I mean, at first I projected all my feelings I had for Finn onto Blaine but now, the end product is that I don't feel anything towards Finn and stronger emotions towards Blaine then I have ever felt."_

"Wait what are you saying?"

"_Well I not saying anything, but if you want to keep your emotions away from Finn, then you could move them towards someone else, distract yourself."_

"Distract myself? So you mean date someone else?"

"_No, you don't have to date them, don't even tell them, just try to focus on someone else other than Finn. It might make things a little easier between you two."_

"I don't think that would work."

"_No harm in trying is there?"_

"Hmm, I'm not entirely sure if that is the right thing to do. What if I end up falling for the other person? I can't take that risk Kurt."

"_Ok, it was just an idea."_

"Well I-"

"_-Rachel listen I have to go now, good luck in whatever you do. Bye."_

"Bye."

Rachel put her phone down next to her as she sighed and laid flat on her bed again.

'_I can't do that. I can't just move my feelings from Finn to someone else. I wish it was that simple, to just move from one person to another, but you can't. It isn't that easy, you can't choose these things even if it is temporary.'_

**

* * *

**

The next day, Rachel entered school thinking about what Kurt had said the night before. She thought of the part about focusing her emotions towards someone else.

'_What does that even mean? That I have to pretend to like someone else or actually like them, like them? Even then, there's always the question of who? Who am I supposed to project all my feelings towards? Mr Schue? No, been down that road and I am not going to venture it again. Even the idea alone is crazy. I guess I'm just going to have to find another way. If there is one.'_

Rachel reached her locker when, from the corner of her eye, she saw the boy who caused her all this trouble, who, no matter how much she would try to hide it, Rachel had strong feeling towards. Finn Hudson.

"Hey Rach."

"Hello Finn." Rachel greeted him, not looking at him but rather her locker, which she was trying to open.

"I need to tell you something." Finn shoved his hands deep into his pockets as a guilty look appeared on his face.

"Yes?"

"Well you know how in Glee we have to pair up to do a duet? Well." Finn paused causing curiosity to increase rapidly in Rachel.

"Yes?"

"Well I was asked by someone to do a duet with them, and I said yes."

"Oh." Rachel turned her attention away from her books to the boy in front of her. "Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"That's nice." Rachel spun back to her locker. "And may I ask who?"

"Ermm…" Finn gazed down towards his feet. "Santana."

Rachel slammed her locker shut as she heard the name that passed her ex boyfriend's lips. Fury began to bubble inside her as she slowly turned to face Finn.

"Who?" Rachel asked again in hope that she had misheard him, that it was someone else like Mercedes or Tina.

"Rachel look-"

"Who?" Rachel repeated herself, as her voice grew louder.

"Rach I-"

"S-Santana?" Rachel asked, flinching at the name.

"Yes."

Rachel shook her head in disbelief as she began to walk away from Finn, hearing him call after her but she didn't respond. She rarely blinked. She just kept on walking until she knew where she wanted to go next.

"Noah?"

Puck turned around to see a small brunette girl standing before him.

"Is that offer still available?"

* * *

**R-r-review:) Good, bad? Questions, constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcome. **


	4. Partners

**Once again, thank you so much for the lovely reviews:)**

**

* * *

**

"Rachel?" Puck looked down at her. "Are you ok? You look like you're about to punch someone."

"Noah, will you be my duet partner?"

"Err…yeah, I mean, I thought you and Finn would have made up by now and you were going to go with him?"

"Well that's kind of what I thought too but it turns out he would rather go with someone much hotter than me." Rachel told Puck, raising her voice.

"Ok, Rachel, calm down. I think you need to go somewhere to cool down, let's go to the auditorium?" Puck suggested as he made his way to the empty room with Rachel following close behind.

"Ok Berry, what seems to be the problem?" Puck asked as he sat on the edge of the stage with his feet dangling below.

"It's complicated Noah."

"So?"

"Fine." Rachel sighed as she joined Puck. "Well Finn and I decided we should keep out distance from each other for a while, then in Glee, Finn looked at me after Mr Schue mentioned the word partners and I assumed that it meant he wanted to go with me but it turns out he didn't seen as he is now doing a duet with S-" Rachel paused, she couldn't even say her name. "Her."

"Who's her?"

"S-" Rachel sighed, as she knew she would have to say eventually the name. "Santana."

"Santana and Finn are doing a duet together?"

"Yes and I can't believe he would do that!"

"Wow, should have guessed it really."

"What?"

"You know how me and Santana have that kind of on and off relationship, if you can call it that, anyway last week Santana came round mine and she was pretty upset. Something about Quinn being head cheerleader and how bad she is at it, basically, I tried to comfort her but she thought I was trying to make her shut up so then we could have sex, which I wasn't trying to do honestly, and when I told her that I wasn't, she blew up in front of me saying she wanted a proper boyfriend and a proper relationship."

"'_A proper relationship'_?"

"Yeah. So I guess she's moving onto Finn now. I thought she would of gone with Mercedes but for some reason she's going with Lauren which took me by surprise because I didn't even know they knew each other and Brittany is going with Artie, so yeah I guess Finn is the only person left."

"Oh my gosh." Rachel's hand covered her mouth as her eyes widened.

"What?"

Rachel removed her hands as she explained. "Santana wants a 'real' relationship so she asked Finn because he's the only single guy who is on the football team, he has only had serious, long-term, relationships plus they have history, they slept together!"

"And…?" Puck asked still not getting what Rachel was talking about.

"Santana is trying to date Finn!"

**

* * *

**

"Hey RuPaul." Quinn greeted Rachel as she entered with Brittany by her side and Santana trailing behind.

"Hello Quinn." Rachel sighed at her old nickname, which she hadn't been called for a while.

The cheerleader scoffed at Rachel's response as she made her way to her chair at the back of the room, Brittany and Santana following.

"Oh no." Miss Hunt began as she rose from her desk after the class fell quiet. "You three are not sitting there." she addressed the three cheerleaders. "You're all failing so I'm separating you for the rest of the year. Brittany." Miss demanded as she pointed to a chair in the middle row. "Sit there and Santana here." Miss pointed to the chair left from Rachel, one row in front.

'_Why would she be trying to get him now?'_ Rachel thought as Miss began to hand out paper. _'Why now? I mean, saying she wanted a 'real' relationship meant she must have been thinking about it for a while because you don't just say that, spur of the moment. So surely, if she had realized she wanted a 'proper' relationship then why didn't she ask him before? He was single all through the Christmas/new years period. Why didn't she do it then? Something isn't adding up. What is she playing at?'_

After the lesson was over, Rachel was the first to shoot out of the class. She picked her equipment up and dashed out through the door to bump into Finn, who was standing outside the class.

"I'm sorr-" Rachel began but fell silent after noticing it wasn't just some random student which she had accidentally ran into. Rachel soon realized that Finn was standing by the wall of her classroom before moving in front of the door. His next lesson was gym, so why was he standing outside of and English room? Then it struck her. He was waiting for someone. And not just anyone but Santana. So now, he's waiting for her after her class? He had never done that for Rachel.

"Santana won't be out for a few minutes, the teacher wanted to talk to her." Rachel told Finn as she began to make her way to her next lesson but then stopped in her tracks as soon as Finn spoke.

"Puck?"

* * *

"Oh my gosh." Puck gasped at Mercedes. "Then what?"

"Well-"

"-I don't see what your problem is Finn?" Rachel asked her ex boyfriend as she entered glee club.

"Hmm I dunno…may the fact that you cheated on me with him?" Finn responded as he followed Rachel.

Rachel stopped in the centre of the room and faced Finn. "You're a fine one to talk."

"We weren't together at the time, you were dating Jesse remember?"

"You still lied to me Finn when we _were_ dating. You lied about your vigi-"

Finn knew what Rachel's next word was and looked behind the brunette to see the rest of Glee club, including Brad the pianist, staring at them, listening to their conversation, to Rachel's next word.

"-Why don't we talk outside?" Finn suggested after focusing back on Rachel.

Rachel sighed as her hands rested on her hips. "Fine."

"Thank you." Finn spun on his heels and left the room into the empty corridor with Rachel following.

"We're outside now. Can I continue?" Rachel asked after closing the door.

"Yeah."

"Good. As I was saying, you didn't tell me that you had sex with her! All that time we were dating, you had me thinking you were still a virgin! How could you do that?"

"Oh please, you're the one who is doing a duet with Puck. Of all people."

"Yes after _you_ accepted the offer from Santana. How could you do a duet with her? She's the one who started all this, she's the reason why we are not together."

"No actually, _your_ partner is the reason why we aren't together anymore. We never broke up after you found out about Santana and we were about to patch things up until you told me about Puck. So actually, I should be asking you the question: 'How could _you_ do a duet with _him_?'"

"Finn…you…" Rachel struggled for words before sighing in defeat.

"Look, I don't understand why you're so pissed about this; it was _your_ idea to keep a distance from each other?"

"What?"

"Well you said we should have some time apart and that's what I'm doing. Keeping my distance from you, plus, you know Santana isn't the mean bitch you think she is. She's actually a nice person."

"_Nice_? Please the word to describe Santana Lopez is definitely not nice."

"Hey, you don't know her, anyway it's not like your partner is peachy perfect. He's a womanizer and you're probably just another girl for him."

"I could say the same thing."

"Look, we could do this for hours, picking faults with the person we're doing a duet with. If it's going to bother us so much, maybe we shouldn't go with Puck and Santana."

"Then who would we go with?"

Just as Finn opened his mouth to reply, the brown door leading to the room they just left, slowly opened with Mr Schue sticking his head out of the gap between the door and the wooden frame.

"Guys, Glee club is about to start, you better come in."

* * *

Another day had come and gone. That was how Finn thought of the day he had just had. The only thing he still had to get through was football practice. After that, he was a free man, well until the next day where he would have to the same thing again. Just football now. Finn frowned at the thought of waiting for football to be over and done with. Finn loved football. Now he can't wait for it to be over? That wasn't Finn. The only thing that Finn was good at, that he enjoyed so much as well as Glee of course. So why doesn't he feel that way about football anymore? It wasn't just football. He hated school all together now because of Rachel. Was that it? Rachel. Was Rachel making practice miserable for him now? Finn shook his head at the thought of Rachel and got changed into his kit.

"So I was thinking we would-" Finn stopped mid-sentence at the view of Rachel.

"Finn?" the person Finn was talking to waved his hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention but he had focused it all on someone else.

The corners of Finn's mouth began to flicker but stopped dead after witnessing Puck walked up to Rachel. At that moment, Finn's fists clenched, his body tightened before he realized that Rachel wasn't his girlfriend. She could flirt with other guys, date ot- even the thought of Rachel flirting yet alone dating disturbed Finn but he couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't play the protective boyfriend anymore. He wasn't the boyfriend. He was hardly the friend to her.

"Hey Baaabraaa!" Dave called Rachel making sheep noises. "Go back to your motherland."

Rachel ignored him as she walked to the middle of the field, where coach was calling everyone in.

"Right come on, hurry up I don't have all day ladies." Beiste informed the rest of the football team as she quickly gazed at her clipboard. "Right is everyone in? Hey, Dave you only just got on this football team, I have the power to cut you from it. Do you want me to do that?" Coach asked the jock after noticing him making sheep noises with Azimio.

"No coach." Dave responded in a flat tone.

"Then shut the hell up. You know I noticed how all of you treat the girls. Just because they are from Glee club. I jus- no, you know what. I have an idea that will make you all understand just what Glee does."

The rest of the team looked uneasy, a few looked at each other in confusion while others raised their eyebrows at coach Beiste, not understanding fully what she was saying.

"You're all joining Glee club and don't even think about refusing because you will be cut. Alright let's get to work." Coach smiled at the team after dropping that little bomb on them.

"No way am I joining that club. I'd rather get punched." Dave told the rest of the group after coach had walked off.

"Well then you're gonna get kicked off the team then aren't you?" Azimio warned him.

"…I just don't see…"

Finn looked up to see Rachel with a worried facial expression as she and Puck were talking. It was something about that expression Rachel had on her face that concerned Finn. He hated it when he didn't see Rachel happy, when there wasn't a great big smile plastered on her face. When she used to be upset, Finn would just take her in his arms, hold her tight and give her a kiss on the forehead to give her reassurance that Finn was still there. He was still there. No, Finn isn't with Rachel anymore so he can't just walk over and kiss her. He can't hold her in his arms and he can whisper the three words he loved to tell her. No. They weren't together anymore.

However, there was always something about a girl in uniform that Finn liked.

* * *

**R-r-review:) Longer chapter because I wanted to fit more in before Sunday. I'm going to update again on Saturday/Sunday. I'm not sure yet. Questions, suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome.**


	5. The big game

**Thank you so much for your comments:) You guys are AWESOME:D**

_**Tazziemae**_**: Thank you:) Well I'm updating now;)**

_**Imagleek1234**_**: It could be Quinn, Santana or Rachel now that she has a football uniform, just have to wait and see…**

**Just to let you know that this will be a longer chapter because the next one will be about the valentine ep.**

* * *

"So?" Rachel asked her ex boyfriends as she sneaked up on him in the food line at break the next day. "Are you going to answer my question?"

Finn turned around at the sound of her voice, to see a small brunette girl craning her neck upwards to face him. "Huh? What?"

"My question? The one I asked before we were forced to go back into Glee club, yesterday?"

"Huh?" Finn asked again not quite getting what Rachel was saying. "Before we were forced to Glee club?" Then it clicked in his head. When they were talking in the corridor because Rachel was about to say virginity in front of everybody. It was all coming back to Finn now. Except Rachel's question. What was it again? It was on the tip of Finn's tongue. He just couldn't remember what it was. "Wha-" No, he couldn't ask Rachel what her question was. She would know that Finn wasn't really paying attention and then she would go off on a tangent about how every boy she knows does the same thing and that would eventually lead to how her mother abandoned her twice in some weird way. He never really listened to when Rachel would ramble on because it always ended on her mother. He didn't have the energy to pretend to listen to her anymore, especially when they are in a line in front of other students. Finn didn't like people having a go at him in public. In private ok, but not when the rest of the school would listen to them. But what can he say? If he's not going to ask her what her question was then he has to answer, he can't change the topic. He's just going to have to wing it.

"My answer is yes." Finn smiled at Rachel hoping that it was the right answer but when Rachel failed to return his smile and frowned instead, he realized that yes was definitely not the right answer. "I mean no." Finn weakly chuckled but stopped when he saw Rachel's bottom lip tremble slightly. Yes and no didn't work, so is the answer maybe?

"What? Finn you said we shouldn't partner up with Puck and Santana for our duets assignment and I asked you who would we go with then?"

Ahh, that was the question.

"Were you not listening to me?" Rachel asked as her eyes began to water ever so slightly. "I can't believe this, why is it that ev…"

Finn sighed deeply. Here we go again.

* * *

"Mr Schue?" Finn called for his Spanish teacher. "Are you here?"

"Ahh Finn, what can I do for you?" Mr Schue asked as he popped up from behind a door.

"Yeah, it's about our duet assignment in Glee."

"Ahh, yes what about it Finn?"

"Well I was wondering whether you could cancel it."

"I'm not sure whether I follow you." Mr Schue raised his eyebrow at Finn.

"Well, I was wondering whether you could scrap the whole idea of duets?"

"Oh, I thought you liked doing duets?"

"I do. Just not this time."

"Can I ask why?"

"It's really complicated Mr Schue."

"Oh."

"So are you stopping it?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks." Finn smiled at his teacher before leaving the classroom with a small smile planted on his face.

Next stop: Rachel.

* * *

"So you left?" Rachel asked Puck as she opened her locker door. "Just like that?"

"Yeah." Puck shrugged his shoulders as he casually leaned against the locker next to Rachel's. "She was pretty weird anyway."

"Wow, I could never just-"

"-Rachel." Finn interrupted his ex girlfriend in mid-sentence. "Can-" Finn fell silent at the sight of Noah Puckerman, leaning against a locker with his hands in his pockets, listening to him. "Can I talk to you privately?"

"Do you really have to?" Rachel asked as she exchanged her English book for her Maths.

"Yeah."

"Alright it get it." Puck began as he stood up straight. "I'll go. See you later Rach."

"Bye Noah." Rachel waved Puck off as he disappeared into the crowd in the corridor.

"Rach?" Finn began as he turned back towards Rachel. "He calls you Rach?"

"Yes and your problem is?"

"Nothing." Finn lied. "Nothing at all."

"Good, now what did you want to talk to me about?"

"It's about the duets assignment. I made Mr Schue drop it. Were not doing duets now."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so I'm not going with Santana anymore so you don't have to sing with Puck. It's all-"

"I'm still singing with Noah." Rachel told Finn as she closed her locker.

"W-what? But I-I got Mr Schue to-"

"I'm still going to sing with Noah because me and him have grown quite close, plus we came up with a great song choice that we are both dying to perform in front of the rest of Glee. I told Mr Schue that we were doing a great song and I won't go back on my word."

"Wait you have _grown close_?"

"Yes."

"A-are you dating h-him?"

"No Finn, not every friendship I have with a boy has to blossom into something more."

"Oh I just thought be-"

"Then you thought wrong. Now if you don't mind I would like to tell Mr Schuester that me and Noah are still doing a duet before my Maths lesson starts." Rachel told Finn before walking away from him, leaving him alone.

* * *

As Glee club started, Rachel wasn't the only one who wasn't happy with the new recruits as they trudged through the door. There they were. Wearing their red varsity jackets as they unwillingly dragged their bodies to a seat. Rachel, along with the other existing Glee clubbers, frowned as the football team filled the vacant spaces.

"I thought coach was only joking about this?" Mercedes asked Tina as the last jock sat down.

"I heard that she changed her mind after and told them not to, for the safety of Glee club."

"Then you heard wrong." Coach Beiste informed Tina as she strolled into the room with a clipboard in her left hand. "The football team is going to join Glee club."

"This is so stupid." Dave muttered after taking a sip from his Big Quench cup.

"All of you are going to be in this Glee club for one week. No exceptions."

"She's bluffing. Next week is the championship game without us she has no team." Dave told the other jocks.

"With you I have no team. You guys have gotta find a way to come together or were gonna get our asses kicked from here until tuesday if we find a saddle bag full of buckwheat."

"What has it got to with buckwheat?" Lauren asked Puck.

"Coach, we should be on the field practicing for the game not sitting in here listening to some losers singing about their _feelings_ and being different."

"Karofsky, I'm serious one more word and you will be C-U-T. Ok?"

Dave sighed as he took yet another sip from his cup.

"Hey I'm not singing now show tunes, that is the music of my oppressors." Azimio plainly stated as he looked at Rachel.

"Do you even have any idea what we _do_ in here?" Finn asked with confusion, plus a little hint of disgust, in his voice.

"No." Mr Schue and Coach Beiste shook their heads. "None of them do. We have to show them. Rachel, Puck haven't you guys been working on something? Why don't you give it a whorl?"

Rachel sighed as she rose from her seat. "Fine, as offended as I am by their presence here, I won't let anything get in the way of a performance." just before she walked over to the centre of the room, she shot Azimio a look back.

_**Picture perfect memories**_

_**Scattered all around the floor**_

_**Reaching for the phone 'cause**_

_**I can't fight it anymore**_

_**And I wonder if I**_

_**Ever cross your mind**_

_**For me it happens all the time**_

_**It's a quarter after one**_

_**I'm all alone**_

_**And I need you now**_

_**Said I wouldn't call**_

_**But I've lost all control**_

_**And I need you now**_

_**And I don't know how**_

_**I can do without**_

_**I just need you now**_

_**Whoa, whoa**_

_**Guess I'd rather hurt**_

_**Than feel nothing at all**_

_**It's a quarter after one**_

_**I'm all alone**_

_**And I need you now**_

_**And I said I wouldn't call**_

_**But I'm a little drunk**_

_**And I need you now**_

_**And I don't know how**_

_**I can do without**_

_**I just need you now**_

_**I just need you now**_

_**Oh baby, I need you now.**_

"Wow, that was awesome you guys." Mr Schue clapped his hands, along with the rest of the group except the football team and Finn, at the two students as they returned to their seats. "Now do you guys get what we do here in Glee club?"

"Yeah." Azimio replied in a flat tone. "And it sucks." he smiled at his comment with the rest of the team as Mr Schue frowned and Coach Beiste narrowed her eyes.

"Azimio, 150 laps. GO!" Coach called out as she walked up to the jock and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Mr Schue?" Finn raised one hand in the air as he spoke. "I have a song."

"Yes, of course, come down." Mr Schue waved his hand in a gesture for Finn to come towards him. "Go for it." Mr Schuester told Finn as he patted him on the back."

"Ermm…ok."

_**Well no one told me about her, the way she lied**_

_**Well no one told me about her, how many people cried**_

_**But it's too late to say you're sorry**_

_**How would I know why should I care**_

_**Please don't bother tryin' to find her**_

_**She's not there**_

_**Well let me tell you 'bout the way she looked**_

_**The way she'd act and the color of her hair**_

_**Her voice was soft and cool**_

_**Her eyes were clear and bright**_

_**But she's not there**_

_**Well no one told me about her, what could I do**_

_**Well no one told me about her, though they all knew**_

_**But it's too late to say you're sorry**_

_**How would I know, why should I care**_

_**Please don't bother tryin' to find her**_

_**She's not there**_

_**Well let me tell you 'bout the way she looked**_

_**The way she'd act and the color of her hair**_

_**Her voice was soft and cool**_

_**Her eyes were clear and bright**_

_**But she's not there**_

_**But it's too late to say you're sorry**_

_**How would I know, why should I care**_

_**Please don't bother tryin' to find her**_

_**She's not there**_

_**Well let me tell you 'bout the way she looked**_

_**The way she'd act and the color of her hair**_

_**Her voice was soft and cool**_

_**Her eyes were clear and bright**_

_**But she's not there**_

Rachel looked uneasy as she shifted in her seat a little at the end while the rest of the club applauded Finn after his last note.

"That was great Finn. You could tell that the song was really personal to you. Well done."

"Thanks Mr Schue."

**

* * *

**

As Glee ended and the football team along with the other Glee club members had rushed out of the door, only Finn, Rachel and Puck were left in the room. Finn quickly grabbed his bag hoping that he or Rachel and Puck could leave before the other so that he wouldn't have to hear their conversation.

"So on Friday?" Puck asked Rachel as he flashed her a smile.

"Sure. I'll be there."

"Great. See ya later Rach." and with that Puck left Rachel with Finn again.

Both Rachel and Finn could obviously feel the tension between the two as they packed their bags in silence.

Until Rachel felt, she had to ask Finn about his song choice.

"The song you sang was really good." Rachel told Finn as they both had their faces turned away from each other.

"Thanks. Yours was good too."

"Thank you. Of course yours was more obvious to the message you were trying to get across."

"Huh?" Finn spun around to face Rachel's back. "What do you mean message?"

"Well." Rachel started as she too turned around to face him. "You were obviously singing about me."

"What? Well what about you and Puck singing a song about needing each other? You were practically drooling over him how can you say you're not dating him? I-"

"-Finn!" Rachel half cried his name as she stopped him from finishing his sentence. "I was _not_ drooling over him. I am _not_ dating Noah. I told you that I wasn't dating him Finn. How can you even ask that?"

"Well you two seemed to be giving each other the eye. Even the way you were looking at him, singing to him that you needed him. Gee I wonder how I could think there was more than just friendship between you two?" Finn asked sarcastically.

"I wasn't singing that song to Noah."

"So who were yo- Oh."

"Yes. I know it didn't seem to be so obvious but it wasn't for Noah."

"I-I'm sorry Rach."

"It's ok. Finn you have to trust me, I'm not dating Noah. He l-"

"-I know. You two aren't dating. I just got carried away."

"Thank you Finn. I wouldn't date Noah anyway; he doesn't hold a candle to my last boyfriend." Rachel smiled at Finn as a single tear began to roll down her cheek and as soon as Finn saw the tear leave her eye, he walked up to her and place his hand on her cheek as he wiped it away with the pad of his thumb.

"I know he doesn't." Finn joked as Rachel let a tiny giggle pass her lips.

The same lips that Finn kissed.

* * *

"Right, I cannot stress anymore how important it is for you to concentrate now. This is it guys, the moment you've been waiting for, for your entire life th-"

"Actually." Rachel interjected. "It hasn't been mine, Mercedes or Tina's dream to win this game Coach."

Beiste sighed in frustration. "Fine, it's your dream _except_ Berry, Jones and Cohen hyphen Chang. Happy?"

"Very but you see we don't know what we should do seen as none of us are as highly skilled as the other team members. So what are our positions?"

"Well like you said, you lot don't know that much about football so maybe you want to-"

"Just run around and not do anything?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah. You don't have to play, just look busy."

"Oh, it's better then what I was expecting." Tina smiled.

"Right does everyone know about the tactics? Karofsky?"

"Hmm?" Dave looked up to see Coach Beiste glaring down at him. "Oh, I'm not playing if these girls are. I'll sit out."

"Well if we win it will be no thanks to you."

"Like to see that happen." Dave muttered under his breath as the team dispersed onto the field.

As Finn got into his position, he saw Rachel a couple of meters away. Finn smiled at himself at the sight of Rachel in her uniform getting ready to play a game that Finn never thought she would play. Yet here he was.

At half time, McKinley was up by three but with Dave refusing to play; it looks like the scoreboards could very much turn.

"_Now for the half time entertainment, I'd like to introduce McKinley's Glee club and football team."_

After the announcement, the lights dimmed and smoke began to appear mysteriously. The the music started.

_**Off with your head**_

_**Dance dance dance 'til you're dead**_

_**Off Off Off with your head**_

_**Dance dance dance 'til you're dead**_

_**Off Off Off with your head**_

_**It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark**_

_**Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart**_

_**You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it**_

_**You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes**_

_**You're paralyzed**_

'_**Cause this is thriller, thriller night**_

_**And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike**_

_**You know it's thriller, thriller night**_

_**You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight**_

_**Off with your head**_

_**Dance dance dance 'til you're dead**_

_**Off Off Off with your head**_

_**Dance dance dance 'til you're dead**_

_**Darkness falls across the land**_

_**The midnight hour is close at hand**_

_**Creatures crawl in search of blood**_

_**To terrorize y'alls neighborhood**_

_**And though you fight to stay alive**_

_**Your body starts to shiver**_

_**For no mere mortal can resist**_

_**The evil of the thriller**_

'_**Cause this is thriller, thriller night**_

_**Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try**_

_**Thriller, thriller night**_

_**So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, tonight**_

_**Off with your head**_

_**Dance dance dance 'til you're dead**_

_**Off Off Off with your head**_

_**Dance dance dance 'til you're dead**_

_**Off Off Off with your head**_

_**

* * *

**_

**R-r-review:) Ok so I'll update for 2x12 though I've read them and well… :| If anybody else reads them, you would understand what I'm saying. There a lot of debate going on at Glee Forum right now over the new spoilers. Anyway, questions, suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome:)**


	6. Love is in the air

**Thank you for the reviews:)**

**This chapter and a couple more are based on the spoilers for 2x12. Just to let you know, I read the spoilers to the whole episode scene by scene and the person who leaked the whole episode edited it so Finn doesn't sound like a complete jerk, so the chapters will be based on the spoilers, instead of loosely. Hope you enjoy.**

_**Imagleek1234**_**: I had to fill in the gaps between the spoilers so it wasn't the same as the actual episode.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** Don't own Glee, or the characters so it means I'm not Ryan Murphy or Brad Falchuk. Such a shame.**

* * *

As Finn strolled down the corridors the week after, after winning the championship game the weekend before, he had only taken two steps into the hall before he was greeted by a swarm of giggling girls who were calling his name while shoving red, pink, any color, cards into his face as some smiled and blushed. Finn was taken by surprise by the sudden pounce on him by the crowd of girls that, if he could go back in time to prevent this Finn would, he screamed like a little baby girl before clutching his chest in shock.

"Finn! Finn!" Becky called from the back of the crowd. "Over here!"

"Hey Becky." Finn made his way through the drooling teenagers over to the girl at the back. He sweetly smiled down at the Cheerio as she passed him a fluffy pink card, reading _'Be Mine.'_ In gold writing.

"Do you like it?" Becky asked in hope that he would reply: _"Yes I love it, you're so awesome Becky. Want to be my valentine?"_ He didn't.

"Yeah, it's really nice Becky. I love the fluffiness." Finn told her as he ran his hands through the soft light pink fluff. "Thanks." Finn gave the cheerleader one more smile before walking away from the love struck girls. Leaving Becky swooning over him and feeling proud with herself that he liked her pink fluffy material.

As Finn opened his locker, after the whole ordeal with the girls, he placed the cards, including Becky's, in the middle shelf as he sighed. There were so many cards, from really hot girls, yet he would have been happy with only one valentine's card. From a certain someone. Finn mentally shook himself as he tried to get the brunette girl out of his mind and grabbed his Spanish book. Just as Finn was about to shut his locker, something gold on the inside of his locker door caught his eye. Something that reminded Finn of his past. Of his stupid past. Finn stared at the sticker remembering when it first came in contact with his locker. How his ex girlfriend told him it was something for him, to remember her by. _'So you always think of me and how happy we are together.'_ How happy we are we are together? He isn't with her anymore. He's not happy anymore. Finn slammed his locker shut as he half dragged himself down the corridor.

Trying to forget all about gold stars.

He needed to move on. It's the right thing for him to do. Right? So then who? Well It could be any of the girls that gave him those cards. No, they seem a little too desperate. Finn needed someone who he knew. Someone he-.

'_Bingo.'_ Finn thought as he stopped in his tracks looking at the girl in front of him. _'There she was, smiling, laughing…and talking to her boyfriend. Ahh, technical problem. She has a boyfriend, but could she be the girl that I need? She's someone I know, someone I've dated before. No, she's got her own boyfriend why should I mess up that relationship? It's not fair on her boyfriend let alone her. Just because my relationship is screwed doesn't mean I should scre- wait a minute. I broke up with Rachel because she cheated on me, like my first girlfriend did. With the same guy. Maybe it hurt me so much, with Rachel, because it's happened to me before? Because somewhere, deep down inside of me I wasn't over the first girl who cheated on me with Puck. Is it that the reason? I mean, I did say that I would probably always have feelings for her when she came up to me suggesting for us two to get back together. How could I get Quinn away from Sam? They seem so in love like…like me and Rachel were."_ Finn sighed again at the thought of his ex girlfriend. _'No. Stop thinking about Rachel, Finn. Stop it. I know how I can get Quinn to split up with Sam. I need her to realize she still has feelings for me, I just need her to kiss me. Wait, I dunno now, can I do that to Sam? I mean, do I really still have feeling for Quinn?'_ Finn pondered over the fact that he might not be over Quinn as he stared at her kissing her boyfriend.

'_I think I still do.'_

* * *

"I'm just saying that you complained about wearing it, now you're wearing all black and you miss it?" Rachel asked Brittany as she placed her text book into her bag.

"I never complained about it and I'm just mourning over my uniform."

"Brittany, you were complaining about the Cheerio's outfit two weeks ago saying that it was the same uniform all the time. Now you have a chance to wear whatever you want."

"I just want my uniform back."

"But can't you see that now you can dress the way you are. Show who Brittany really is. You can wear whatever tops. A nice skirt maybe with a top that has a animal on it. I'm just saying."

"Why would I want to wear a top with an animal on it? That's what you wear. Why are you trying to make me wear the same things as you?"

"I'm not. I'm simply sayi-"

"Oh, I see what it is. Your plan won't work though."

"My plan?"

"Yeah. I'm still hotter than you even if I wear a bin liner. Boys will still want me then you Rachel. I see through your act." Brittany narrowed her eyes at Rachel, who was completely confused at what she was saying.

"W-what?"

"I'm hotter than you, it doesn't matter what I wear."

Rachel raised her left eyebrow at Brittany before understanding what she was saying. "Ahh Brittany. You got me." Rachel lied as she overdramatically sighed. "You caught me in the act."

Brittany smiled as she slightly nodded. "See I knew."

"Well, like you said, you look hotter than me no matter what you wear."

"And I always will."

"Well then it doesn't matter if you dress like me then would it? You would still be hotter."

"Hmm that's true. Fine I'll wear my clothes, but I'm not dressing up like you."

"No, fine." Rachel smiled.

"Ok bye."

"Wait where are you going?"

"Home. I'm going to get changed."

"Now?"

"Why not? It's not like I haven't done it before."

"Oh, ok then. I'll see you in Glee."

"Ok." and with that Brittany left Rachel on her own, who felt more than happy at the fact she got Brittany to change out of her black dreary clothes by pretending that she wanted to be hotter than her.

* * *

"Hey Brittany, where have you been." Santana asked the blonde cheerleader as she approached her. "You change out of your black clothes. You stopped mourning, I thought we were both going to wear black to show the sadness over the loss of our uniform?"

"Hey Santana. Yeah, I thought that seen as we don't have a cheerio's uniform anymore, then I can dress like me. Like Brittany, which is who I am."

"Wait that doesn't sound like Brittany. Who have you been talking to?"

"No one." Brittany quickly replied as she slammed her locker shut and began to walk away from her friend.

"Who is it Brittany, who made you change out of black?"

"Fine." the cheerleader sighed as she stopped and faced Santana. "It was Rachel."

"R-Rachel? You were talking to Rachel?"

"Yeah."

"Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine. She told me that I not having a uniform was an opportunity for me to dress the way I want to and not wear a uniform day in and day out. She said I should change. So I did."

"Oh my gosh. Who does that dwarf think she is?"

"Rachel?"

Santana looked quizzically at Brittany after her comment before she walking off in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?"

"If my friend listens to Rachel and manhands can get a boyfriend like Finn, then I guess I gotta look a little more dwarfish." Santana muttered to herself, completely ignoring Brittany's question.

* * *

As Glee club started Rachel, being the first one there, began to pace around the room before sitting on a chair, wondering what assignment Mr Schue would give this week. Normally Rachel wouldn't give worry about the tasks Mr Schue sets the Glee club every week, but this was week was no ordinary week. It was Valentines week really. Everyone was already in a loved up mood and no doubt Mr Schuester will be one of them. 'What would the task be?' was the question that seemed to keep popping up in Rachel's head. 'Love songs? Sing a song to someone we love? Pair up and sing a love song?' Rachel soon dismissed the thoughts in her head as the rest of the Glee club poured into the class. One thing Rachel was happy about, was that the football team wasn't in Glee anymore and that she, Mercedes and Tina decided to quit the team. All was right in the world. Well a little part was.

"So guys, valentines day is coming up." Mr Schue told the club as he clapped his hands together.

Rachel rolled her eyes at the fact that she was right about Mr Schue.

"So I thought that the assignment for this week is to sing a love song to a partner. Right I-"

"-Mr Schue can I say something first?" Finn raised his hand before making his way to the centre of the room after Mr Schue nodded.

"Well I just want to point out the fact that no one has been slushied. The fact is that I'm the closest thing this Glee club has to a celebrity right now, and just like a famous athlete, I wanna give to a charity. You guys."

The rest of the Glee club groaned at Finn comment before listening to the rest of his announcement.

"So I'm setting up a kissing booth for a dollar a smooch and donating the proceeds to Glee club to help us-"

"Don't even act like you're trying to help this Glee club out. You just want to kiss a bunch of girls."

"Yeah, I've kissed Finn." Santana informed the rest of the group. "Can I just say, not worth a buck, I would however pay a hundred dollars to jiggle one of his man boobs."

"Do you ever get tired of tearing other people down?" Finn asked the cheerleader.

"No not really."

"'Cause you always seemed to be meddling with everybody else's business."

"Oh please, you guys love me. I keep it real and I'm hilarious."

"No actually you're just a bitch." a few gasps were heard after Laurens comment to Santana.

"Ok, I'm sorry, you've just got eyes for my man."

"Ok, first of all I'm not your man." Puck replied.

"And Finn is right." Quinn joined in. "All you ever do is insult us. Three weeks ago you said you were disappointed that I didn't have a lizard baby."

"Five minutes ago you said Mr Schue belonged in a twelve step program." Tina reminded Santana.

Mr Schue looked at Santana, confused. "Wait, what?"

"You're addicted to vests."

"The truth is Santana, you can dish it out but you can't take it. Ok, maybe you're right, maybe I am destined to play the title role in the Broadway musical version of Willow, but the only job you're going to have is working on a pole!"

"Fine." Santana said flatly as he picked up her bag and walked off.

"Santana." Mr Schue called after her but she didn't turn back.

"Maybe try rocking back and forth, people do that in movies?" Brittany suggested after she followed her friend out into the corridor where Santana was crawled up in a corner crying.

"No, 'cause I just try to be, really really honest with people when I think…they suck, y'know?"

"Yeah."

* * *

**R-r-review:) Longer chapter and I'm updating tomorrow as well. Questions, constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcome.**


	7. Fireworks

**Thank you for the reviews:)**

**Ok, I decided to add some more Finchel goodness because there aren't that many scenes with them two, for me.**

_**HayHaygirl404:**_ **I find them on Glee Forum because people who have seen the episodes because they could be critics or know someone who is and post spoilers on there.**

* * *

"Right, ladies, I have come to two options, popcorn or pizza. Which one?" Kurt asked Rachel and Mercedes as he held a take away menu in one hand and a bag of popcorn in the other.

Rachel and Mercedes looked at each other then nodded. "Popcorn." they both simultaneously spoke as they giggled.

"A fine choice." Kurt smiled as he collapsed onto his bed with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Mercedes asked.

"Nothing, it's just I've been hinting to Blaine that I like him, for several weeks now, and he still doesn't get the message. I don't understand, am I not making it clear enough? Are the hints too subtle? I just don't understand why he isn't reciprocating my feeling unless he doesn't like me in that way but I wouldn't even know whether he does because he kind of does this weird thing where he'll be really friendly and nice, then the next nothing. Urghh I need help." Kurt groaned in frustration before facing the two other girls. "What do you think I should so?"

"Well, personally, I think you need to cool it." Mercedes told Kurt as she made herself comfortable in the chair she was sitting in. "It sounds like Blaine isn't getting these hints but it doesn't mean that you should try harder. How do you even know that he likes you in the same way?"

"I don't, that's the thing."

"So…maybe you blew the whole friendship with Blaine way out of proportion. He might only see you as a friend Kurt, yet you want more."

"I think you should tell him." Rachel informed the other two. "I think maybe if you told him, it will a huge weight off your shoulders. Just admit and confess your true feelings towards him and hope that he can return those emotions."

"Yeah?"

"Yes Kurt."

"Fine, so what's going on with you two? Any-"

All of a sudden, Kurt's bedroom door opened revealing his tall, older stepbrother.

"Kurt I was wonde-" Finn began before noticing that Kurt wasn't alone and that he had company. "Oh, sorry."

"Hey Finn." Mercedes smiled at Kurt's stepbrother while Rachel turned her head away from her ex boyfriend, trying to find something to focus on.

"Hey Mercedes. Hey Rach."

Rachel spun her head around as Finn mentioned her name and pretended that she hadn't heard him come in, that she didn't know he was in the room with them. "Oh, hello Finn."

"So are you guys staying the whole night here?"

"Seen as we are in our pajamas already, I would pretty much say yeah." Mercedes joked.

"Oh, yeah obviously. So you're all sleeping in here? Isn't it a little cramped?"

"Well there really isn't anywhere else for us to sleep, is there?" Rachel asked as she looked at Finn in the eyes for the first time, in a while.

"So Finn what did you want?"

"Hmm…? Oh…yeah…right, well, I was wondering whether you wanted to watch something on TV downstairs but I can see that you're busy. Not unless you all want to come downstairs? There's a really good film on."

"No, thanks Finn. We're fine up here."

"Oh. Right well bye." and with that, a very awkward teenager left the room, leaving three other people confused at Finn's entrance.

"So, before I was interrupted by Finn, was saying, what is new with you guys? Rachel?"

"No, nothing new."

"Hmm that's weird seen as I just saw you go crimson at Finn when he said hi to you."

"Fine." Rachel sighed. "I think I want Finn back."

"What?"

"Well I just thought that if I-"

"You two really need to cool down. Seriously. I mean Kurt, you're trying to flirt with a guy that clearly can't even pick up on your hints, which probably aren't subtle seen as you, in general Kurt, aren't subtle. As for you Rachel, why don't you just try an- no actually both of you, why don't you just embrace being single for a while? Stop trying to get people to realize their feeling for you and just be single. You know a lot of successful divas got ahead without a man by their side." Mercedes told the other two.

"You're right." Rachel smiled. "I should just back off."

"Right again Mercedes. When did you get so smart?"

"What do you mean when? I've always been smart, you just haven't realized." Mercedes joked as she flashed a smile at Kurt.

* * *

"Ok, who's next?" Finn smiled as the next girl placed a few dollars onto the table. "Becky?"

"Hi Finn." Becky nearly fainted over Finn calling her name before she grabbed a hold of her self and explained the reason for her giving several dollars. "Tongue." Becky told a confused quarterback who shot his head straight up at the word.

"Ermm…listen Becky, why don't I just take one of these dollars." Finn placed one dollar into the jar as he handed the rest back to the cheerleader. "And…" Finn leaned over and kissed Becky on the lips.

After Finn took to steps to the left as he announced that he was taking a break.

'_Never thought there would be this many girls.'_ Finn thought as he looked back at the long queue of girls that stretched beyond the eye could see. _'I wonder if Rachel's in the line?'_ Finn wondered as he walked down the halls. _'No, stop it. Stop thinking about her Finn seriously. Forget Rachel. Ok? I just got to stop thinking about her now, she's moved on and so have I, well I'm trying to.'_

"I know what you're trying to do." Quinn informed Finn as she stepped in front of him. "So, stop it."

"Doing what?"

"You think that the peer pressure will get to me...I'm not kissing you again."

"Oh really?" Finn asked while he steeped closer to her as a smirk appeared on his face. "Are you sure?"

"No." Quinn moved backwards. "I can't do this."

**

* * *

**

"R-Rachel?"

"Yes, it's me."

"W-what are you doing?" Finn asked as he raised one eyebrow at the brunette.

"I'm contributing to Glee club." Rachel told her ex boyfriend as she placed the dollar into the jar.

"You do realize what this is right?"

"Finn I'm not stupid. It's a kissing booth."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes Finn."

"Ok." Finn deeply inhaled as he leaned forward to Rachel, edging near and near before planting a kiss on her cheek.

"The cheek?"

"Err…well…I."

"I paid a dollar for a kiss on the cheek?"

"I just thought that-"

"Finn, you've kissed me before. I just don't see why it is hard for you. I mean, I thought you still liked me. I still like you; I still have feelings for you."

"Rachel." Finn took the brunette to the side and pulled a gold necklace from out of his pocket. "Here."

"W-what is this?" Rachel asked as Finn handed her the jewelry.

"Your Christmas present. I know it's late and all but, I thought I should give it you now then never, right? Look, it has a gold star, 'cause gold stars are your thing and…"

"Finn." Rachel sighed as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Rachel, you're going to go places. You're going to make something out of your life. You're, like that necklace, a star. You don't need me. I'll just be dragging you down."

"Finn you wo-"

"I would."

"Finn-"

"Just because I can't be with you, doesn't mean I don't believe in you."

* * *

"Finn." Quinn called from down the hall.

Finn looked up from counting the money, to see his first girlfriend standing before him, with her hands placed firmly on the desk.

"Yeah?"

The next thing Finn knew was that Quinn's lips came crashing down onto his without any warning. It had been months, or maybe a year, since Finn had felt her lips. Since he felt her soft, raspberry tasting, lips touch his skin and maybe it was because they hadn't dated in a while, but Finn felt something. Not physically. He felt a spark between them. He was sure that he felt fireworks between the two. He was positive of it.

But just like it started, the kiss ended abruptly. Quinn had broken the kiss, the link. For the second that Finn had realized that the contact between the two had been broken, he wanted to lean forward and recapture what they had.

"Ok, bye." and with that, Quinn left Finn who was confused than ever. "I just forgot my purse." Quinn told Finn as she came back towards him, but instead of just picking up her bag, Quinn leaned into Finn ear and whispered _'__Meet me tomorrow afternoon in the auditorium.'_ then left.

Finn had done it.

* * *

"Hey Santana, didn't expect to see you here." Finn told the Latino girl as she place lip gloss on her lips.

"Well I want to help Glee."

"Oh, well I'm sorry about what happened yesterday with-"

"Yeah yeah, now can I just get my dollars worth of kiss?"

* * *

"Hey." Quinn smiled at the quarterback as she edged slowly towards him.

"Hey."

Finn and Quinn were centimeters apart but the silence between the two was broken when Quinn opened her mouth.

"Y'know if I kiss you, it will mean that I'm cheating on Sam. The same thing that you broke up with Rachel for. Cheating."

"But when you cheated on me, it meant that you didn't actually love me."

"I love Sam."

"You only _think_ you love Sam."

"Well it doesn't matter what happens between us two, I'm not braking up with Sam."

"You can't totally love two people at one time; you'll have to choose eventually, Quinn." Finn reminded her before placing his lips onto hers.

* * *

"Here you go Mr…Schue." Finn handed his Spanish teacher the jar full of money the next day. "$324."

"Thanks- Finn you don't look so good. Are you ok?"

"I'm not really sure; it's like all of a sudden I feel weak and kind of sweaty."

"Well, you better take a seat down."

"Now guys." Mr Schue clapped his hands together as he addressed the group. "Tina has a song for the assignment of singing a love song to someone. Tina…take it away."

During Tina's performance, Finn began to sway; his vision became a little blurred. "Mr Schue? Can I be excused?"

"Yeah, Mr Schue can I go too?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah ok."

Finn and Quinn rushed out of the door and headed straight towards the nurse's office. The rest of the club was puzzled at the reason why both Finn and Quinn would want to go to the nurse's office and why they looked so unwell.

"What's wrong with Finn?" Rachel asked as she noticed Finn's disappearance.

"It looks like he and Quinn have mono. It's a kissing disease; you only get it by kissing with tongues. So I guess Finn and Quinn locked to-"

"Ok Santana we get it." Mr Schue stopped Santana from finishing her sentence.

* * *

"I knew it! It's as if the universe is trying to tell me not to cheat. It's against me cheating. It's karma. First I get pregnant, now I get mono!" Quinn told Finn as the two sat opposite each other on the sofas.

"You can't think that this is a sign. It's just a disease. It's nothing to worry about."

"No Finn. Nothing is going to happen until I know where I stand with Sam and I suggest you do the same with Rachel."

"Rachel? There's nothing between me and Rachel anymore."

"Oh please. When I don't catch you staring at me…you're staring at her."

* * *

"Is it too cold?" Rachel asked as she placed a flannel on Finn's forehead.

"No, it's fine. Rachel you really don't have to be doing this."

"Yes I do, you're ill and on medication that you probably can't tell left from right, so it's my job to look after you."

"Why is it _your_ job?"

Rachel froze for a second, trying to think of a reason but instead changed the topic. "She is prettier than me."

"Who?"

"Quinn."

"What? No. Rachel will you stop? You're beautiful."

"I know she is. It meant so much to me that you chose me over her. Girls like me don't get chosen over girls like her very much. Did you kiss her? Like Santana said?"

"Yeah, but I just needed to get it out of my system."

"Are you sure it wasn't something else?"

"What? No."

"Well you seemed to be happier yesterday. You were smiling and being overall happy."

"And you think that's because of Quinn?"

"Why not? You must have felt something for her."

"Well…I…" Finn sighed. No matter how much he tried, you couldn't lie to her. "I did feel something. Kinda like fireworks, when I kissed her."

"Oh. What about us then? When we kiss? Do you feel anything then?"

Finn thought about his kisses with Rachel. Every single one. From his first kiss in the auditorium to the last one. He thought of how every single kiss he felt like he was learning something new about her. That every kiss would give inside look into Rachel. How every kiss he had shared with her was different. No two kisses were the same, like snowflakes. Their kisses were like snowflakes, delicate, but original. Different. Of course, Finn was too wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even answer Rachel's question. He just sat there, reminiscing. The silence that followed after Rachel's question was her answer. She noticed how Finn wasn't even able to reply to her question and already knew what the answer was to be before it even passed his lips.

"I get it." Rachel told Finn as she stood up. "There was nothing between us. You felt nothing."

"W-what? No. Rache-"

"No, I understand. Well thank you Finn for helping me finally realize that there is no place for me with you anymore. "Now I'm free to pursue my dreams without anything holding me back."

"No, Rach."

"Goodbye Finn." Rachel picked her bag up from the floor and walked out of the nurse's office.

"Rachel, no come back." Finn called after her but it was too late. Rachel had already left the room. Leaving Finn all alone.

"Rachel." Finn muttered to himself.

* * *

**R-r-review:) Longer chapter. Ok, I decided that if I get enough reviews, I'll continue and make another chapter based on the spoilers of the episode 'Comeback.' which, if I do, I will make it very Finchel centric even if I have to make up scenes:) Anyway…questions, suggestions and constructive criticism are always welcome:) Also, Glee is on…TONIGHT. YAY so happy words cannot explain. XD**


	8. Party time

**Thank you so much for your epic reviews:) LOVE YOU GUYS SO FREAKING MUCH:)**

_**NOTICE**_**: Sorry I never updated another chapter before Comeback but I'll write more for Blame It On The Alcohol, Finchel times guaranteed.**

_**Kyran Is Gay**_**: Hahaha your name is hilarious….NOT. Oh Kimi you're so petty and juvenile, saying I'm gay :) (By the way she's my friend who reviewed, I'm not just bashing any reviewer. I don't do that.)**

_**civil love:**_** Aww thank you so much for reviewing and reading my story :D**

_**J**_**: I guess not which is a shame, I would of loved more Finchel scenes but I trust the writers, they'll come up with some EPIC Finchel goodness.**

_**Tazzziemae**_**: Ermmm…. ;) Aww but thank you so much:)**

* * *

"…so then we asked her about it and she said that he did cheat on her with her best friend. So it _was_ true." Santana told Brittany as she wrapped her hair onto her index finger.

"So she really is a nobody?" Brittany asked.

"I guess so. I mean-"

"I just don't understand why I have to attend Mr Schuester? I know the dangers of drinking. I don't drink period." Rachel asked her Glee club director as she entered the practice room.

"Rachel even though you don't drink, you still have to attend the meeting. The whole school does."

Rachel sighed lifelessly as she slumped into a vacant seat.

"So Rachel." Mercedes began as she nudged the other diva in the arm. "Do you wanna come with me and Kurt to the movies this weekend?"

"Unfortunately Mercedes, your offer comes at the wrong time. I decided that I'm going to have a house party instead."

"Did I just hear right?" Santana asked Brittany.

"Yes you did Santana. You see my fathers will be out all weekend and will not return until su-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You can bore us with the details later." Santana interrupted. "I just want to know, you are having a party? You? Rachel Berry?"

"Ermm…yes."

"Oh wow." Santana whispered in shock. "So who are you inviting?"

"All of Glee club." Rachel proudly answered. "I'm giving out the invitations tomorrow."

Santana and Mercedes shot each other a look of worry and confusion as Rachel beamed at the Latino student. "So the whole of the Glee club?"

"Yes, plus Kurt and Blaine. It will be amazing."

"O…k, well good luck with that." Mercedes told her friend as she faced her.

"Thank you."

* * *

"What are you seri-"

"Hey guys." Finn smiled at some of Glee members who were gathered in a group in the corridor. "What you talking about?"

The whole of the group fell silent as they began to look uneasy and they all started to mumble, trying to come up with another subject to say they were talking about instead of Rachel's house party. Only Santana was the only one who wasn't sharing the same facial expression as the others and so didn't try to hide what they were discussing.

"Rachel."

"What?" Finn's eyes grew wider at the mention of his ex girlfriend. "And what about her?"

"Nothing real-"

"She's throwing a house party and were all invited." Santana yet again blurted out. "We're all trying to decided whether we are going to go or not."

"Rachel? House party? Really?" Finn asked in disbelief as his left eyebrow rose.

"I know! That was our exact reaction to the news." Puck answered him as he joined into the conversation.

"I personally don't think we should go." Santana told the rest of the group.

"W-why?" Finn began.

"Because…it's Rachel. The party is going to be dull where there's strawberry punch and chips on the table."

"You don't know that."

"Trust me it's Rachel Berry. It will have no drinks and no music, well _good_ music. Finn you've been to parties, now think about the people who hosted them? Then think about what kind of person Rachel Berry is. Trust me, it will be dull."

"Well, you don't know. Rachel may have a side none of us know about."

"She does dress like a sexy librarian." Brittany started as the rest of the student looked at her in confusion. "Well, she told me and sexy librarians have a different side no one knows. So Rachel could have a bad girl side."

"See?" Finn told Santana who was still not convinced. "We could be underestimating her. She could have a wild side to her."

"Are you listening to yourself?"

"Santana there's no harm in just dropping by. You don't even have to stay long, just be there for a bit." Mercedes mentioned. "Come on Santana, Rachel would never do this to us."

"That's because we would know how throw a party."

"Santana."

"Urghh." the Latino sighed in annoyance before nodding. "Fine! I'll just have to find a way to make this party bearable."

"Great." Finn began. "So we're all going."

* * *

The next day, Rachel strolled into Glee club with a stack of light pink envelopes in her hand.

"I would like to make an important announcement, so if you could all so kind to end your conversations and look at me, it would most appreciated." Rachel told her fellow Glee clubbers as she stood in the centre of the room, looking at her peers. "As you all know, my fathers are away on a business trip and so will not be back until Sunday night. As my fathers trust me, they have left me to look after the house until they return. Therefore, I have decided to throw a party at my house, this Saturday. Here are your invites." Rachel began handing out the pink envelopes, one by one. "The details are enclosed inside. If there are any problems please RVSP as soon as possible."

"This is so lame." Santana muttered.

Finn opened his envelope, noticing how it smelt exactly like Rachel, and lifted the matching color paper that was inside. There, on light pink paper with a gold star border, was a printed invite.

Dear _Finn_,

You are officially invited to Rachel Berry's house party.

I do hope you can come, as it would mean the world to me. Hopefully nothing will stop you from coming. RVSP as soon as possible to let me know whether you are attending or not. My house number and address are attached with a map to show you where my house is. Also, seen as this is my party, I will not allow any alcohol on the premises.

Love Rachel Barbra Berry x

Finn smiled at the x on the end of Rachel's printed name. He looked up at the brunette to see her staring back at him with a small smile planted on her face. Finn felt the corners of his mouth tug upwards as a smile tried to surface onto his face. Then before Finn knew it, Rachel had spun her head around and began to talk to Mercedes.

* * *

"Finn?" Rachel called after her ex boyfriend as she made her way towards him after Glee ended.

"Yeah?" Finn was now in full view of Rachel Berry and he wasn't complaining.

Rachel gave him two more envelopes. "Could you give these two to Kurt? There for him and Blaine. I won't be able to see him and I don't trust the mail delivery service for security reasons. Once my auntie sent money via mail delivery and the person she was sending the letter to, never got it."

"But, Rach, you haven't got any money in this."

"Yes, but still. I have thorough details of where my house is. Look, can you just give them to him?"

"Err…yeah."

"So…" Rachel began trying to fill the stiff awkward silence that followed. "Are you able to make it?"

Finn placed the two invites in his bag before turning to face his ex girlfriend and sweetly smiling at her. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

"Don't worry I'll make your party fun." Santana whispered in Rachel's ear as she brushed passed her in the corridor.

"W-what?" Rachel asked but she had already walked off.

* * *

At the night of the party, Rachel began to run around her house making sure everything was in its place. She put two bowls, one filled with chips and the other with salsa, on her glass table, before carefully placing the punch bowl in the middle.

"There." Rachel smiled to herself as her hands rested on her hips. "All done."

The brunette quickly scanned the house, checking all fragile ornaments were safely put away and expensive crockery was neatly placed in her kitchen cupboards. Even though Rachel had no alcohol whatsoever, she continued with the precautions just in case someone decided to snoop around her house. As Rachel was applying a top up to her mascara, her doorbell rang causing her to jump up excitedly before rushing over to the front door.

"Hey guys." Rachel greeted the guests as they stood before her, out in her porch.

"He- whoa. Rachel." Artie scanned the brunette up and down, taking in her appearance. "You look, amazing."

"Why thank you Artie. Drinks and food are on the table so help yourself." Rachel told the six as she moved aside so Artie could come in, who was then followed by Brittany, Tina, Mike, Kurt and Blaine.

"You look beautiful." Blaine told the host as he walked passed her.

Rachel blushed at Blaine's compliment. She had never been called beautiful by him. She didn't even know him that well; they hadn't ever really spoken to each other.

"So welcome all to my p-"

"THE PARTYY IS HEREEE!" Santana announced as she busted into the house with Puck, Quinn, Finn and Sam.

"Santana!" Rachel stormed up to her who stopped laughing after her name being called. "Are you drunk?"

"Huh? Me? No way." Santana replied as she waved her hand lazily in dismissal of Rachel's question in front of her face.

"Oh really?"

"Yep."

"So why are you swaying left to right while you have a bottle in your hand?"

"Ermm…surprise, the party is here."

"Santana I specifically mentioned no alcohol in the invites. They harm my vocals."

"And I say there are drinks." the Latino smiled at the brunette as she walked passed her and into the house, with the others following. "WHOO LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED BITCHES."

As Finn walked passed, he gave an apologetic look to Rachel before making his way over to Quinn who the wrapped her arms around his waist. Something inside Rachel twisted at the sight of this, most likely her stomach. The feeling of loneliness and despair suddenly engulfed Rachel before she realized she needed to move on. So before she went to talk to go mingle with the other guest, Rachel took a deep breath then went to get some punch to wash down the memories of Finn.

But it wouldn't work.

* * *

"Santana?" Rachel called as she approached her in and unsteadily line. "I need to talk to you."

The Latino sighed before walking off with Rachel to a more quiet place.

"Yes?"

"Who put the music on?" Rachel asked while she stared at her ex boyfriend before taking a sip of what she thought was punch. "Because it's really loud."

"What, is that what you wanted to ask me?"

"Huh? Oh no." Rachel faced Santana. "Nooo, noooo." Rachel extended her words as she took a sip from her red plastic cup. "I was going to ask you whether you, well, whether you could hook me up an audition for the Cheerios."

"Huh? Are you fucking serious? Rachel, I'm not in the Cheerios anymore and even if I was I would never do such a thing where the result is you and I are in another club together. It's bad enough we're in Glee but nooooo."

"Oh yeahh, you're not in the Cheerios anymore, you left and now you're not as popular as you once were. Aren't you?" Rachel asked, rubbing salt into the wounds.

"Ok, bye." Santana told an unbalanced Rachel as she walked off. "I think the party might start soon." she whispered to Finn as she strolled passed him. "Look at her."

Finn spun his head around, already knowing who _her_ was, to see Rachel giggling and making her way towards him.

"Hellooo." Rachel swayed a little before regaining her balance. "Woo, nearly fell over then."

"Yeah nearly."

"So…"

"Yeah?" Finn asked after Rachel fell silent.

"Oh, well I was going to say, that I am cooompleteleeely ok with you and Quinn dating."

"Oh, ok."

"Yep, because you see, I too, am moving on."

"Really?"

"Yep I am-"

"Hey guys." Blaine interrupted as he walked up to the couple. "How are you?"

"I'm fin-"

"Oh Blaine." Rachel started as she threw one arm around his shoulders. "Finn, you see this guy over here." Rachel pointed to the dark haired boy. "He, Blaine, called me beautiful. Umm hmm. B-e-a-utiful." Rachel smiled before talking another sip of her drink.

"Wow, ermm, Rachel I think you've had one too many on the drinks." Blaine told Rachel.

"Yeah." Finn agreed after feeling a little jealous that Rachel was so close to a guy she hadn't known for that long. Even if he wasn't interested in the opposite sex.

"What? Nooo, I've had no alcohol. Just punch."

"Then what kind of punch do you have?" Blaine joked as he let a laugh pass his lips.

"Nooo, I know." Rachel moved away from the two boys as she stood on a table. "WHO'S UP FOR A GAME OF SPIN THE BOTTLE?"

The rest of the guest cheered as Finn and Blaine came to Rachel's aid as they helped her down from the wooden table. "Let me just get the bottle and the board." Rachel muttered to herself as she opened a cupboard.

"Rachel, I don't think spin the bottle is such a great idea." Finn told her as she grabbed an empty bottle and a brown board.

"Nonsense. Now come on." the brunette ordered the two boys, who followed her into the living room where everyone was sitting down in a circle. "Move over, move over." Rachel made hand gestures to shuffle down at Kurt as she approached the circle. "Ok…let's get this started." Rachel placed the board on the floor in the middle then put the bottle on top. Blaine went to sit next to Kurt while Finn sat opposite to Rachel, next to his girlfriend. Quinn.

"So who wants to go first?" Kurt asked as he clapped his hands together.

* * *

**R-r-review:) Yaayy spin the bottle with a drunk Rachel, what more could I ask for? So as usual, review. Questions, suggestions and constructive criticism always welcome:)**


	9. Truth or Dare?

************************

************************

**Thank you so much for the reviews you fabulous people.**

_**noro**_**: Awww thank you so much:)**

**Also I heard that Finn and Quinn **_**may**__**not**_** even be a Rachel's party which is a bummer, but I included them two because there's more Finchel then :D Also I decided I'm only going to base the chapters on spoilers because I don't want it to be the **_**exact**_** same because it will just be me telling you what happens before the episode and I want to continue with this story in my own way so…sorry if that bothers people but it just what I want to do. That way it's my story and not just me telling you what happens.**

************************************************Also, I'm sorry about some of the paragraphs on here, they've gone completely wierd and I'm trying to sort them out:)

* * *

"Kurt you should go first seen as you're the only one who hasn't had a least one drink." Tina hiccupped as she made herself comfortable in Mike's lap.

"O-"

"No, I think Rachel should go first seen as she's had the most _punch_ out of all of us." Santana suggested as a mischievous smile appeared on her face before looking at Finn.

The rest of the group agreed with Santana as Rachel crawled to the centre of the circle where she, with force, spun the glass bottle on the board. Everyone waited in anticipation; some even held their breath, to see who the bottle was going to land on. All eyes were transfixed onto the empty bottle as it began to slow down and then finally stopped. All of them, including Rachel, followed the bottle to the person it was pointing to. Blaine. A little wave of relief swept Rachel after finding out it was Blaine and not Finn. She was glad it wouldn't have to be so awkward.

"Truth or dare Berry?" Quinn asked.

"Hmm…" Rachel began to think, truth would be boring, there wouldn't be anything to admit to. Dare on the other hand was more fun and she just wanted to have fun. "Dare." she replied as she looked at Blaine in the eyes.

"Kiss Blaine." Santana told her.

"Pftt, easy."

"With tongue."

Rachel pulled Blaine by his brown top and kissed him fully.

At the sight of this, Finn looked away. He couldn't face to watch Rachel kiss someone else even if it just a dare and meant nothing. When Finn turned back around, thinking they had stopped, he was shocked to see them still kissing. Blaine's hand was now holding Rachel's head just below her ear. He hated it. Wasn't he supposed to be into guys? Blaine was enjoying that kiss way too much for someone who was allegedly gay. Finn felt his fist clenching before a hand covered his. He looked over to see Quinn smiling at him while lightly squeezing his hand.

"Ok, I think we've seen enough." Kurt cried as he clapped his hand rapidly, hoping it would catch Blaine and Rachel's attention.

Rachel broke the kiss between the two as she giggled before sitting back in her place. Blaine smiled at her, which Finn narrowed his eyes at, before he then spun the bottle, which then landed on Brittany.

"Dare."

"I'm just going to get another drink." Finn told the group as he got up and made his way to the kitchen. He didn't want to see Blaine in another dare.

* * *

"I think that before we continue with this spin the bottle game." Rachel started, swaying slightly, as Finn entered the room. "I think we should take a break and preferably do a little karaoke."

"Boo." Santana yelled as she placed a few chips in her mouth.

"Well Santana this isn't _your_ party so we will do what _I_ want to do." Rachel informed the Latino, emphasizing on 'I'.

"Whatever." Santana muttered.

"So, I was thinking, the song Don't you want me by Human League. I just need someone to sing with me…Blaine would you like to do the honours?"

"Yeah." Blaine agreed as he stumbled while getting up.

Finn rolled his eyes in disgust. He just left the room to get away from Blaine with Rachel and now, when he returned, there were singing a song together.

"Great, let me just get the wires set up." Rachel tried to plug in the wires but fumbled as she started to giggle, Blaine, to Finn and Kurt's dismay, placed his hands on hers. Helping Rachel plug in the wires to the correct socket.

************************************************************

You were workin' as a waitress in a cocktail bar  
when I met you  
I picked you out, I shook you up and turned you around  
turned you into someone new

now five years later on you've got the world at your feet  
success has been so easy for you  
but don't forget, it's me who put you where you are now  
and I can put you back down too

************

don't, don't you want me?  
you know I can't believe it  
when I hear that you won't see me

**don't, don't you want me?**  
**you know I don't believe it**  
**when you say that you don't need me**

**it's much too late to find**  
**you think you've changed your mind**  
**you'd better change it back or we will both be sorry**

**don't you want me, baby?**  
**don't you want me, ohh?**  
**don't you want me, baby?**  
**don't you want me, ohh?**

As Rachel got more into the song, she began to dance, swinging her arm outwards, hitting Blaine causing him to fall.

"O…k, I think we've heard enough from you two." Kurt announced as he picked Blaine up from the floor.

"Yeah, let's get back to the game." Santana told the rest of the group as she lifted her beer bottle upwards.

"Finn sit down." Quinn patted the space next to her as she smiled to the jock.

"So, whose go is it now?"

"Sam's." Mike replied. "Go on then. Spin."

"Alright, chill." Sam leaned forward and spun the bottle, which the landed on Quinn. "Truth."

"Are you, at all, still attracted to Quinn?" Mike called out as the rest of the group, excluding Kurt and Blaine, stared at Sam with intensity, waiting to hear what his answer would be.

"Yeah." Sam replied, which made his ex girlfriend smile, before he added a little more. "But not that much." Quinn's smile vanished, leaving a frown.

"Ok, ok. Q go spin the bottle." Puck ordered the blonde.

"Fine." Quinn weakly spun the bottle.

"Artie." Santana announced.

Brittany shuffled slightly in Artie's lap at his name being called out.

"Dare."

"Hmm…give Artie a lap dance; it shouldn't be too hard seen as he's already sitting down." Santana joked, which Brittany shot a look at her for.

"What? No, I'm not doing that."

"Fine, but you still have to do a dare."

"Ok, but it can't include getting naked; I'm not doing that for anything."

"Urghh." Santana sighed in annoyance as she tried to think of a dare, which would humiliate her. Then a flash came to her, to humiliate her, Santana would have to do something that hurt her and Sam breaking up with her broke her little tiny heart. So watching him make out with someone else would hurt and humiliate her. "Cluck like a chicken."

As Quinn flapped her arms making chicken noises, Santana grabbed the bottle and faced it towards her new boyfriend, when no one was paying that much attention to it.

"Oh, look I got Sam." Santana informed the rest of the club as they all quieten down. "I guess I'll go with dare."

"Make out with him." Brittany called.

"Ok." and with that, Santana pulled Sam towards her lips as she kissed him with tongues. A few seconds in, Santana opened one of her eyes to see whether her plan to humiliate Quinn was working, it was. Quinn sat there, trying to look anywhere but in front of her.

"A…lrig…tyy." Rachel interrupted. "Back to the game. Let's have Mercedes."

Mercedes grinned after spinning the bottle, which landed on Artie.

"I pick dare."

"Sing a song with him." Puck called, which made Santana narrow her eyes at him in disgust.

"Are you serious? A song?"

"Well they've loads to drink so they might just do a Berry and fall all over the place."

"You better hope so."

************************************************************************************

**********Blame it on the goose  
Got you feeling loose  
Blame it on patron  
Got you in the zone**

**Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol**  
**Blame it on the a a a a a a alcohol**

**Ay she say she usually don't**  
**But I know that she front**  
**Cause shawty know what she want**  
**But she don't wanna seem like she easyyy**  
**I aint sayin what ya wont do**  
**But you know we probably gon do**  
**What you been feeninn deep insiiiide**  
**Dont liiiiee now**

**********Girl what you drinking ?  
Gon let sink in  
Here for the weekend  
Thinkin  
We can  
See what we can be if we press forward  
Just one more round and you're down I know it  
Fill another cup up  
Feelin on yo butt what ?**

**You don't even care now**  
**I was unaware now**

**Fine**  
**You were before my buzz in my buzz innn**

************

Blame it on the goose  
Got you feeling loose  
Blame it on patron

**Got you in the zone**

**Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol**  
**Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol**

************************************************************************************

Blame it on the vodka  
Blame it on the henny  
Blame it on the blue top  
Got you feeling dizzy

Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol  
Blame it on the a a a a a a alcohol

"Well, after that disapointing song, I think Puck should go next."

"Fine, Santana." Puck leaned forward to spin the bottle, which then landed on Rachel. "Dare on Miss Berry."

"Kiss her." Brittany called.

Finn closed his eyes trying to stop himself from screaming.

"No."

Finn opened his eyes at Santana's word. He felt better that Puck wasn't going to kiss Rachel. His ex girlfriend, but he was still surprised it was Santana saying no.

"That's not good enough. We need something more daring."

A hard lump formed in Finn's throat at the thought of Puck and Rachel doing something more daring.

"I know, Puck, let Rachel jerk you off."

"Alright." Puck grinned as Rachel stumbled, making her way to him.

* * *

**R-r-review:) I'm not sure whether I like this chap or not…well review and tell me what you think of it. Anyway…F&R interaction is GURANTEED on the next chapter. As always, questions, suggestions and constructive criticism is always welcome.**


	10. Blame it on the Alcohol

**Ok, WOW, you guys really liked that last chapter :) The alerts and reviews I got sent by email was crazy!**

_**Krista:**_** Thank you and well you might just get what you asked for in the chapter…**

* * *

"Come on guys, I don't think we should take advantage of Rachel just because she's not in the right mind." Finn spoke out as he stood up. "I don't think that Rachel should do this, its way too…y'know."

"Shut up Finn." Santana muttered as she took a sip of her beer.

"What? No. You guys aren't thinking straight. I am. I may have had a few drinks but at least I'm think sensibly."

"Shh Finn." Puck held one finger across his lips. "Just sit down and let Rachel continue with her dare."

"Finn." Quinn tugged on his jeans, urging him to sit.

"Wha- no. Piss off Puckerman." Finn started, completely ignoring Quinn. "You are so crude, you know that? Rachel." Finn placed one hand on his ex girlfriends shoulder. "Don't do this. You'll regret it in the morning. Trust me."

"Hey you're just jealous that I'm going to get further then you will ever get with her."

Finn turned his attention away from Rachel to Puck, who was still grinning like an idiot. That was it. "Fuck off you-"

"I'm going to go get another drink." Rachel interrupted as she left the rest of the group and entered her kitchen.

"Now we lost her. Great work Hudson." Santana loudly announced before drinking more of her beer. "I think that as a replacement, Finn should do a dare. Seen as he ruined the other."

"Yeah and I'll get to choose what he does." Puck called.

"What? Santana you're drunk. I'm not doing that."

"But you're the only one who hasn't done one yet." Lauren added. "We've all done a dare except you. You've done truths all night."

"Hu- Fine." Finn sighed. "I'll do a dare in Pucks place but I'm not having sex with anyone."

"Don't worry; no one wants to do that as a dare. It's more of a punishment." Santana blurted out.

Finn narrowed his eyes at Santana's comment as Rachel re-entered the room with her cup filled to the top with _punch_.

"Spin it then."

Finn lightly spun the empty bottle on the board, which to his surprise landed on Rachel. Quinn tightened up, as did the rest of the group with the exception of the brunette which the bottle landed on, who was too busy giggling to pay attention.

"So who did it lan- oh." Rachel began but found the answer to her incomplete question.

"You have to do a dare with her." Santana reminded the jock as a devious smirk appeared on her face. "Hmm…I wonder what it would be?"

"I think it should be the same dare but with Finn instead of me." Puck announced as he shot the pair a grin.

"Yeah, I agree." Santana seconded.

"What? Have you two lost your minds? Honestly, what is it with you two?" Mercedes asked. "That dare is just sick. Look, just do a quick kiss on the lips." she told the two, knowing that it would be easier.

"Ok l-"

"No! You guys can't just do a _quick kiss_ for a dare." Santana interrupted Finn.

"I agree with Santana actually." Lauren told the rest of the group. "You gotta make it a little interesting."

"Thank you Lauren." Santana smiled at her comment.

"I say, you make out with her."

Puck looked at her confused before Lauren shot him a look of I'll-tell-you-about-it-later.

"What?" Santana's smile vanished from her face, leaving a disgusted one in its place. "No, no, no. _You_ have all lost your minds. Why are you doing kindergarten dares? I only told Rachel to make out with Blaine because he's gay. Finn isn't, well from what he tells us."

"Fine, we'll vote. All in favour of a make out say I."

The whole group except Santana, Quinn and Blaine said I.

"The I's have it."

"Urghh. This is so lame, why did I come in the first place?" Santana asked herself as she Finn and Rachel turned around to face each other.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss." Artie and Brittany chanted as the jock and brunette edged closer towards each other.

Puck grinned after Lauren explained how awkward this would be for Finn and Rachel.

"Are you sure about this?" Finn whispered to Rachel, who was only centimetres away from him.

"Sure."

"We don't have to if you don't want to. You might regret this in the morning."

Rachel laughed at her ex boyfriend. "Finn, I'm a hundred percent sure. I'll never regret this." and with that Rachel closed the gap that separated the two as she started to kiss Finn.

A few people started to whoop and cheer for the two while Quinn, Santana and Blaine sat in silence.

As Finn broke the contact between him and Rachel, he noticed Brittany whispering into Artie's ear. At first Finn was self conscious that they were talking about him but when they departed from the circle giggling, Finn dismissed his original idea. He knew what they were going to do, or at least, he _thought_ he knew.

* * *

As Rachel filled the chip bowl up, she heard someone else come into her kitchen. When she spun around, Rachel saw a dark haired boy, matching thick eyebrows and dark brown eyes. Blaine.

"Hey."

"Hey Rachel."

"Do you want another drink; I have some strawberry punch if you want some?"

"No, its cool, I'll stick with beer."

"Hmm…I wonder where everyone is getting beer from? I must be the only one drinking this punch."

Blaine smirked at Rachel ignorance as he walked into the kitchen. "Sooo…"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering whether-" Blaine started but stopped halfway as he burst into laughter.

"What?"

"I'm sorry…I just, I just can't help my self."

Rachel frowned at him, trying to figure what was so hilarious. "Blaine, tell me what is so funny?"

"You have." he made his way to the brunette. "You have a little piece of food by your mouth." Blaine told her as he wiped it away with his own hand.

"And how was that funny?"

"I dunno, it just was."

"Hmm…"

A moment of silence swept between the two as they stared at each other, directly in the eyes. Rachel knew what could possibly happen next. It's happened before, when she was upstairs with Puck trying to convince him to be in her Run Joey Run video. Nothing happened between the two because she had a boyfriend but when she felt the awkward silence with Finn, in the auditorium, she kissed him. Of course, she had a crush on him but still. She had no boyfriend, he had a girlfriend and yet she kissed him. That was nearly two years ago. She could remember little details like that from almost two years ago? Rachel felt Blaine's eyes running wildly on her face until they reached their destination. Her lips. He stared at her lips as she gazed at his. Rachel knew what was going to happen next, it was an inevitability.

Until Rachel moved away from Kurt's friend. "I…I…I."

"I gotta go."

"Yeah."

* * *

"Finn can I talk to you?" Quinn asked as she stepped in front of her boyfriend who was heading for the chips and salsa on the glass table.

"Yeah, sure." Finn half smiled as he followed Quinn into a more secluded room in Rachel Berry's house. "What do you want to talk about?"

"You still have feelings for her, don't you?"

"For who?"

"Finn, don't play dumb with me. You know exactly who I'm talking about."

"Rachel? No, no. I feel nothing towards her anymore. Nothing."

"Really? So you wanting to punch Puck for saying he was going to get further then you would have ever got with Rachel, was nothing?"

"Yeah."

"Finn please, I'm not stupid. I saw your face when Rachel and Blaine were kissing. You looked like you wanted to bitch slap him."

"Bitch slap?"

"You keep staring at her and when she looks at you, you turn around and blush."

"I don't blush."

"Like a ripe tomato."

"No I-" She was right. Finn sighed at the realization that Quinn helped him see. "I guess you're right."

"I thought so." a little smile appeared on Quinn's face before she thought of what this meant for them.

"I just didn't think we were going to end like this."

"Well the way we got together should have been and indication Finn. We dated as soon ad Sam broke up with me and you with Rachel. We never gave each other time to get over our past relationships. Clearly you're not over Rachel and I'm not over someone too."

"But Sam and Santana are dating now, well they aren't really _dating_but I don't think Santana would let Sam go that easily and no offence but I don't think would come rushing to you any time soon."

"I never said sam."

"Oh, so who then?"

"Someone else. Someone I never really dated."

"Puck?"

"I think it's for the best anyway. Us breaking up."

"I'm sorry Quinn."

"Me too." and with that Finn's ex girlfriend left him alone in his _other_ ex girlfriend's spare room. He sighed as he lifelessly collapsed onto a chair, with his hands covering his face. He broke up with one girl because she says he's not over his other ex girlfriend who seemed to be moving on from him.

Finn could never seem to win.

As he lifted his head from his palms, deciding to go back to the rest of the guests, Finn noticed a small brunette girl poking her head around the door.

"Hey Rachel."

"Hey." Finn's ex girlfriend smiled as she moved across the room and sat on a chair near him.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, apart from feeling a little sick, I'm perfect."

'_Perfect.'_ Finn thought. _'That you are.'_

"And you?"

"Good, good." Finn lied.

"I just saw Quinn coming out of this room looking rather upset."

"Yeah, me and Quinn just broke up."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"No, its ok. We both kind of saw it coming in a way."

"I didn't know you felt that way."

"I didn't tell anyone that's why."

"Right, of course."

"Yeah."

"Thank you by the way."

"What for?"

"For stopping that dare with Noah. You were right, if I proceeded with that dare, I would have regretted it in the morning."

"Well, I was just using my head."

"You used it wisely, Finn."

"Hmm…thanks." Finn smiled at the brunette before an awkward silence loomed over the two.

"So you and Quinn are over?" Rachel asked, trying to break the icy shell of the silence.

"Yeah, she said we weren't over our past relationships. Though she said she wasn't over some dude, which I thought was Sam, but she said not so I'm guessing it's Puck she's not over."

"Wait, did you say past relationships? As in people you dated before?"

"Yeah."

"Does that mean…you're not over m-" Rachel froze, she couldn't believe what she was about to ask. "You're not over me?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Rachel when you asked me what I felt when I kiss you, I never said I felt nothing."

"But you never responded with an answer. Like fireworks."

"That's because I don't feel fireworks when I kiss you."

Rachel gazed down towards the floor; she really didn't want to hear this.

"I felt something deeper. More meaningful."

At the word _meaningful_, Rachel shot her head up towards her ex boyfriend.

"W-what?"

"Fireworks shine bright, yeah, but at some point, like tonight, they _all_ come back down crashing towards the ground. When I kiss you Rachel, I never come back down. I know that sounds so cheesy, but it's true. It's more than fireworks because I still love you. There isn't even a word to describe what I feel when I kiss you. I just know that it is more than fireworks. It always has been. It always will be."

Rachel felt a sudden urge to go and hug Finn, to squeeze him so tightly and never let him go, but she didn't. He was only a few centimetres away. His hands were so close to hers, she could just reach out and grab on- no. Rachel mentally shook herself as she stared into Finn's eyes. His silky brown eyes that glistened with the light that hit and bounced off from the lamp in the corner. His dark rich brown eyes, that if she allowed herself to gaze into with intensity, would send her in a bottomless, endless hole, in which she would loose all senses and all that was around her. That was how powerful Finn Hudson's eyes were to Rachel. Only when Rachel snapped out of her trance, she realized neither had said a word since Finn's confession. She had been staring into his eyes so much that when she forced herself to enter reality, she noticed no one had spoken yet they were both gazing at each other. The funny thing was, was that; the silence wasn't awkward, at least not to Rachel. It was nice. Rachel had never experienced that before. A nice silence. It was odd. It was new territory Rachel hadn't entered before.

"Well…" Rachel coughed, trying to break the nice silence. "Do you want to go to the rest of the group? I heard they're going to play another game. Hopefully it won't be anything like spin the bottle."

"Ermm…yeah ok." Finn rose from his seat with Rachel leading as they approached the rest of the guests in the living room.

* * *

"Finn?" Quinn called as she spotted her ex boyfriend coming out of the room with Rachel.

"Hey." Finn smiled at Quinn as she made her way towards him."

"Did I just see you and Rachel come out of that empty room?"

"Yea, but it's not what you think."

"Oh really?" Quinn asked as a smirk appeared on her face.

"No its not, I told her that you and I broke up and…other stuff."

"Ooh, _other_ _stuff_, hey?"

"Quinn."

"Ok, ok. But seriously, that's great. I'm really happy and a little surprised you moved on _that_ fast but that doesn't matter."

"Thanks but it was really because of you. You helped me."

"Well…yeah you're right." Quinn joked as she nudged her ex boyfriend in the left arm. "So…you and Rachel dating?"

"No, not yet at least."

"Well trust me, you will be, it's hard to stay away from someone like you."

"Huh?"

"You're adorable, that's partly the reason why I loved you. Why a part of me will always love you." and with that Quinn walked away, leaving a very confused Finn.

He just confessed he still loved one of his ex girlfriends and then the other says that there will always be a part of her that will love him. That was way too confusing for Finn. Rachel must surely still love Finn and then Quinn now admits that a part of her will too. He tried to get his head around this but he just couldn't. Finn needed something to drink.

And fast.

* * *

The next day, Finn woke up, in bed; with what he thought was the worst hangover ever in history. Or at least, the worst he had ever experienced. His head was throbbing and his lips were sore. Finn could barely move his joints because they were all that sore. His whole body was aching. What was he doing last night? Muscular exercises? Finn groaned as he suddenly realized he was in bed. It wasn't his; he didn't recognise the room, which meant he must have slept over at someone else's, probably Rachel's. Finn tried to remember how he ended up in the room but he couldn't. He could hardly remember anything from the night before. The last thing he remembered was feeling confused after Quinn admitted she would always have a part of her that would love him. The rest of that night was a blur, only small parts of the night, would flash into Finn's mind. He remembered seeing someone puking up, Rachel talking to Blaine and alcohol. Lots and lots of empty bottles and drinks being spilled on the floor. Alcohol everywhere. Damn alcohol, because of it, Finn can't remember why he was in someone elses room, in their bed. Finn swore off drinks from then on. At least he remembered one good ting about last night. Confessing he still loved Rachel and finally telling her, what he felt when he kisses her. Finn smiled to himself before he became aware that he was topless. He lifted the sheet to see whether it was just his top or all his clothes that had gone. He was fully naked. Worry began to fill Finn. As he put the white sheet down, he noticed another pair of legs. They were slender and shaved which meant they were female. Which meant he had a girl lying next to him while he was fully naked. Not good. Finn tried to gulp but his mouth was too dry. He dared to peer over to see he was right, there was a girl lying next to him, facing the other way, who happened to be fully naked as well.

Shit.

Finn swore off alcohol for the rest of his life for sure, as he panicked, before he looked over to see the face of the girl next to him, only to be shocked to see that it wasn't just some girl.

It was his ex girlfriend.

* * *

**Duum Dum Dumm! R-r-review:) Ok, so I know that, that ending isn't going to happen in the episode but I wanted to put it in because I came up with this great story for it. Who's the ex girlfriend? Quinn or Rachel? Did he sleep with her or not? Review and find out in the next chapter. :) Questions, suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome.**


	11. Good Morning

**Ok, so I think it now goes without saying that you guys are AWESOME! You guys really didn't want it to be Quinn in the bed…**

_**Amaliaalvarado**_**: Aww thank you so much:)**

* * *

Finn couldn't help but stare at the girl beside him. His wide eyes wouldn't move from her hair. Finn was so focused on her that even his piercing headache didn't bother him. He had frozen in that spot. Only when she moved, making herself more comfortable in the bed they both shared, did Finn snap out of his trance. What did he do last night? Finn turned to face the white ceiling above him, which he stared at with owl eyes, as questions flooded his mind. Why was he there? Why was _she_ next to him? Why are they _both_ naked? He needed answers. Finn carefully slipped out of the bed, making sure he didn't wake his ex girlfriend, as he searched the floor of the bedroom for the clothes he wore the night before, which were scattered everywhere. As he slowly reached his grey boxers, which were strewn across the room, he heard a noise coming from the bed. When he cast his eyes towards the source of the sound, Finn saw his ex girlfriend sitting up, staring right back at him. A moment of silence swept between the two, as they both gazed at each other, taking in their facial expressions. A second later, Finn blushed as he turned back towards his boxers, which he rushed to put them on, while his ex girlfriend tried looking anywhere but at him.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" Finn asked but wanting to kick himself instantly after asking.

'_Why am I asking her whether she had a nice sleep, when we are both naked? I really am dumb some times. First I drink when I'm supposed to be the designated driver, which means I didn't drive anyone I was supposed to, home, then I get in bed with my ex girlfriend and I can't remember whether I had sex with her or not, now I'm asking her whether she slept ok like there wasn't a bigger issues to deal with like why they are both naked?'_

"Ermm…yeah. You?"

'_This must be the most awkward conversation ever.'_

"Yeah, great." Finn replied, avoiding eye contact, as he scanned the room from his top.

'_It's going to come out sooner or later, might as well be the first one to ask. You're both going to talk about why you're naked so just ask. What are you so scared of Finn?'_

"S-"

"Why are we…y'know?"

Finn shot his head up at her question. She was the first to come up with the topic. As he sighed, Finn sat on the edge of the bed so he was near to his confused ex girlfriend who was now covered by a sheet, but not near enough so they where in touching distance. By the looks of it, they've already had enough.

"I have no idea. I just woke up with this splitting headache and I can't remember anything about last night."

"Oh." she gazed downwards at her fingers as she fiddled with the sheets, clearly Finn's answer wasn't the reply she was expecting.

"Do you know?"

"No."

"Great." Finn muttered as he rose from the bed to find the rest of his scattered clothes.

"Do you think we…?"

"I don't know Rachel. It doesn't seem like something you would do but here we are, naked!"

"Well…" Rachel started as she jumped from the bed, with the sheet still wrapped around her, as she joined Finn in the search of her clothes. "I don't think we did. I mean I know we're both naked and we can't remember anything about the night before but I think that no matter how intoxicated we were, we still had _some_ common sense."

"You think?"

"Finn, trust me." Rachel began as she started to fold her white dress. "I truly believe we did not have sexual intercourse last night."

"Yeah, I bet you're right. So why were we naked?"

"Well I do remember feeling hot because the heating was on at full."

"Oh I guess that makes sense. W-wait what ar-are you doing?" Finn asked as he noticed Rachel not putting on her clothes.

"I can't wear clothes I wore last night; I'm putting these in the wash so they can get cleaned. This is _my_ house. It would be silly of me to wear old clothes when I have others."

"But this isn't your bedroom." Finn pointed out as he threaded his belt through his jeans.

"I know."

"O…k then. Shall we go down?" Finn asked, after getting dressed, as he ran his hand through his hair.

Rachel lightly chuckled. "Let me just get changed, you go. I'll be down in a second."

"Ok, see ya down there." Finn gave his signature half smile to his ex girlfriend before slipping out of the room.

"Oh, where is my neckl-there it is." Rachel smiled to herself as she reached for her gold necklace, which was by the foot of her bed, the one Finn gave her. As she bent down, Rachel noticed something, something small. Only the corner of, what seemed to be a wrapper, was poking out under her bed. Rachel thought that this was very odd seen as she keeps her room impeccably tidy and throws any sort of food wrapper away, so she picked up the wrapper to see it wasn't packaging for food.

It was a torn condom wrapper.

* * *

"Hey. I thought you guys went home?" Finn asked as he entered the room, to see a few teenagers passed out on the sofas, half on, and half off.

"Aww, man. Don't shout." Puck hushed the quarterback as he slowly lifted his head.

"I'm not." Finn told him as he lowered his voice.

"Man, my head is killing."

"Not surprised after last night. Look at everyone." Finn made his way through the room full of sleeping Glee club members in shock, as he looked at each person. "They all stink like booze. How much did they have?"

"I dunno." Puck shrugged as he rubbed his eyes. "Santana was the worst. She was running around, screaming and shouting. Sam had to chase her round the house. It was hilarious. Man was it wild down here. Shame you missed it."

"Huh?" Finn instantly spun his head around to the jock, who was carefully trying to get on his feet. "You remember what happened last night? What happened to me?"

"Yeah. We were all playing that game…ermm…f something, I can't remember, but you got bored so you left and said you wanted to sleep. When you went up, Rachel rushed after you saying something about checking you weren't sick on her father's rug. So you two ran up stairs but Rachel should have really stayed down…"

'_You're telling me.'_

"…'cause Quinn puked up a lung in a vase in the kitchen."

"That's what happened last n-"

"Good morning- oh my." Rachel entered the room with a great big smile, which then vanished as she caught sight of the view in front of her. "W-what the-"

"Rachel Berry." Puck announced as he swung one arm around her. "How are you today, darling?"

"Noah please." Rachel pushed Puck's arm off as she walked passed Mercedes sleeping body. "W-what happened…" Rachel's voice faded as the shock of the scene consumed her, but Finn and Puck already knew what she was going to ask, that she didn't really need to finish her question.

"You threw an awesome party." Puck answered as he grinned at the brunette before running a hand through his mohawk.

"Noah, I'm being serious. Why is everyone else still here? Didn't you all go home last night?"

"No, everyone was too drunk, plus some were already passed out on the floor. So we decided to crash here. Wait a minute. What about you? You were upstairs with Finn. What was all that about? Did my Rachel give some to Finn? What about us Jews?" Puck joked as he placed both hands on his hips.

Finn and Rachel shot each other a look at the mention of the two upstairs. Finn felt the hard lump in his throat forming again while Rachel remembered the torn condom wrapper she found upstairs, before she turned towards Puck. "Oh, Noah, stop joking. I just made sure Finn was ok, which he was, then fell asleep myself." she shrugged as she continued her look round the room.

"I guess we should wake up them up." Finn told the other two as he started to nudge Lauren on the shoulder.

"You two do that, I'll make breakfast. You can't expect them to start the day on an empty stomach." Rachel strolled into her kitchen.

"I just hope she doesn't find that vase." Puck muttered to himself as he helped Tina up from the floor.

* * *

"Good morning fellow glee clubbers." Rachel greeted the teenagers as they filed into the kitchen, one by one. Each rubbing their head and squinting at the sunlight bursting through Rachel's windows. "I wasn't sure what you would want so I made pancakes, the cereal boxes are just here." Rachel tapped the boxes. "For those who wish to cereal. If no one wants that then just tell me."

"Wow." Puck's jaw dropped at the sight of the pancakes drizzled with maple syrup as he entered the room with Finn. "I'll have a plate." Puck ran to a spare seat as he held the knife and fork in his hands. "Rachel this is just beautiful." Puck started as he began to cut the pancakes she placed in front of him. "Just gorgeo-"

"Dude!" Finn elbowed the jock as he sat next to him. "I don't want to hear or see your food swirling around. Close your mouth."

"As much as I appreciate you telling me how delicious my food is, I agree with Finn." Rachel added as she smiled at the quarterback for a second before serving the rest of her guests.

"Rachel?" Quinn called as she finished her cereal. "Where is your toilet? I don't feel so good."

"Just down the corridor, first on the left."

* * *

"Hey." Finn whispered to Rachel as all the other Glee club members left the kitchen.

"Hey." Rachel smiled back at her ex boyfriend, as she began to run the tap.

"Do you want any help washing the dishes?"

"No, no. You're my guest; you sit with everyone else in the other room. I'll be done in a minute."

"Well…" Finn began as he rolled up his sleeves. "I wasn't really asking for your permission."

"Finn, no. The host should clean. You're a gu-"

"Nope. Not taking no for an answer Rach." Finn told his ex girlfriend as he started to grab one of the dirty dishes.

"Thank you."

"It's alright."

"Finn…" Rachel started as she broke the icy silence that followed after Finn's response.

"Yeah?"

Rachel froze. She gazed at his brown eyes. His brown eyes that she could loose herself in. That every time she stared into his silky dark eyes, Rachel felt safe. She always felt safe. It was just the whole presence of Finn altogether. She had to tell him though. She had to. Rachel sighed as she thought of the news she would impart him with. How it contradicted with what she had said later. She had to tell him. She did. He had a right to know that there was a torn condom wrapper on her floor. That it was empty. She had to. Didn't she? Rachel knew she had to tell him. She knew it but she wasn't sure whether she should. Whether he would want to know. He would. Yes, of course. This was crazy. He would want to know if there was a condom wrapper on his ex girlfriends floor after he spent the night with her in her bed, naked. It contradicted everything she said earlier. Everything she said about them not having sex. That she was a hundred percentage sure that they did not have sex. Now she was about forty-one percent sure. Forty-one! Just that constant worry in the back of her mind, a voice, wondering, maybe they did have sex. Maybe they did get so drunk, that they had sexual intercourse. She couldn't place that worry, that voice, into Finn's mind. She couldn't do that to Finn. No.

He had the right but she couldn't worry him like that.

"Rach?"

* * *

**R-r-review:) It was Rachel! Yaay:) It was an empty condom wrapper ooohh. Will she tell him? Did they even use it? Questions, constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcome.**


	12. The Finn and Rachel Silence

**Thank you for your epic reviews:)**

_**Nycmargo**_**: I know, the last chapter was kind of a build up to a spoiler in the Sexy ep.**

_**Tazzziemae**_**: I know right? If they did that in the episode, I think I would of died. :)**

_**Amaliaalvarado**_**: Ermm… ;)**

**Ok haven't done one in a while but…**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I DON'T own Glee or any of the characters. :'(**

* * *

"Rach?"

"Hmm?" Rachel asked as she brought herself out of her thoughts. "Oh. Yeah, I was going to say, I think we should get these guys back to their own houses. I mean the quicker they get home, the quicker they can recover from their hangovers." Rachel lied as she turned her attention back to the dirty dishes.

"Yeah. Ok. Should I tell them now?" Finn asked, already making his way towards the teenagers before his ex girlfriend could even reply.

"Yep."

* * *

"Alright you guys." Finn began as he walked into the living room. "You all gotta go home now." a few groans passed some teenagers as Finn made his way to the centre of the room. "Come on. I know you guys have hangovers, trust me, I have one too."

"Finn you have to be joking. We can't go out now. None of us are in a fit state to drive." Mercedes told the quarterback as she made herself more comfortable on the sofa she was on.

"Wel-"

"You're right." Rachel interrupted as she entered the room, after completing the washing. "You can stay here for one more night. I'm sure my fathers will understand. Wait where is Kurt and Blaine?"

"They went home. Kurt wasn't drinking." Finn informed her.

"Oh, well if you are to stay here, you will need to help me clean this house."

"Fine." Quinn half dragged herself from the chair she was sitting on and began to pick up a few stray red cups.

"Thank you Quinn. Come on guys." Rachel addressed the rest of the teenagers, who were spread across the sofas. "Look at Quinn. If you all just help, we can be done in no time!"

The rest, reluctantly, rose to their feet as they slowly spread across the room, picking up any random rubbish lying around.

"See, cleaning can be fun!"

* * *

"There." Puck threw the last piece of trash into the black bin bag Rachel had placed in the centre of the room. "The house is clean."

"Good. Now we can relax."

As soon as the word 'relax' passed Rachel's lips, the Glee clubbers all, simultaneously, lifelessly fell onto a chair or the floor, leaning on a wall.

* * *

"You can sleep here." Rachel told her ex boyfriend as she opened the door to her guest room. The same room they had spent the night before in.

"Oh, ok. Thanks." Finn half smiled at Rachel before entering the room.

"So…" Rachel began as she took one step into the room. "Are you feeling ok now?"

"Hmm? Yeah. Much better. Thanks for the medicine."

"It's quite alright. It's a family remedy, I never thought I would have to make it though."

"Well, it worked. Thanks."

"You've thanked me already."

"Oh." Finn gazed towards his feet as Rachel smiled at his mistake. "Sorry."

"It's alright."

Then, just as it always has been, the silence. That awkward pause between the two. Rachel never gets this with anyone else. Why just Finn? It should be called the Finn and Rachel Silence seen as it only happens between them two. Rachel stared into Finn's eyes, as Finn did the same with hers.

"So…goodnight." Finn told her as he walked over to his ex girlfriend. "Thanks for the room." he whispered into her ear before giving her a hug.

"Well, I'll be down the hall. In a different bed. Not like the night before." Rachel lightly chuckled as she broke the hug.

"Yeah well nothing happened so it didn't matter." Finn shrugged.

Just then, Rachel bit her lip. The thought of her discovery she made in her room, flashed into her mind again. It was for his own good right? Yes. Rachel mentally shook herself as she smiled at her ex boyfriend.

"Yeah. Nothing happened."

"I mean imagine if something _did_ happen."

"Yeah."

"I guess it wouldn't be that bad, would it?" Finn asked as his head tilted to the left.

"I don't know. Nothing ever happened. Did it?" Rachel reminded him as she looked away from Finn's eyes to the right bottom corner of her eye, focusing on something on the floor.

"It would be weird though."

Rachel shot her eyes up at Finn comment. "Weird?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, we've only ever made out. Kissed. Never…y'know?"

"Kissed. Right."

"Yeah. Kissed." Finn repeated.

The next thing Rachel knew was Finn's lips touching hers. First it was just a little kiss. Light and gentle. Then their kiss became more of a make out session. The two stood in Rachel's spare room, embracing each other. One of Finn's hand was around her torso, while the other was wrapped in her dark brunette hair. She had no idea what she was doing. Rachel didn't know but she didn't care. Kissing Finn was never bad. She knew that sober, so Rachel drunk probably would of wanted more. Wanted more meaning sex? Did she really have sex with him then? As soon as the thought of the possibility of the two already going through this process but continuing further, snapped Rachel out of her daydream. As her eye's instantly opened, Rachel broke the kiss between the two, blushing. They both gazed down at the floor for a second, too embarrassed to look each other in the eye, which was crazy seen as they have kissed like that before.

Finn was the first to look up, noticing Rachel blushing and her lips a little red and swollen. When the brunette turned her attention away from the floor to Finn, she already saw him staring at her.

The Finn and Rachel Silence.

"I-I better go and check on the others." Rachel told her ex boyfriend before leaving him alone in his room.

* * *

On Monday, Rachel awoke from her alarm, causing her eyelids to flicker open. In the spilt second before she realized what had happened the weekend before, Rachel smiled thinking that it was just another day. After reality came crashing onto her, Rachel dragged herself from her bed, noticing she was fully clothed and no one was in the bed with her, but instead of doing her normal morning routine, Rachel dashed downstairs to where a few of her peers were sleeping.

"Guys it's morning." Rachel informed the teenagers as they rubbed theirs eyes. "Monday morning. School guys."

"Do you really have to shout?" Brittany asked as she stood up.

"Look, I'm making breakfast. Can you wake everyone?"

"Fine."

As Rachel entered her kitchen, she noticed someone was already in there. Cooking. It wasn't one of her fathers, they weren't as tall as them. Only when Rachel looked upwards towards his hair, did Rachel know who exactly it was. Puck.

"Noah?"

"Ahh, Berry." Puck spun around at the sound of Rachel's voice. "Good morning."

"Morning. W-what are you doing in my-"

"Kitchen? Well I thought, seen as you made such a nice breakfast yesterday, I might have a go at one. Like a thank you present."

"Well thank you presents aren't usually burnt." Rachel chuckled as Puck turned back around, to see his pancake had shrived and turned charcoal black.

"Shit!"

"Noah. There is no need for that language. May I remind you that my fathers are upstairs?"

"Fine."

"Here." Rachel removed the burnt pancake from the frying pan as Puck walked towards the chairs behind her.

"So what are you going to make?" Puck asked with his head resting in his hands. In a child like position.

"I'm not making anything. Just cereal today." Rachel told the jock as she made her way to a small cupboard, before bringing out a few boxes. "Good old fibre."

"Yeah. Good old fibre." Puck repeated as he grabbed one of the boxes Rachel had placed on the counter, scanning it in disgust. "Lovely."

* * *

"I think I'm going to be sick." Tina told her boyfriend as she, Mike, Artie, Finn and Sam walked through the busy corridor, later that day.

"Urghh, me too." Mike agreed with her as one hand went to his stomach.

"Don't mention sick." Sam began as he looked ahead. "I have a feeling, I'm going to be sick in my lesson and I have Miss Worthington next."

"Ohh." Finn gasped at Sam's teacher. "Dude, she'd bite your head off if you coughed."

"My point exactly."

"Hey, has anyone seen Brittany?" Artie asked the four.

"Not since this morning. Why?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering where she was. I haven't seen her since this morning either."

* * *

"Ok, guys, one word." Mr Schuester began as he clapped his hands together. "Regionals."

A few whooped while others where too tried to even pretend to be enthusiastic.

"I have a few sheets I want to show you guys. They're anthems and I just wanted to know which one you all prefer." Mr Schuester walked towards the piano, sorting the music sheets out, which took a while.

During the time Mr Schuester took sorting out the papers, Brittany turned towards her boyfriend with a guilty look spread across her face.

"Artie?" Brittany whispered as she leaned in close towards his ear.

"Yeah?" Artie replied, whispering back.

"I need to tell you something."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

Not only did Brittany's boyfriend hear the shocking news but the rest of the Glee club did too. Artie didn't say a word, he stared at her, with his mouth slightly ajar. Some of the other Glee clubbers stared at her too, while others tried to look the other way, or any way that wasn't in their direction.

* * *

"I just didn't see that coming." Rachel told Mercedes as the two strolled down the corridor after Glee club. "I mean Brittany ok, but Artie?"

"I know! Just more baby drama. First Quinn now Brittany. Who next?"

"I know." Rachel chuckled before spotting her ex boyfriend down the corridor, at his locker.

* * *

**R-r-review:) Rachel and Finn kiss again! Questions, suggestions and constructive criticism are always welcomed.**


	13. It's Obvious

**Wow, you guys really want Rachel to be pregnant. Well…**

_**Naiema**_**: I never said she was… :)**

_**Princesakarlita411**_**: Is Rachel pregnant? Ermm… ;) Apparently, I read that Brittany was going to give Artie a baby scare. Not sure if its 100% accurate but I used it because it leads to another spoiler that's more reliable.**

* * *

"Finn?"

The jock spun around to see a brunette standing before him. Looking at him directly in the eyes with her hands folded across her chest.

"Ermm…hi."

"Don't hi me. I need to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Us pairing up."

"Huh? Santana what are you talking about?" Finn asked as he slammed his locker shut.

"Look. You know how we're doing sex education this week and Holiday is substituting the sex ed teacher-"

"You mean _Miss_ Holiday?"

"Yeah. Whatever, now listen, because her and Mr Schue have some fling going on that they don't think we know, which is _so_ creepy, she's come to teach us, Glee club, about sex."

"Ok…so naturally we have to pair up?"

"Ha ha ha. Your wise cracks are not needed. Holiday is making us do some activity, with a partner, on sex. So…because you and I have already done the nasty, I thought who could be more perfect then Finn Hudson?"

"W-what? Santana look I'm flattered you thought of me first b-"

"No actually I didn't think of you first. Don't get ahead of yourself. I was going to go with Puck but he's going with someone else. Probably Lauren Zizes. Anyway, shhh, don't say that so loud. I may not be a Cheerio but I still have a reputation to uphold and I don't want that to be ruined by people spreading rumours about you turning me down."

"What about Sam?"

"Oh please Sam may be cute but really?"

"Well still, I don't think you and I should pair up to do something about sex."

"Why not?" Santana asked, offended by Finn's comment.

"Well, because you and I…had sex."

"Finn. That is the reason why we _should_ do it together seen as we've already had sex."

"Still, I'd feel uncomfortable…"

"Well you didn't seem uncomfortable in that hotel room."

"Just stop it ok? Why do you have to be so crude? I wouldn't partner up with you anyway because you were the one who told Rachel and the rest of the club about you and me. About the night, which to this day, was a _mistake_."

Santana narrowed her eyes at the jock as the word 'mistake' flowed out of his lips. Silence between the two fell. Thick and heavy, like poisonous gas. Only when she realized that they hadn't spoken for a several minutes, did Santana snap the icy pause with her words.

"Fine."

She had only said one word yet Finn felt more worried by that then if she had blown up in front of him. It was something about her saying one word when she was so angry. Finn knew Santana plotting yet another devious plan against him. Like her mono one.

"I'll ask Brittany."

"Ok."

Santana spun on her heels and walked away from Finn.

Yep. Another plan is coming his way.

* * *

"But why?" Rachel asked as she sat on one of the chairs in the practice room.

"Because you're the smartest person I know." Brittany replied as she seated herself beside the brunette. "After my cat. Except he doesn't speak English and I've tried everything to translate what he's saying. Did you know there aren't any cat whisperers in Ohio, at all?"

"Wow." Rachel began. "I did not know that."

"I know. Anyway, you have to help me. I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Ok, ok. Calm down. Breathe. Now what do you want me to help you with?"

"I have no idea what is going to happen now that I'm pregnant."

"Well why are you asking me?" Rachel asked as she shuffled a little in her seat. "It's not like I've been pregnant before. You should have asked Quinn. I can't help you that much."

"I know. I would have asked her but she's been so moody lately. Probably because prom is coming up and she most likely not going to be prom queen plus she has no date."

"Oh. Well I'll try and help you as much as I can but I really don't have any experience in this subject."

"Fine. You're still smarter than me. I'm just going crazy since I found out I had a bun in the oven." Brittany sighed as her head fell into her hands. "This wasn't supposed to happen. Not now. Not when I'm still in high school."

"Well most pregnancies in high school are never planned Brittany. They just happen."

"But me and Artie used protection."

"They aren't always hundred percent effective. I guess you're just the small percent that the contraception didn't work for."

"No offence Rachel, but that doesn't help."

"Sorry."

The blonde teenager raised her head from her hands, as Rachel noticed she now had a shiny glaze coating her eyes.

"I'm freaking out Rachel."

"I can't imagine what you are feeling right now." the brunette placed one hand on Brittany's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Urghh. I can't believe this! Damn pregnancy test. Why couldn't it just say positive?"

Rachel shot her a look of confusion as she dropped her hand from Brittany's shoulder. "W-what?"

"The pregnancy test. Why didn't it say positive instead of negative?"

"Wait y- what?"

"My pregnancy test said negative."

Rachel kept blinking at Brittany's answer. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "A-and you thought you were pregnant from that?"

"Yeah. I peed on the stick and then asked it for me not to be pregnant. I left it for three minutes and it said negative, which means I'm pregnant. Right?"

"Oh Brittany." Rachel sighed as she started to shake her head slightly. "That's not how a pregnancy test works."

"It's not?"

"No." Rachel chuckled slightly. She never thought she would be having this conversation. "When it says negative, it means you're _not_ pregnant. You don't ask it a question."

"You don't?"

"No."

"So, that means I'm…I'm not-"

"Pregnant? Yeah."

Brittany's eyes widened as a huge smile spread across her face. She tried to contain herself but even biting her lip couldn't keep Brittany from screaming aloud and hugging Rachel tightly.

"I'm not pregnant!" Brittany announced as she released the brunette from her hug and ran towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To Artie to tell him the news."

* * *

"So…yes or no?" Quinn asked Finn as she sat next to him in U.S history.

"I-I just don't understand. Why me?"

"Well isn't it obvious?" Finn's ex girlfriend asked him, who just shrugged. Clearly, it wasn't obvious to him seen as he was looking back at her blankly. Quinn sighed at his facial expression. "We dated. I see no reason not to, well apart from one but that's just one."

"Why don't you go with Puck seen as you still have something for him?"

"I never said it was Puck." Quinn informed Finn, who raised one eyebrow in disbelief. "Fine, but its not like they're strong."

"If you still have feelings for him why don't you just tell him?"

"Finn this isn't a perfect world where you can just tell someone you like them and they return your feelings and everything is ok."

"I know that it's not a perfect world Quinn. Trust me _I_ know."

"Well it doesn't matter. Puck wouldn't pair up with me anyway, he's already got someone."

"Yeah. I heard. Lauren."

"What?" Quinn raised her eyebrow at her ex boyfriend. "Who told you that?"

"Santana."

A small laugh passed Quinn lips as she shook her head. "No wonder."

"What do you mean?"

"Puck isn't going with Lauren."

"Then who is he doing the activity with?"

"Rachel."

"Are you serious? Rachel?"

"Yeah. So neither of us could go with the person we wanted." Quinn shrugged as she gazed at the sheet of paper on her desk.

"Quinn, I'll go with you."

* * *

"Hey guys." Holly greeted the Glee members as she entered the practice room the day after.

"Holly." Mr Schuester rose from his chair as the substitute approached him, with a smirk planted on his face.

"Hey Mr Schuester." Holly returned the directors smile as she stopped in front of him.

The two only became aware that there were teenagers in the same room as them, when Santana coughed, breaking their eye contact.

"Right." Mr Schue clapped his hands as he turned to face the Glee club. "Today guys, we welcome back Miss Holiday. She's subbing for the sex ed teacher who fell down the stairs near Figgin's office. Or so I heard from Sue. Well anyway…I give you Miss Holiday."

"Hey guys. Now I'm here to teach you a topic which I know a few of you may be a little iffy on but hopefully you can understand why your parents and teachers are telling you not to have sex."

"Well I don't think I ever want to have sex again even if it turned out I wasn't pregnant." Brittany muttered. "Well…"

"O…k. Well I've came up with this activity for all you guys to do. You gotta get into pairs then…"

No one heard what Holly had said next because they were all shuffling about trying to find a partner. Finn and Quinn were sitting next to each other and so they didn't need to move. As rest of the group shuffled around, Finn's eyes caught onto one particular brunette. She was moving towards a certain jock, who Finn thought was his friend but it turned out he was wrong. Rachel smiled as she reached Puck, which made Finn roll his eyes. As Rachel sat down, she spun her head around to see who Finn was going with to see his blonde ex girlfriend sitting next to him.

* * *

"Meet me in the auditorium." Rachel whispered in Quinn's ear as she passed her in the pratice room.

* * *

"What do you want Berry?" Quinn asked as she walked into the auditorium, at lunch, with her arms crossed against her chest.

"Quinn." Rachel started as she walked over to the piano. "I'm not giving up on Finn ok? It's not over between us."

"Are you serious?"

"Quinn look I know you and Finn have history but so do we an-"

"Look Berry I'm not going to steal Finn from you if that's what you're worried about. I know he still has feelings for you."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so you don't have to feel threatened by me. I know that Finn still loves you. It's obvious. He stares at you constantly and when I told him that you were pairing up with Puck to do that sex exercise, he had the same expression as he did when you kissed Blaine at your party. He still has feelings for you. It's obvious."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so I know that Finn is off limits."

"Oh, well thank you. I'm glad you're not perusing him."

"Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yeah." Rachel flashed a smile to the blonde student before sighing and leaning on her elbows on the piano.

"What is it?"

"Huh? Nothing, it's just I don't get how I'm supposed to talk to him. I mean whenever we are never alone and when we are, there's always this awkward silence between us that makes me uncomfortable. I can hardly talk to him about how I feel."

"Well, do you want me to help? I could get you two guys alone and I could help with what you could say to him."

"You would help me? You? Quinn Fabray?"

"Yeah." Quinn shrugged. "Why not?"

* * *

**R-r-review:) Brittany's not pregnant. Good, bad? Questions, suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome.**


	14. Heart beat

**Aww thank you so much for your reviews :)**

**Happy Glee Day everyone. Glee's on tonight.**

_**RockerPrincess83**_**: Haha, me love some jealous Finn too. ;)**

_**FinchelFan728**_**: Aww thank you :)**

_**Charlie1234**_**: Ermm… she may in time. You'll just have to see. :)**

* * *

"So, why do you guys think that sex is so great?" Holly asked as she sat in front of the Gee club the next day.

"It just is." Santana shrugged as she focused on her nails.

"Ok, I'm not going to disagree with you but what is it about sex that makes it so great. That makes you want have urges to screw someone?"

"Sometimes you don't even realize you're doing it." Brittany added as she quickly looked at her boyfriend before turning back to the front.

"Yep, that's true. So is that what you guys think? That it's just something that appears great? Or because you're too drunk, you don't even realize you're doing it, as Brittany said?"

"Pretty much." Santana replied.

"Oh, but when you have unprotected sex there is a risk that you could catch an STI's. Doesn't that put any of you off?"

"Not really. I mean everyone is doing it. Sex is everywhere if you think about it. We have celebrities taking naked picture of themselves and _accidentally_ leaking them on the internet. Even in music, sex is always mentioned, nearly."

"In music?"

"Yeah."

"Like what?"

"Like Do You Want To Touch Me?"

"Ahh, I see." Holly raised one eyebrow to the teenagers as they shot her a look of confusion. "Hit it!"

**We've been here too long**

**Tryna get along**

**Pretending that you're oh so shy**

**I'm a natural ma'am**

**Doing all I can**

**My temprature is running high**

**Cry at night**

**No one in sight**

**And we got so much to share**

**Talking's fine**

**If you got the time**

**But I ain't got the time to spare**

**Yeah**

**Do you wanna touch (Yeah)**

**Do you wanna touch (Yeah)**

**Do you wanna touch me there, where**

**Do you wanna touch (Yeah)**

**Do you wanna touch (Yeah)**

**Do you wanna touch me there, where**

**There, yeah**

**Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah**

**Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah**

**Every girl and boy**

**Needs a little joy**

**All you do is sit and stare**

**Banging on my knees**

**Baby, won't you please**

**Run your fingers through my hair**

**My, my, my**

**Whiskey and rye**

**Don't it make you feel so fine**

**Right or wrong**

**Don't it turn you on**

**Can't you see we're wasting time**

**Yeah**

**Do you wanna touch (Yeah)**

**Do you wanna touch (Yeah)**

**Do you wanna touch me there, where**

**Do you wanna touch (Yeah)**

**Do you wanna touch (Yeah)**

**Do you wanna touch me there, where**

**There, yeah**

**Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah**

**Do ya, do ya**

**Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah**

**Do ya, do ya**

**Touch me there**

**You know where**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah**

**Do ya, do ya**

"So, just remember. Whenever you have sex with someone." Holly began as she turned to the rest of the group. "You're having sex with everyone they've ever had sex with. And everybody's got a random."

* * *

"Rachel?" Finn called his ex girlfriend from down the corridor. Catching not only Rachel's, but others in the hall, attention.

"Finn?"

"Yeah hi. I need to talk to you." Finn told her as he finally reached her.

"About what?"

"You and Puck."

Rachel narrowed her eyes at the names as she tilted her head in confusion. "Noah?"

"Yeah. I know I've already asked you this but this time, I want you to swear on my life." Finn grabbed Rachel's hand placing it on the right side of his chest, before remembering her correcting him in the auditorium almost two years ago, then changing it to the left side of his chest. Feeling it pound against his rib cage yet again.

"Finn." Rachel started as she began to feel uncomfortable with her hand on her ex boyfriend's chest, in the middle of the corridor. "W-what are you doing?"

"Are you dating Puck?"

The words floated from Finn's mouth into Rachel's ears, causing her to feel déjà vu. Him asking her before with this very question before.

"F-F-"

"I just want a yes or no." Finn interrupted him as he unknowingly tightened his grip on Rachel's hand, in fear she would reply with a yes.

"No."

A wave of relief hit Finn at full speed. He deeply sighed as a smile appeared on his face. "Sorry. I just had to ask."

"O…k." Rachel said slowly as she raised one eyebrow at him. "Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I have my hand back?"

Finn looked down at her hand. Her small hand, which fitted perfectly in his own. In his grip, over his heart, an organ that went overboard when Rachel was near. After realizing that he still hadn't given Rachel her hand back, Finn quickly released her arm, blushing ever so slightly.

"Thank you."

"I-I'm sorry."

"It's ok Finn. Why did you think that me and Noah were dating?"

"Because you always seem to be pairing up with him for everything."

"Finn that's n-"

"I just want to know." Finn, yet again, interrupted his ex girlfriend. "What are we doing?"

"What?"

"Us. I mean, where are we? We kiss then don't even talk the next day. I don't want that. I don't want to ignore you. Wherever we are, we need to get out of it and fast. I-I just don't want to kiss you then avoid you. No. I don't."

"Finn I don't want that either."

"So then why is it happening?"

"I-I don't know." Rachel responded as she shook her head slightly. "I don't know Finn."

"I think we need to figure that out."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we can't carry on like this. One moment it seems like something is happening between us, then the next, we're not even talking to each other. I think we just need to figure this out. So we can move on from it."

"O-ok. I understand. Does this mean we have to stay away from each other?"

"No. Why should we do that?"

"I-" Rachel started by failed to continue. She couldn't seem to find an answer to Finn's question. He was right.

"No reason."

* * *

"And then…?" Quinn asked as she made herself more comfortable on Rachel's bed.

"I said 'no reason'."

"Wow! So where does that leave you guys?"

"I have no idea." Rachel shrugged as she sighed.

"Hey." Quinn made her way to the brunette, placing her head on her shoulder. "You two will get through it."

"Thanks."

"Hey!" Quinn shot her head up, grinning at Rachel.

"What…?"

"I just thought, why don't you join the celibacy club?"

"Celibacy club? You're still head of that?"

"No, I tell others what a sin it is."

"Oh, but why do you want me to join?"

"Because…first of all, you don't want sex. Secondly, Finn became interested in me because I wasn't like all the other girls, like you, I wasn't going to put out. I kept pushing him away, which made him want me more. Rachel, Finn is already interested in you so why not make him see how much he wants you? Plus we need new members."

"You really think that will make me seem more desirable to him?"

"Totally."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Artie. It just isn't mean to be."

"W-what? Brittany I-I don't get it."

"I've been thinking and with the help of Miss Holiday, I've decided I can't have another baby scare like that. Not again. It got me thinking that if I really was pregnant, I have no idea how to raise a child. I'm sorry Artie, but I have to break up with you."

"I-I don't know what to say."

"I'm sorry. I just can't be in a relationship with a guy."

"So what, you're going to stay single all your life?"

"No, actually, me and Santana were talking and, well one thing lead to another, long story short. I'm dating Santana."

Artie stared at his, now, ex girlfriend in shock. She had just said she was a lesbian in front of him, practically. He had no idea what he could say to respond to it. What would you say to that?

"Ermm…I…"

"Sorry Artie."

"It's ok. I'm glad you're happy. Artie finally replied as he began to wheel himself away.

* * *

"Wait, what is Mrs Pillsbury-Howell doing here?" Rachel asked she walked into the auditorium with Quinn.

"Actually it's still Pillsbury." Emma told the student. "And I've joined the celibacy club."

"O…k. So why are Noah and Mr Howell here?"

"Look, guys it doesn't matter why Emma, Carl or Puck are here ok?" Holly called from the seats in front of the five, sitting next to Will. "I just want the celibacy club to sing this song."

"Fine, let's start then." Rachel clapped her hands together as she stood in front of a microphone.

**Gonna find my baby**

**Gonna hold her tight**

**Gonna grab some afternoon delight**

**My mottos always been**

**When it's right, its right**

**Why wait until the middle of a cold dark night**

**When everything a clearer in the light of day**

**And we know that night is always gonna be here anyway**

**Thinking of you is working up my appetite**

**Looking forward to a little afternoon delight**

**Ru-**

"Excuse me?" Rachel began as she interrupted the song, causing it to stop.

"Yes Rachel?" Mr Schuester asked, lifelessly.

"I don't think that this is something a celibacy club should be singing. I mean afternoon delight really? Should we be even singing this with two adults?"

"Afternoon delight is a desert."

"Err…no!" Holly joined in.

"What?" Emma asked as she turned her focus away from the brunette. "Then why are we singing this song?"

"Becau-"

"No, I don't want know." Emma told the rest of the group as she began to walk away. "There is no way I'm singing this song." Emma added before leaving the auditorium.

"Wow, Mrs Pillsbury can do a Berry storm out!" Puck joked before Rachel shot him a look.

* * *

"I'm sorry Artie. I know how much you liked her." Tina rubbed her ex boyfriends back, the next day, as everyone began to crowd around the teenager.

"Yeah but she's happy now. That's all that matters right?"

"That's very sweet of you Artie." Rachel added.

"Hey guys. Right I think Miss Holiday has something she wants to share with the rest of you."

"Yes I do." Holly smiled at the Glee club as she entered the room with Santana and Brittany by her side. "Grab a stool." she muttered to the two girls before grabbing herself one. "Me, Brit and Santana have been working on something."

"Ready?" Santana asked the two before looking in front.

**I took my love and I took it down**

**I climbed a mountain and turned around**

**And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills**

**Where the landslide brought me down**

**Ohh, mirror in the sky**

**What is love**

**Can the child within my heart**

**Rise above**

**Can I sail through the changing ocean tides**

**Can I handle the seasons of my life**

**Ohh, ohh (ohh, ohh)**

**Ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh**

**Well I've been afraid of changing**

'**Cause I build my life**

**Around you**

**But time makes you bolder**

**Children get older**

**And I'm getting older too**

**Well, I'm getting older too**

**Soo, take this love and take it down**

**Yeah, if you climb a mountain and you**

**Turn around**

**And if you see my reflection in the**

**Snow covered hills**

**Where the landslide brought me down**

**And if you see my reflection in the**

**Snow covered hills**

**Well maybe**

**Well maybe**

**Well maybe (Well maybe)**

**The landslide will bring you down**

* * *

**R-r-review:) Brittana, Faberry friendship and Finchel moments :D Ok, so the next chapter will be on regionals and I have a little surprise for you all. I'm adding in something that isn't supposed to happen until episode 17/18 but no one is sure whether it will happen or not, so I'll put it in the next few. Good, Bad? Questions, suggestions and constructive criticism are always welcome :)**


	15. Welcome back

**No Finn and Rachel scenes in Sexy :( but I've seen the Original Song promo, I see some Finchel goodness. ;)**

_**RockerPrincess83**_**: Ermm…**

* * *

"You ready guys?" Mr Schue asked his Glee club as he entered the room the following week. "Because regionals are here!" the Glee director announced as the teenagers cheered for the upcoming event. "Ok, now guys, we still need to concentrate, two more songs are still needed if we want to compete."

"Why don't we do-"

"Santana, think about it. Am I really going to say yes to it?" Mr Schue interrupted the Latino.

Santana sighed as she slumped back into her chair, knowing that he wouldn't say yes to her suggestion.

"Ok, we still have thre-"

"Mr Schue?" Rachel interjected as she stuck her hand in the air. "I'm currently working writing my own songs and when it is completed, I would very much like for you to consider, if not use, it for regionals."

"Ermm…ok. Can it be finished by the end of tomorrow?"

"Certainly."

"Great. Looks like we may have our songs."

* * *

"Hey Rachel."

"Oh hey Quinn." the brunette smiled at her new friend as she continued to walk down the corridors. "How are you today?"

"Great. You?"

"Fine."

"Lovely, so how are things going with you and Finn?" Quinn asked as she faced Rachel.

"Slow, I guess. I mean, nothing is really happening. We haven't even talked to each other since the hall incident last week. I think he's avoiding me again."

"But you said he didn-"

"I know but I just have this feeling that whenever he sees me, he panics and runs the other way."

"Hey, if you want I can talk to him? Get him to see sense."

"Really? You would?" Rachel beamed at the blonde student who was smiling back at her.

"Of course Rachel. I'll talk to Finn for you."

"Thank you Quinn."

* * *

"Hey." Quinn nudged the quarterback in the shoulder as she sat next to him at lunch. "How are you?"

"Huh? Oh hey Quinn. I'm alright. You?"

"Finn where were you? You seemed like you were daydreaming."

"Ermm…" Finn began as he sat up straight. "Err…yeah. I was just thinking about some tests we have soon." he lied.

"Hmmm." Quinn raised her eyebrow in disbelief, but continued to carry on. "So nothing to do with Rachel?"

"What? No. It's got nothing to do with Rachel." Finn lied again.

"I'm not stupid." Quinn stated as she ripped open the lid of her yoghurt pot. "I know you think about her still."

"I…no…" Finn stuttered as he watched Quinn dunk her plastic spoon into the pot.

"It's just too bad she doesn't reciprocate those feelings." Quinn muttered as she innocently scooped a spoonful of low fat yoghurt into her mouth.

"W-what?" Finn turned to face his ex girlfriend full on. "What are you talking about?"

"Well I thought it was obvious seen as she always pairs up with Puck." Quinn blurted out before realizing what she had said. "Oh. No. You weren't supposed to hear that." she dramatically gasped as one hand fell over her mouth. "Look, just forget that I said anything. Ok? This conversation never happened."

"What?" Finn repeated, still staring at her. "Y-you can't just blurt something like that out then keep quiet. Do you really think I'm going to forget about this?"

"I-well I guess you're right."

"She-are you sure that Rachel isn't…"

"Positive."

"It just doesn't seem like Rachel. She wouldn't."

"Maybe you're right. I might have just assumed she didn't."

"Right."

"But, have you noticed how she's always pairing up with Puck? I mean when was the last time she asked _you_ to do a duet with her?"

"I-"

"Look, I don't want to stir things but I think, this is just _my_ personal opinion, that she's not that into you anymore."

"What, you mean she's more into Puck? She can't be. She swore on my life that she-"

"I was talking to her this morning and she said that she isn't dating Puck, but she does have feelings for him."

"No, no." Finn began to shake his head in disbelief. "No." he repeated.

"I'm sorry Fi-"

"I need to talk to her." Finn rose from his chair.

"Finn, listen to me. If I were you, I wouldn't go over to her now. She's clearly developing feelings, however strong, towards Puck and why not? He has that whole bad boy presence."

"So…?"

"So…if you go and talk to her, you'll just be pushing her into the arms of Puck. You going over to her saying are you over me? Are you this, or that, will make her irritated. While she is irritated, Rachel will then talk to Puck, who wouldn't bombard her with so many questions thus her becoming more attracted to Puck than you."

"You think?" Finn asked as he sat back down.

"Yeah but it's _only_ what I think. You can go to her if you want, it's just I think, you may drive her away and I know you don't want that."

"Yeah. You're right. So then what do I do?"

"I can talk to Rachel if you like?"

"Since when have you and Rachel been friends?"

"Me and Rachel have a lot more in common than just boys." Quinn informed the jock as she finished her yoghurt. "She is choosing abstinence and so am I. So do you want me to have a word with her?"

"Yeah."

* * *

The next lesson Finn had was with Rachel. He wasn't sure whether he should talk to her or not. Whether their conversation would turn into an interrogation with Rachel in the spotlight, which then, according to Quinn's theory, would lead her into the arms of Puckerman. Finn shuddered at the thought of Puck and Rachel strolling down the halls, linking arms. Smiling. Kissing. The thought made Finn want to be sick. Surely, Rachel knew Finn loved her? He does, doesn't he? Finn was still holding onto their past. Rachel was moving on, she was doing duets with other guys. There was no place for Finn in her mind now, was there?

As other students began to file into the classroom, Finn spotted a particular brunette making her way towards the front. Watching her perfect hair flow made Finn's heart flutter. Her perfect hair, which lead to her perfect face, which then lead to her perfect eyes. How could something so perfect date Puck? But they _weren't_ dating.

At least not yet.

* * *

"What are you playing at Fabray?" Santana asked Quinn as she approached the blonde at her locker.

"Santana?"

"What are you doing?"

"Doing?" Quinn repeated, looking genuinely confused.

"Don't play dumb. I heard what you said to Finn at lunch and to Rachel this morning."

"I don't know what you-"

"You're playing them off against one another."

"How did you even hear what I was saying to them?" Quinn asked as she raised her left eyebrow in curiosity.

"I just happened to be near." Santana lied.

"Well, nothing is happening. I'm not doing anything." the blonde shrugged before facing back towards her locker.

"Oh please. You can pull the wool over Frankenteen and the dwarf but not me. So spill." Quinn didn't reply causing Santana to sigh. "Fine, if you don't spill, I'll tell Berry and Finn what you've been doing."

"Like they would believe you."

"Want to take that risk?"

"Fine." she slammed her locker door shut. "I'm trying to get Finn."

"But you already had Finn. _You_ broke up with _him_ at Rachel's party. Remember?"

"No, I never had Finn then. He was always moping around, staring at manhands. So, I broke up with him, making him realize he's still in love with her."

"Ok, so you can see where I'm confused. You're making him realize he's in love with dwarf? Are we hearing the same thing?"

"Look, After making him become aware that he still has feelings for Rachel, I'll break his heart by telling him that Rachel is not interested in him anymore, which will be easier than I thought seen as the two have this awkwardness surrounding each other."

"But there's still a fault in that little plan of yours, oh what was it? Oh yeah. Rachel. Finn isn't going to take your word over hers." Santana pointed out.

"I know that. That's why I became friends with her. You see if I can convince Rachel that Finn hasn't got any strong feelings towards her, then I can point her in the direction of one Noah Puckerman."

"So you're just a rebound for Finn?"

"No. Finn will confide in me, telling me all about RuPaul and how he's lost all faith in getting a relationship that will last long enough because every female he's been with has screwed him over, then, after I help mend his broken heart, he will see that not every girl is like Berry. I tell him, repeatedly, how I'm deeply sorry for what I've done to him and voila! I get Finn and Puck becomes bored of Berry as he normally does meaning she would be alone. Everything works out perfectly."

Santana hugged Quinn tightly, with a grin spread across her face before releasing her.

"Welcome back Quinn."

* * *

**R-r-review:) Fabray friendship is a sham. Questions, suggestions and constructive criticism are always welcome. :)**


	16. Home truths

**Thank you so much for your lovely, Quinn hating, comments. ;)**

_**YaBabe**_**: Haha, that's exactly what I think. I just don't understand how it's a ship.**

_**Laylita83**_**: Don't worry you're not the only one. I hate Fuinn so much and I can't stand the fact that it's being resurrected, from what I thought was ship hell!**

_**WestmeetsEaston**_**: Haha. Hmm…maybe not the dying part but I'm intrigued with the first part ;)**

* * *

"Boo." Quinn grabbed both of Rachel's shoulders from behind as the brunette shot up.

"I carry a-" Rachel started as she spun around to see a confused blonde. "Oh, Quinn." Rachel clutched her chest in relief. "I thought you were someone else.

"I can see that. Who did you think I was?"

"Oh, just jocks, anyone who wants to see me make a fool out of my self."

"So…pretty much everyone?" Quinn lightly laughed.

"Well…yeah."

Quinn laughed to herself as she sat next to the brunette, gazing at the work that was in front of her.

"So…did you talk to Finn?" Rachel asked as she looked up at the ex cheerleader.

"Hmm? Yeah. Ermm…I don't really know how to tell you this but…"

"Bad news. Should of guessed."

"He didn't actually-"

"I just thought that after what happened at my party he would want to talk, but then again I can see it's more of a reason to distance himself away from me."

"What are you talking about? What happened at your party?"

"Hmm? N-nothing. I shouldn't of mentioned it."

"No, no. Rachel if there is something that is stopping Finn from you then I think I should know. I mean I am helping you after all. I need you to be honest with me."

Rachel bit her lip, contemplating whether to tell the girl that used to make her life a living nightmare about something, that if it spread around school, could boost her social life but would ground any chance of her and Finn getting back together, into a fine dust. Rachel sighed, giving into Quinn, as she closed her book and scanned her surroundings, checking that no one was in range of hearing her. "Look, you can't tell anyone. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Right, well, at my party, Finn told me he felt something more than fireworks with me…"

Quinn turned back to her confused face as Rachel mentioned 'more than fireworks', trying to figure out what she was talking about.

"…then the next thing I remember is that I wake up, in the morning, next to Finn. Naked."

The blonde gasped as Rachel shook her head. "That's not the end of it."

"It's not?"

"No, but you can't tell Finn this part. You can't tell anyone."

"I wont."

"No, Quinn I mean it. Not another living soul."

"I swear."

"When I was looking for my clothes that were scattered on the floor, Finn had already gone down stairs at this point, I found something." Rachel paused wondering whether telling Quinn about her finding would be such a good idea. "I found a torn wrapper. To a condom."

Quinn stared at the brunette, her mouth slightly open, still trying to process the information the wannabe Diva had imparted onto her. Rachel gazed down towards her closed book, waiting for Quinn's response. Waiting for her to say how shocked she was and whether she thinks they did or not, because, truth be told, Rachel had no idea. She didn't no what to think. This was Rachel Berry. She would know if she had sex since she's a virgin wouldn't she? Though, they were in the same bed naked. Rachel didn't know what to think. She didn't want to think about it.

"A-and Finn doesn't know?"

"No and you can't tell him either. I don't know what I would do if it got out."

"I understand."

"I just-no one can know. Please don't tell anyone."

"I swear."

* * *

"Hey Brittany." Artie smiled at his ex girlfriend as he wheeled himself out of his class. "Just the person I wanted to see."

"Ermm…hi Artie." Brittany flashed a smile at him before looking ahead. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I just want you to know that there are no hard feelings. You know, between us."

"Oh, thank you Artie. I'm glad that you and I can still be friends."

"Yeah. I just wanted you to know that."

* * *

"So why am I here again?" Finn asked Rachel as she led him into the practice room.

"Because, I need someone to hear it."

"So I was the first person you thought of?" Finn asked, trying to hide his smile that was surfacing to his face.

"You can be honest."

"Yeah." Finn began as he sat on one of the brown chairs. "So can a lot of other guys in Glee."

"Finn. I mean your opinion means a lot to me." Rachel told her ex boyfriend as she stood by the black piano. She nodded at Brad as she closed her eyes.

**What have I done? I wish I could run**

**Away from this ship going under**

**Just trying to help**

**Hurt every-**

Rachel felt a hard lump forming in her throat while her eyesight began to blur. She signalled for the pianist to start the line again.

**Hurt everyone else**

**Now I feel the wei-**

"I'm sorry." Rachel half laughed as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Let's just start it again. Brad."

"No." Finn interrupted as he looked at Rachel into the eyes. "You don't need to."

"Finn, I didn't even finis-"

"Rachel, you were crying through that song. I don't want to see you cry. Not this way."

"What? You thought that this was over yo-"

"Yeah."

"No, I cry every time I sing a solo."

"Rachel you-"

"Finn, I don't know what you're thinking but I have to go now. Thank you for your time though." Rachel left a very confused Finn Hudson in the practice room as she walked towards her new _friend_.

* * *

"Here." Rachel told her director as she passed him several sheets of music. "Two songs. As promised."

"Oh." Mr Schuester looked down towards his palm to see the title of one of her songs. "Get It Right?"

"Yes." Rachel shot her head around to her ex boyfriend, who noticed her looking and faced the ceiling. "It's completely fiction." she lied to Mr Schue after turning around.

"I never asked what it was about-"

"Shall we get on with the lesson?" Rachel asked as she made her way towards the back, where there was a spare seat that was an enough distance from Finn.

* * *

"I tried." Rachel explained to Quinn as the two sat in the library. "I really did."

"Wait I'm confused. What did you do?"

"I asked him if to listen to one of my songs, in hope that he would understand that the song was about him, but I couldn't even finish it. I ended up crying. At the beginning of it! I thought that if I made him listen, he could still see there still was time for us to work things out but I guess I blew it. I knew it was only a matter of time."

"For what?"

"Until he drifts apart from me."

"Rachel, come on. There's still hope."

"Hope? Hope has done nothing for me. Nothing Quinn. Hope is just imagination. Imagining the impossible. We delude ourselves into thinking that there is still a chance. Still time. But in reality, there are no second chance. Time has run up."

"Rachel you-"

"Quinn, there is no hope for us."

"He still cares for you."

"But he's already moving on. He's probably seeing someone else anyway. I'm just meant to be alone I guess." Rachel sighed as she placed her head into her hands.

"Come on. There's gotta be some guy out there for you. Like Puck."

"Noah?" Rachel asked as she raised her head up. "Really?"

"Well, he seemed to take an interest in you before."

"That was different. Plus he's in love with Lauren."

"Actually, I heard him and Lauren had this massive fight, now they're not talking to each other. So you've got a shot."

"Quinn, I am not going to date Noah."

"Fine. Stay upset and moping after a boy who clearly isn't worth your time."

"But he is-"

"Rachel you aren't even prepared to tell him the truth. How can you say that he's the one, if you can't be truthful?"

"I-I don't know. I can't tell him. I just can't."

"I know. _You_ can't tell him."

* * *

"Hey." Quinn smiled at her ex boyfriend as she sat next to him in Spanish. "Can you believe Mr Schue? I mean what is up with this?"

"I know, I asked him and he said it was to raise enthusiasm in Spanish." Finn replied as he threw a paper ball across the room, towards Puck.

"Ok, can you stop?"

"What?" Finn asked before following Quinn's eyes, to the scrunched up paper he was holding in his hand. "Oh. Sorry." he placed the ball on the desk, then looking back at Quinn. "Mike and Puck started it."

"Well you can finish it."

"Sorry."

"No, it's ok. So, is he still trying to seem ok?"

"Who?"

"Mr Schue." Quinn replied staring at her Spanish teacher. "I mean after Holly breaking up with him. She made him fun, now he's trying to keep up that energy but he's failing. Epically."

"Totally."

"I bet he wants to rewind back to when she was still around."

"I wouldn't know. I'm not Mr Schue."

"I know, I mean even I wouldn't mind rewinding back. To when things just seemed more calmer. Well except Brittany's baby scare, which ended in Artie getting dumped."

"Yeah."

"Well at least you wouldn't have the same problem." Quinn joked as Finn raised one eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"I mean you and Rach- oh crap. I did it again."

"Quinn? What do you know?"

"N-nothing. Nothing Finn. Anyway Mr Schue-"

"No Quinn don't change the subject." Finn turned to face Quinn fully, his dark brown eyes locking onto hers.

"I-I shouldn't be the one to tell you. Rachel should." Quinn told him as she turned to face the front, away from his intense stare.

"W-what?"

"Though I don't think Rachel would tell you. She's lied to you all the way up to now, so what's stopping her from continuing?"

"Quinn? You're scaring me now."

Quinn sighed as she, like Rachel, checked to see if anyone was listening. "Rachel told me about you and her waking up in the same bed after her party. Without any…clothes." Finn began to look uneasy as Quinn continued. "Well, she never told you what she found after you left the room. When you came downstairs to us."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Well…"

* * *

"Really Rachel?" Finn asked his ex girlfriend as he stormed up to her on the field.

* * *

**R-r-review:) Finn knows. Uh oh. Good, bad? Questions, suggestions and constructive criticism are always welcome. :)**


	17. Going back

**Aww, your Quinn hating reviews just make me laugh. :) Thank you so much I **_**love**_** all of you. Ahhh I'm so happy I get to watch Glee on my birthday XD Well my birthday is on Wednesday but… if I watch it live, it will be two in the morning here. Ahh well, doesn't matter whether I have school the next day…**

_**Laylita83**_**: I heard that too. I'm not sure whether it's a 100% reliable but if she does then I hope she realizes what a bitch she is and get with Sam or Puck :)**

_**SWACGleekFreak**_**: Totally.**

_**WestmeetsEaston**_**: Same, Finn and Rachel sexy times are never a problem with me ;)**

* * *

"Finn? Is that you?" Rachel squinted her eyes, before blocking the sun out by placing her hand on her forehead. "Oh, hey Finn. W-what do you need from me? Wait, shouldn't you be in a class right now? Ermm…Spanish right? Mr Schue? Shouldn't you be in there right now?"

"Well, shouldn't you be telling me the truth? Y'know something you promised me you would do." Finn shrugged as Rachel furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Finn what are you talking about?"

"You being a liar."

"Finn, I honestly do not have a clue about what you're talking about."

"Why, because you have so many lies you can't keep track of them?"

"Finn." Rachel started as she closed her textbook. "Look, please stop accu-"

"No. You know what? I thought that you lying to me about Jesse was bad, but this. This was much worse."

"What did I li-"

"You and me, Rachel. How you found a condom wrapper." Finn told his ex girlfriend, who fell silent as soon as the words flowed from his mouth. Rachel stood up, facing Finn, and sighed, she knew it was a matter of time. It was an inevitably.

"Finn how did you even find out about that?"

"Like I would tell you, you see I trust my sources unlike you."

"Wait I never told anyone…except-"

"Look, does it matter? You lied Rachel. To _me_."

"Finn can I-"

"Just what can you say to that? You lied to me. Me, Rachel. I thought that no matter what happens between us, we could at least be honest with each other. I mean what the hell? D-did you not feel the same way? Was it just something I assumed you would do too? I just don't understand how you could think that it was acceptable. How you could so easily decide not to tell me-"

"Easily?" Rachel repeated as she interrupted Finn in mid sentence. "You think that it was easy? Like it, was one of those decisions that I don't even have to think that much? Finn, I contemplated about telling you or not, so many times. I thought that if I told you, you would run away from me. You would want nothing to do with me anymore. I-I just thought that after how you reacted to us in the same bed, if you found out, I thought you would freak out and not talk to me. Avoid me."

"But that still doesn't make up for you lying to me. About something as important as this. I-I just don't know what to believe. Bottom line is that you lied to me Rachel and I know I've lied in the past but never has it been on this kind of level. Sorry but I- actually I don't know how I feel right now. I mean you've lied to me before but you always come out with the truth instantly, I guess this time was different."

"Finn you have-"

"I think that I need to be alone right now. Just to take in what happened." Finn informed his ex girlfriend as he turned around and walked away from her, slowly approaching the wide field in front of him.

Rachel didn't say another word, she just sat back down, but instead of continuing with reading her textbooks, she watched Finn walk further and further away from her. His figure gradually getting harder and harder to make out, until he was nothing but a small shadow in the distance.

* * *

"Can I talk to you?" Rachel asked her _friend_ Quinn, who was in the auditorium reading some sheets of music.

Quinn's head shot up at the mention of her name, before giving a smile to the brunette, who was fast approaching her. "Rach, how-"

"Don't Rach me. You told Finn. Don't even deny it."

"I wasn't going to." Quinn's sweet smile that was planted on her face was replaced by a smirk.

"H-how could you? I thought that we were friends. That you actually liked me. I guess that was just a silly delusion of mine."

"Sure was." Quinn replied. "Look, I don't know why you're so upset. He was going to find out eventually. The truth will always come out remember. I just made the whole process faster."

"More like you stirred between me and Finn. You got in the way of us. You've created a wedge tha-"

"Actually, _you_ created the wedge between you and Finn. Like I said, it was going to come out anyway."

"I- just how could you?"

"Do you know how this story plays out? I get Finn, you get heartbroken."

"How can you even say that?"

"You and Finn may of woken up next to each other naked, but we've done the deed and we were both a hundred percent sure we did."

Rachel felt her eyes stinging. She tried to ignore it, push past it, but she couldn't. The tears were filling her eyes up too much. They were threatening to pour downwards. Just one blink. That was all that was needed to let the tears come cascading down her cheeks. One blink. The pressure of trying not to blink was too much for her. Rachel shook her head slightly in disbelief of Quinn's comment. Not believing for a second that it was true. Though, it didn't matter how much she refused to believe it, there was a part that was already accepting this, as the truth.

Rachel tried not to, but as soon as the tears began to trickle down her face, she had to leave the room. She had to leave Quinn feeling happy about herself.

* * *

"Just do it!"

"No way, Quinn."

"Why not?" Quinn asked as she placed her hands on her hips. "You said you were going to be nice to everyone."

"Actually, I said I was going to be nice to Jews only." Puck informed the blonde as he leaned against his locker. "It's going to have to cost you."

"God, you're disgusting. You sell yourself?"

"Sell myself?" Puck repeated, mockingly placing his hand over his heart, as if her words pierced through his chest, straight to his heart. "You make out like I have sex with people if they pay me."

"You do don't you?"

"What? No. Sex with the Puck maestro is always free." Puck smirked at the blonde, before winking at her. "But favours on the other hand. Unless you're a Jew, it requires some of the green."

"What?"

"A favour from the Puckasarus doesn't not come cheap. That's how it is baby."

"You know, only sad and troubled people refer to themselves in the third person. Like the Beiste or…well, you."

"Actually Quinn. Only winning people refer to themselves in the third person. Like the Beiste or…well, me." Puck joked, as he stood straight.

"Fine. I don't need your help." Quinn rolled her eyes before spinning on her heels and walking in the opposite direction.

"You know you'll change your mind." Puck called after her before opening his locker.

* * *

"Hey, is it ok if I come in?" Finn asked his ex girlfriend as he knocked on the door to the practice room.

"Hey, yeah of course it is. Come in." Quinn smiled at the quarterback as she made a hand gesture urging him to enter the room. "Come sit. You look awful."

"Yeah, well I haven't had a great day today." Finn informed her as he sat next to her.

"I gathered. So what happened to you after you stormed out of Spanish? Mr Schue called after you and nearly ran out of the class too, trying to get you back."

"I went to look for Rachel."

"You did?" Quinn asked as she closed the textbook in front of her. "W-what did you say?"

"I asked her, how could she do it? How could she lie to me like that? How could she hold back on information like that?"

"And what did she say?"

"Just how hard it was for her to decide not to tell me about it. That she was doing it for my own good."

"Did you say I told you?"

"No." Finn replied as he faced his ex girlfriend. "But she kind of sussed it out, so she might come up to you at one point. Just to let you know."

"Oh. Ok. I'll prepare myself for it. So how are you feeling?"

"Angry. Confused. I just want to back in time you know." Quinn laughed slightly at the thought of her talking about this very same topic to him earlier. "Just reverse back to a time when there were no problems. No drunken nights hanging over your head."

"Well, we can't Finn. No matter how much we try. Just got to deal with it. It's not like you're going to be on your own though, I'll be here. Helping you every step of the way."

"Thanks Quinn. I don't know where I would be without you."

* * *

"So how is your plan going?" Santana asked Quinn as she sneaked up behind her in the dinner line.

"Fine I guess. Why?"

"No reason. It's just I want in."

"Want in?" Quinn repeated as she grabbed an apple. "What do you mean?"

"I want to help you with this plan of yours."

"Why? Last week you hated me."

"Yeah, but all that changed when I got slushied in the face by Karofsky…"

"Ooh yeah. I heard about that."

"…and I thought that, well Karofsky was going to feel my fury but maybe I should try the higher road instead. I mean since I've been with Brittany, I've totally changed the way I think. Anyway I tried doing what Puck was going to do originally, be nice to everyone, but that was long so I decided to change it to people who have been head cheerleaders."

"Wait, that's only me then."

"Exactly. If Puck's doing Jews, I can do HC's. Anyway, I want to know, how can I help?"

"Well, I don't really need your hel- wait scratch that. I do need you to help me with one thing."

* * *

"Puck don't make me pissed." Santana told the jock as she clenched her fist. "Remember what happened last time?"

"Alright, fine. I'll help. See how you came back Fabray?"

"Urghh." Quinn rolled her eyes at the father of her child, she gave away. "Just listen. I need you to comfort Rachel."

"What? Did I just hear you right?"

"Shut up Puckerman. I need you to be nice to her. Don't be shy to do it somewhere public like the corridors and maybe your arm could drape over her shoulder."

"Quinn this is weird. Even on my standards and I was going to do a sex tape as well."

Quinn and Santana looked at each other, raising their eyebrows at Puckerman's comment.

"O…k. Moving on, I need you to do it. Got it?"

"Yep."

* * *

"Maybe you should try and vent about it." Quinn suggested as she strolled down the corridors with Finn by her side.

"What, like on the internet?"

"Well not really but you could. I was thinking more along the lines of just telling someone. Letting all those feelings out. You could write about it if you prefer?"

"Thanks Quinn but I th-"

"…Noah that's exactly what I meant. Wow. You just know me." Rachel joked as she and Puck walked passed Finn and Quinn. The quarterback's eyes following the pair as they walk into the distance.

* * *

"You guys nervous?" Mr Schue asked his Glee clubbers as they arrived at the building where regionals were going to be set.

"Mr Schue. Let's face it. We're going to win this thing. Ain't not reason for us to be nervous."

The director laughed at Mercedes joke before addressing the rest of the group. "Alright, let's go get our passes so we can get into the green room." The group followed their teacher into the building.

"So, where are you now?" Santana asked Quinn as the two walked side by side.

"Shhh, keep your voice down. I'm not going to announce it here, where RuPaul and Finn are in listening distance."

"Fine tell me later."

* * *

"So many people." Rachel muttered to herself as she peeped through the red velvet curtains. "More than last year."

"That's because show choir is becoming frequently popular, McKinley high school being the exception." A familiar voice informed Rachel as the mysterious person approached her from the back.

She knew that voice all too well.

Rachel spun around to see that she was right. "Jesse?"

"Rachel." the brunette nodded slightly before taking another step closer.

"Take one more step and I will scream." Rachel warned her ex boyfriend, as her hands automatically went to her side pocket, where her rape whistle was.

"Calm down." Jesse started as he held his hands up in a surrender position. "I'm just here to apologise to you."

"Apologise? Well you're a little too late for that. Aren't you?"

"I know. I wanted to apologise half an hour after it happened but I thought you needed some space."

"Well you're right. I did need some space. Space from you. Nevertheless, it seems like I still need some more. Preferably for the rest of my life!"

"Rachel I understand. What I did to you was unthinkable. If I could go back in time to change it, I would."

"Did you mean it? When you said you loved me?"

"Of course. How could I not?"

"Oh, well it didn't seem like you did seen as you threw eggs at me in the parking lot, when you knew I'm a vegan."

"Rachel, that was truly the most horrific moment of my life that I wish I could make disappear as I'm sure you do too."

"No, actually. I learned from that. I learned, not only does washing raw egg out of your hair takes three attempts but the fact that I let in people and trust them way too easily. Your egging is a constant reminder to me that if I'm not careful enough, that is what will happen."

"I'm sorry."

"So why are you here? I thought you weren't in Vocal Adrenaline anymore?"

"I'm not. I just came by to see who will be competing my old team at Nationals."

"Oh. Ok."

"Hopefully it will be New Directions."

* * *

Rachel inhaled deeply as she stood in front the curtain, facing the audience, who were behind the red curtain. As Rachel closed her eyes, she heard a noise, which made her eyelids open instantly to reveal her ex boyfriend making his way to his position. "Hey Finn." Rachel smiled at the quarterback, who just nodded in her direction as a reply. "Listen I need to tell yo-"

'_And the next contestants are New Directions from McKinley high school!'_ the speaker announced, causing Rachel to drop the one-way conversation she had with Finn.

"Good luck." Finn muttered as he took one step forward.

"Finn, listen carefully, because I mean every word of it."

**What have I done? I wish I could run**

**Away from this ship going under**

**Just trying to help**

**Hurt everyone else**

**Now I feel the weight of the world is**

**On my shoulders**

**What can you when your good isn't good enough?**

**And all that you touch, tumbles down?**

'**Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things**

**I just want to fix it somehow**

**But many times will it take?**

**Or how many times will it take for me?**

**To get it right**

**So I throw up my fists**

**Throw a punch in the air**

**And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair**

**Yeah, I'll send out a wish**

**Yeah, I'll send up a prayer**

**And then finally, someone will see**

**How much I care**

**What can you when your good isn't good enough?**

**And all that you touch, tumbles down?**

**Oh my best intentions keep making a mess of things**

**I just want to fix it somehow**

**But many times will it take?**

**Or how many times will it take?**

**To get it right**

**To get it right**

* * *

After the applause from the first song, the group assembled themselves for their next and final song.

**Yeah you may think that I'm a zero**

**But hey, everyone you want to be**

**Well they started off like me**

**You may say that I'm a freak show (I don't care)**

**But give me just a little time**

**I bet you're gonna change your mind**

**All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way**

**It ain't so hard to take**

**That's right**

'**Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name**

**And I'll just look away**

**That's right**

**Just go ahead and hate on me**

**And run your mouth**

**So everyone can hear**

**Hit me with the worst you got**

**And knock me down**

**Baby I don't care**

**Keep it up and soon enough**

**You'll figure out**

**You wanna be**

**You wanna be**

**A loser like me**

**A loser like me**

**A loser like me**

**Hey you, over there**

**Keep the 'L' up, up in the air**

**Hey you, over there**

**Keep the 'L' up cause I don't care**

**You can throw your sticks**

**And you can throw your stones**

**Just like a rocket just watch me go**

**Yeah L-O-S-E-R**

**I can only be who I are**

**Just go ahead and hate on me**

**And run your mouth**

**So everyone can hear**

**Hit me with the worst you got**

**And knock me down**

**Baby I don't care**

**Keep it up and soon enough**

**You'll figure out**

**You wanna be**

**You wanna be**

**A loser like me**

**Just go ahead and hate on me**

**And run your mouth**

**So everyone can hear**

**Hit me with the worst you got**

**And knock me down**

**Baby I don't care**

**Keep it up and soon enough**

**You'll figure out**

**You wanna be**

**You wanna be**

**A loser like me**

**A loser like me**

**A loser like me**

**A loser like me**

**A loser like me**

* * *

"And now…drum roll please?" a man asked as he stood in the middle of the stage with all three teams, New Directions, Warblers and Oral Intensity, lined up behind him. "The team that has placed second is…Oral Intensity!"

The whole of New Directions, shot their face towards the boy that used to be in their team, Kurt, but couldn't find him. Nor Blaine.

"And now, the team, which has come first." Rachel felt herself shaking uncontrollably. The last time she was here, with her team, they didn't even place. Not even second. Now it was between her and Kurt. Only one was going to win. Rachel couldn't feel her legs anymore and felt the suspense getting to her. She gazed upwards, at the audience, who were also on the edge of their seats, to notice a Jesse St. James standing at the back. Waving and smiling.

"The team, which has come first, is…New Directions!"

* * *

**R-r-review:) ND won :) Warblers didn't :| Anyway…good, bad. Questions, suggestions and constructive criticism are always welcome :)**


	18. Forgiving

**Thank you for the reviews:)**

**I'm missing 'Night of Neglect' and going to go straight to the prom themed episode now. Just to let you know, this is a heavy St Berry chapter.**

_**Mandy-twinkletoes**_**: Om my gosh, it's like you can read my mind, I really do think she's a bitch with stretch marks ;) Quinn hating reviews are just epic :)**

_**laylita83**_**: Haha, you have with Quinn, but nice to know you hate Jesse too :)**

* * *

"Can you believe that? We won regionals!" Mercedes screamed as she ran into the green room with the rest of the group, and their director, following close behind.

"Mer-Mercedes is this real? Are we seriously here? Because we just kicked some ass!" Artie joked as he, Mike and Tina moved towards the sofas.

"That was EPIC!" Finn called as he rushed to join the other four in celebration of their achievement. "Nationals guys. Were going to nationals!" Finn reminded the rest of the group as wide smiles spread on each student's face.

Rachel smiled at Finn's excitement as she patted Brittany's shoulder. "Great work Brit."

"You too Rachel."

The brunette grinned at her ex boyfriend as he approached her. No matter what she did, there was no cure for her breathing when Finn was around her. Even if it wasn't as bad as it was when the two were dating, she still lost her breath when he was near.

"Hey." Finn gave his signature lopsided grin as his hands fell into his pockets.

"Hi. You were great out there."

"Not compared to you. You killed it out there."

"Well killed it wouldn't be the exact term I would use-"

"I would. You were great out there. That first song was just…" Finn lightly chuckled to himself as he realized he had no idea how that sentence ended. "You were just epic Rachel. That song was epic. You could tell it meant something to you."

"Of course it meant something to me. I couldn't just make that up. Granted I'm talented but not to that scale, Finn. In time I will be, but not now. Give it 2 years."

Finn laughed at Rachel's self-confidence. Not in a mocking way, more like an I-Aspire-To-Be-Like-You-Rachel way. The fact that she was so sure that she was going somewhere, going to be someone, made Finn realize why he was so interested in Rachel the first time he met her. That and her voice.

"Listen I wanted to talk about that actual-"

"Nationals." Quinn interrupted as she swung her left arm around Finn's shoulders. "Were we come baby."

Rachel automatically averted her attention away from Finn and his new girlfriend, towards the floor. A safe place, where the only thing she could see were feet. Finn focused on the blonde attached to the right side of his body, smiling at an excited Quinn.

"Yeah. Nationals. Can you believe it?"

"I know right?" Quinn asked before realizing that there was someone else near them. A certain brunette that she pretended to be friend with. Her boyfriends ex girlfriend. Rachel _freaking_ Berry. "Rachel." Quinn started, facing her.

The brunette shot her head up at the mention of her name, seeing a blonde staring at her, finn staring at Quinn, in shock that she actually said her name instead of one of the nicknames she made up for her.

"Look, this wouldn't happen on normally nor will it happen again, but you did well, out there singing."

"Thank you Quinn." Rachel genuinely smiled at the blonde, instead of a forced smile she usually wears in front of her. "That was really sweet of y-"

"Yeah I know but don't expect me to say that again."

Rachel nodded slightly, understanding that this was a one off and nothing more.

Quinn spun her head back towards her boyfriend as she wrapped the other arm around his neck and hugged him tightly, letting out excited screams. Rachel gazed at the sight of the two hugging, remembering what it used to be like when she and Finn embraced each other. His chest, which was a support for Rachel, she could lean into him, knowing that no matter what happened she still had him. That didn't seem to be the case anymore. She didn't have him no more. It was now Quinn's turn. Quinn had him. Finn gave his girlfriend a little squeezed in return as he gazed up at Rachel to see her staring back at him with a light smile planted on her face.

* * *

"Ok, I think we should get going Mr Schue." Santana suggested to her director as she noticed the rest of the audience filing out of the seats.

"Alright everyone line up outside by our bus. Rachel that means you too." Mr Schuester reminded the brunette as he noticed her poking her head through the curtain.

"Huh?" Rachel spun around to see the rest of the group exiting the room. "Oh Mr Schue I'll be one sec."

Will sighed in frustration, deciding whether he should let her stay for a bit or for her to be like the others and get on the bus. Mr Schue rolled his eyes before giving into the brunette. "One minute."

"Thank you Mr Schue." Rachel flashed Will a smile before disappearing into the red curtain.

As the last member of the audience left, Rachel was now the only person in the room. She walked across the stage, until she reached the centre point. There, she turned around and faced the empty chairs. Reminiscing on the first time, she was there. Looking out into the audience. How frightened she was. That split second before she spun around and sang with the rest of the group. The last time she was on this stage, Rachel was holding hands with Finn. She poured her heart out into that duet last year. She poured her heart out into her solo this year. The only difference was that she had Finn the first time. Seen as Quinn now has Finn, it's her time to sing Journey duets with him while Rachel sings solos about being alone. No, why should she be the one singing about loneliness while Finn sings love songs with Quinn? She has just as much right as Finn does to sing duets. The thing was, now Rachel had to find a duet partner.

"Hey what are you still doing here?" Jesse asked the brunette as he emerged from the curtains at the side. "Aren't you supposed to be going back to your school?"

Rachel snapped her head towards the source of the sound. "And what about you? Don't you have a school to get to?" she replied, defensively.

"I do, just I don't really have to go back anytime soon." Jesse was a meter away from his ex girlfriend, gazing out into the empty crowd. "Last time I was here, I won."

"Yeah after you left our team. Leaving me heartbroken." Rachel muttered as she turned back to her original position. "Funny how this shouldn't have been the first time we would be on this stage together."

"Rachel, I'm sorry. You know that. I regret every moment of that. Leaving the school, New Directions. You. If I could go back and-"

"Stop myself from doing it, I would." Rachel finished his sentence, reminding him that she had already heard his apology once before. "I know." the brunette sighed as she spun around to face her ex boyfriend fully. "Last time you won. This time we did. Were going nationals and we are going to beat Vocal Adrenaline. We will win and your old team will lose."

"I'm not stating in anyway that you won't."

"I never said you were. I was simply pointing out the obvious. I was distracted, not that I'm blaming last year's failure on this, but I don't have you playing in my head anymore. My goal is to win nationals and the path leading towards it is now clear, from you."

"Great. That is good news. I do hope the very best for you and New Directions. Not that it's any of my business but do you have a ride to get back home? I was just asking because I drove here and so I could drive you back to your school quicker than the bus could. I'm merely suggesting that you could come with me. To drop you off at your school that is"

Rachel raised one eyebrow at her ex boyfriend's suggestion. "Why, so you can ambush me again and throw beef at me this time?"

"Rachel don-"

"Thank you for the offer but I do have a ride."

"Oh, well it was more of a peace offering than anything. More of a Would-You-Forgive-Me ride."

Rachel sighed at Jesse. He was obviously trying to get Rachel to forgive him. Though there is a slight possibility that she could never get over the cruel thing he did to her, if Finn could forgive Quinn for getting pregnant by his best friend and then trying to pass the baby off as Finn's, then surely Rachel could at least be on friend terms with Jesse?

"Fine. I'll go with you. I just need to text someone to tell them not I'm not getting on the bus." Rachel told her ex boyfriend as she whipped out her pone from out of her bag.

_Finn I'm not getting on the bus. Tell Mr Schue. - R_

"Ok, let's go." Rachel weakly smiled at Jesse as they both walked off the stage, together.

* * *

"And so how are you getting on there?" Rachel asked as the both exited the building through the back door.

"It's great I guess, very different from Carmel but y-"

"I'm sorry." Rachel interrupted as she pulled out her vibrating phone.

_Why? - F x_

"Sorry, it's just Finn. Continue." Rachel told Jesse as the two kept on walking towards his car.

_I'm getting a ride back to the school by someone. - R_

_Who? - F x_

Rachel hesitated for a second. Jesse kept on babbling about his new school, which she really should have been listening to but she couldn't because she kept on texting Finn. Should she tell Finn that she is going to get a ride with Jesse? Well, if Finn can stroll around school with Quinn on his arm then why can't Rachel get a ride from Jesse?

_Jesse - R_

_Haha good one Rach but seriously who? - F x_

_I am being serious Finn. I'm getting a ride with Jesse. - R_

_What? No. - F x_

Rachel deleted Finn's last text as she smiled at her other ex boyfriend.

"Here we are." Jesse stopped in front of his dolphin gray convertible.

"It's lovel- sorry." Rachel, yet again, apologized as she was interrupted mid-sentence by her phone vibrating.

_Don't move. I'll be there in a sec - F x_

* * *

**R-r-review:) Good, bad? Questions, suggestions and constructive criticism are always welcome.**


	19. Realizations

**Oh my gosh so many reviews:) You guys are **_**awesome**_** did you know that? ;) For those Fuinn haters, don't worry I'm on **_**your**_** side. Fuinn needs to die and **_**never**_** be resurrected again. I really want to punch Finn for getting back together with Quinn. Urghh it just makes me angry. I scream at my computer screen (I watch it live b/c I live in England) at Finn, saying break up with Quinn, get with Rachel and admit you still love her, and that you will never break up with her (and mean it), then have sexy Finchel scenes for the rest of S2 and S3 :D**

_**PaochiCute**_**: I like them more as friends too but you'll just have to see whether they end up like that… As for Fuinn, I hate them with passion.**

_**RockerPrincess83**_**: Jealous Finn, my favourite type :)**

_**tazzziemae**_**: Pretty much. I used them because he could send them to Rachel without thinking about it. I think the x's just show that deep down he still isn't over Rachel no matter what he says.**

_**musikgurl**_**: I know! There wasn't much Finn vs. Jesse. I wish they had that sing off. Hmm maybe a future fic of mine… ;)**

_**[no name]**_**: I thought that before but actually, the storylines are leading towards a certain event, but I can't say anymore else, I really will give it away.**

**Arghh so many (kind of) spoilers in my reviews replies… *tries to edit them so they don't give away the plot***

* * *

Uh oh.

Rachel stared at her phone screen with intensity. Reading the words repeatedly. Maybe she read it wrong. Maybe it said 'Oh ok I'll tell Mr Schue' or 'Say hi to Jesse for me.' Ok may be not the second one but still. Rachel blinked only once after receiving Finn's text. What was she supposed to do? Do what Finn said and stay there. No. Why should she do what Finn says? Why should Finn rescue her? Rachel is perfectly capable of protecting herself. She doesn't need any quarterback to help her. Rachel, yet again, deleted the text and put her cell in her pocket. Out of sight. She looked up at her ex boyfriend and smiled before sitting in the front seat, after Jesse had opened the door for her.

"Do you mind?" Rachel asked Jesse after he sat in the driver seat, as her hand hovered over the radio dial.

"Go ahead."

She pressed the button before turning up the volume to hear You Belong With Me, by Taylor Swift, playing.

'_Oh lovely.'_ Rachel thought as she turned her head to the right, looking out towards the green bushes that lined the car park. Covering it from the front. The border between Finn and her. _'Does this song really have to play now? A song about a girl who has a crush on this guy, who has a girlfriend who doesn't understand him at all. Kind of like Finn and Quinn. Where did that come from? No. Stop thinking of Finn. Concentrate on the fact that I'm listening to a love song while I'm in the car with my ex boyfriend. This wasn't going to be awkward.'_

Jesse paused for a split second, after realizing what song it was and how he was in the car with Rachel, before placing his keys into the ignition.

* * *

Finn shoved his phone into his pocket as he jumped from his seat and started to jog-half-run down the cramped bus aisle towards the front. The rest of the Glee clubbers looked at Finn's back quizzically as he passed them, row by row.

"Finn where are you going?" Tina asked him as she noticed him going towards the front of the bus.

"Huh?" Finn spun around to see Tina and her boyfriend looking at him with their eyebrows raised towards their hairline. "I-I." Finn began but turned back around and continued to make his way toward the bus door. "There's not enough time to explain." Finn shouted at the confused Asians, so they could hear him.

"Whoa, Finn what are you doing? We're going now." Mr Schue reminded the quarterback as he saw him jumping off the bus.

"No…Rachel she's not here." Finn told his director as he took one-step away from the yellow bus.

"Yes I know. You told me she's getting a ride back."

"She's-she." Finn stuttered as he tried to find the right words. He couldn't exactly say 'Oh Jesse is giving her ride. The dude that threw eggs at her. I'm just running towards her so he doesn't lead her into another trap where he could do something worse to her.' Mr Schue would just say he was mad. Plus, when Finn left Quinn on her own and got off the bus, she opened the window calling for him to get back on the bus. She'd think that he still had feelings towards Rachel, which was true, but if Quinn knew, she would scream at him.

"Finn what are you doing? Come back." the blonde student called from the bus window.

Finn looked at Mr Schue in desperation. "I just need to go back. Fifteen minutes, I swear." he pleaded as his director rolled his eyes while sighing.

"Fine. Be quick. We need to get back to school as soon as."

"Thanks Mr Schue." Finn grinned at Mr Schuester before running back into the building.

Finn first went to the green room, remembering how that was the last place he saw her. Though she did then ask Mr Schue to stay behind for a quick second before going towards the stage for some reason. When Finn arrived at the stage where, half an hour ago, he and the rest of the group were performing their original songs. The quarterback scanned the seats in front of him, checking Rachel wasn't sitting there making out with Jesse. Finn shuddered at the thought of the two kissing. Even thinking about the two staring into each others eyes, made Finn's blood boil. He checked behind the curtains before calling her name several times.

No one responded to him.

* * *

"So…" Jesse began as he started to reverse out of the parking spot. "How have you been since I last sa- Oh no. No."

"What?" Rachel asked as she followed her ex boyfriend's eyes to the back of the car. "What is it?"

"Urghh." Jesse groaned as he stopped the car and pulled his keys from the ignition. "Flat tire. Must have gone over a pin."

"Oh. Do you need any help?" Rachel unbuckled herself, as did Jesse, before getting out the car.

"Yeah." Jesse responded as he crouched beside the back left wheel. "Could you open the trunk and get out the spare tire." Jesse handed her the keys, his fingers brushing against hers.

Rachel swallowed the hard lump that was quickly forming in her throat, at the skin-on-skin contact she just experienced with Jesse St James, before unlocking the trunk and carrying the black wheel towards her ex boyfriend. "Here." she dropped the tire next to him before walking back towards the trunk to close it.

"Thanks. Before you close the trunk, could you pass me that jack that's in the white bag I- you know what just pass me the whole thing. I need some other stuff in it."

"Why? Do you think I won't know what the names of the tools would be?" Rachel asked as she grabbed the bag then throwing it at her ex boyfriend, which felt quite therapeutic.

"No, it's just I need other stuff from it and I thought there was no point asking you to get me all of them when you could just pass me the bag." Jesse explained as he lifted his hands to catch the incoming, flying white bag.

"Oh." Rachel gazed downwards in embarrassment. Though she didn't really need to be that embarrassed. It wasn't like she had done something as bad as throwing eggs at a vegan. Rachel shook her head, trying to forget about the dead birds that coated her clothes and hair.

Rachel quickly got bored watching Jesse change a tire and so climbed back into the car, changing the radio channel from the adverts.

"_What a great song, right? Get in touch with me and tell me your thoughts."_ The radio presenter began as Rachel stopped switching. _"And now, our most requested song from the 80's, REO Speedwagon's number one power ballad, Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore."_

'_At least Jesse isn't sitting next to me.'_ Rachel thought.

* * *

He was going nowhere. Finn sighed in frustration as he frantically searched the stage wings for the brunette girl. He still wasn't able to find her. Finn glanced at his watch to see that he only had five minutes left. Five minutes before he was supposed to be on the bus. Five minutes to find Rachel, get on the stupid yellow bus, and sit next to Quinn. He wouldn't find her. Finn sighed in defeat as he sat on a sofa with his face buried into his hands. How was he supposed to fi-. The jock jumped onto his feet as he produced his phone from his back pocket.

He'll call her.

The quarterback impatiently punched her number into his keypad, pressed the green phone, and then held his cell next to his ear. The dial tone was the only thing Finn could hear for a couple of seconds, but it felt more like a lifetime.

"_Finn?"_

A wave of relief swept Finn, as he smiled. Her voice calmed him down. "Rachel? Where are you?"

"_Fi-What? It doesn't matter where I am. You should be on the bus not looking for me."_

"No, they're waiting for me. For us. Look Rachel where are you?"

"_No sorry Finn. I can't impart that kind of information to you. Goodbye."_

Finn placed his phone back into his pocket before clenching his fists in frustration.

'_Why did she have to be so difficult?'_ Finn asked himself as he began to make his way back to the bus. _'Why couldn't she just tell me? Can't she see what a douche Jesse St Jackass really is? She's in his car, listening to him talk about how he misses her. Urghh. I hate him. I hate Jesse. She probably wanted to cut the conversation short so she could make out with him while playing songs in the background. Urghh.'_

Finn trudged passed a couple of doors before hearing a similar sound.

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_I forgotten what I started fighting for_

_It's time to bring this ship into the shore_

_And throw away the ores…_

Finn shot up his head at the sound. He half chuckled at the song and what the meaning of it was, before continuing his trek back towards the bus. Only when Finn realized he had heard the song recently did he stop. It wasn't recently as in a couple of days ago but as in a couple of minutes ago.

'_That was the song in the background. The song I could hear while talking to Rachel.'_ Finn thought as he spun on his heels, facing the corridor he just came down.

'_Oh my God. She's near.'_

* * *

"There." Jesse smiled as he wiped his hands from the dirt he got from the wheel. "Changed it."

"Well, that didn't take long." Rachel muttered sarcastically as she looked at her nails.

"Hey." Jesse started as he placed the flat tire in his trunk. "That was pretty quick for me seen as I rarely change tires because I am such a good driver."

"Yeah, that's why you drove over a pin." Rachel joked, facing her ex boyfriend as he sat in the seat next to her.

"Touché." Jesse smiled at the brunette before starting up the car again. "Right shall we see if I put it in properly?"

"You don't know whether you put it in properly?" Rachel asked as her eyes widened in shock.

"I'm kidding."

"Oh." Rachel sighed as she turned to see the back of the car, which was easy seen as it was Jesse had the roof down on his convertible. "So what happened to your four by four my mom bought all of you?" the brunette asked as she spun back to face the front.

"Oh that." Jesse began while putting his right arm around the back of Rachel's seat, trying to see the back, as he reversed. "I sold that. It was too expensive to manage."

"And a convertible isn't?"

"Ha." Jesse chuckled at Rachel's question. "Well it isn't as expensive as that four by four but I still need to drive in style."

"Obviously because that is the main priority of a car. To look stylish."

* * *

Finn ran towards the source of the music being played until he reached a door. Without even hesitating, Finn twisted the doorknob and opened the door to see his ex girlfriend…and her ex boyfriend, who had his arm casually around Rachel's seat. Finn narrowed his eyes at the sight of Jesse and his expensive car.

'_Urghh, look at him. Laughing and smiling with Rachel. You wouldn't have thought that he threw eggs at her a couple of months ago.'_

"Rachel!" Finn called as he ran towards the car. "Rachel!"

The brunette turned around at her name being called to see her ex boyfriend waving his hands in the air.

"Oh no." Rachel muttered as she spun back around, facing the front. "Oh crap."

"What's it?" Jesse asked before turning around to see a quarterback chasing after them. "Oh my gosh." the UCLA student slammed his foot on the break peddle while the jock continued to approach the two.

"Finn?" Rachel began as she stepped out of the car. "What are you doing?"

"I've come for you." the quarterback responded as he finally reached the pair. "We gotta get back; they're all waiting for us."

"Correction: _You_ have to get back. Not me. I'm going with Jesse." Rachel informed her ex boyfriend, who shook his head slightly.

"No. Rachel can't you see who it is?" Finn asked, pointing towards Jesse.

"Yes Finn I am fully aware who it is. I can see too, you know?"

"Then you'd see that it's the same guy who threw eggs at you. Who dated you then dropped you like a…like a bar of soap." Finn paused, thinking about the simile he just used and how irrelevant it was. Why was he bringing up soap now?

"Look, Finn." Rachel started, ignoring his soap analogy. "I can't believe I'm hearing this. What about you huh? You forgave Quinn. A girl who cheated on you and was stupid to actually get pregnant by him, then trying to pass the baby as yours by using that pathetic excuse, that you impregnated her via hot tub. You forgave a girl who did that. I'm pretty sure throwing eggs at your vegan ex girlfriend cancels that out. Don't you?"

"But yo-"

"No Finn. You can't start telling me to come back with you. To leave Jesse and not forgive him when you've so clearly forgiven Quinn. No, that is called hypocrisy. You are being hypocritical Finn. Have you even wondered why Quinn wanted to get back with you so quickly? She's using you to become prom queen. She probably only talks to you about prom and how you two should campaign." Rachel blurted out, instantly wishing she could turn back time and take it back. She gazed up at his face, noticing his facial expression and how it changed. He looked hurt.

Finn sighed, she was right. At the forgiving bit. He wasn't sure whether the Quinn part was right. He was being a hypocrite though. He was telling her that what Jesse did was so unforgivable, when Quinn did something that was pretty much to the same level as Rachel's ex boyfriend.

"Even though she was only pretending to be my friend, Quinn was right about one thing." Rachel started as she interrupted Finn's thoughts. "She told me to move from you. That it was time for me to finally stop thinking about you. No wonder she was pushing me towards Noah. At least he tells it how it is. He doesn't hide around corners. He isn't a hypocrite."

"Quinn pushed you towards Puck?"

"Yeah, even though he really isn't my type, he was still honest with me."

"Rachel please, just come with me?"

"No Finn. Just get on the bus. You wasted yours and everyone else's time by coming down here. Goodbye." and with that Rachel spun on her heels and walked back towards the car.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Jesse asked Finn, as he took one-step back.

"No, leave it." the jock took a deep breath before heading back to the yellow bus.

* * *

As Finn climbed back on the bus, he already felt Quinn's stare burning through his very flesh.

"Why did you go back?" Quinn asked the jock as he sat next to her. "Finn? Answer me." she demanded after the quarterback ignored her. He just sat down with a blank expression set upon his face.

"Huh?" Finn snapped out of his daze after Quinn shook his right arm. "Oh, ermm…I thought I forgot something." he lied as he gazed out the window.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"What did you think you forgot?"

"Oh ermm…" Finn paused; his mind went completely blank, like his facial expression, as he noticed a gray drop top convertible passing by. With a certain brunette and her ex boyfriend in it. "My tie." he responded as his eyes narrowed at the sight of the car.

"You're wearing your tie, Finn."

The jock looked at the blonde, who had her left eyebrow raised in suspicion, before checking his shirt. "Oh, well there it is."

"Hmm." Quinn muttered in disbelief before looking out the window too.

Finn threw his head back to rest on the seat. He couldn't stop thinking about what Rachel had said. _"…she was pushing me towards Noah."_ Quinn pushed her towards Puck because she said that Rachel should move on. Quinn. The girl that comforted him when he felt down. The girl that was there when Rachel wasn't.

'_She didn't.'_ Finn thought as he mentally shook his head. _'She didn't push Rachel towards Puck. This was Quinn we're talking about. Yeah sure, she's been known to do some pretty devious stuff in the past but nothing like this. No. Surely, Rachel just blew it out of proportion. Maybe Quinn just suggested it and Rachel took it the wrong way. Quinn wouldn't do that. What did she mean when she said Quinn 'pretended to be my friend'? Quinn only pretended to be her friend. But they were so close. They aren't anymore but that must be because Rachel found out that Quinn told me about the condom thing. Right? Though Quinn and me did date quite quick after that. It was like…wait when Quinn and me start dating? It was just too quick. We just suddenly started calling each other boyfriend and girlfriend.'_

Finn looked at the blonde sitting next to him. Staring at her hair, thinking about what Quinn had told her.

'_She said that Rachel was interested in Puck. But Rachel said that Quinn was pushing her towards him. Wait does that mean-'_

"Finn I was thinking, should we do cakes or badges for our campaign." Quinn asked her boyfriend as she smiled at him.

"Campaign?"

"For prom."

"_She probably only talks to you about prom and how you two should campaign."_

'_Did she plan this?'_

* * *

**R-r-review:) Finn's growing suspicion on his girlfriend. Will he confront her or just ignore it? Why am I asking that question? I already know ;) Questions, suggestions and constructive criticism are always welcome.**


	20. You said what?

**I love you guys for reviewing:)**

_**laylita83**_**: I know! Fuinn is the only reason why I can't stand Finn at the moment.**

_**gleelover95**_**: Totally I'll come with you ;)**

_**Mandy-twinkletoes**_**: Haha thanks ;)**

_**JAZZEH**_**: Haha, don't be getting to excited Jas. It is a Rachel and **_**Finn**_** fic. :)**

**Long chapter, just to let you know.**

* * *

As Finn steeped off the bus, being the last to do so, he looked up at his school that was lit up by street lamps near by. He thought about the last time he saw it. When he was on bus getting ready to go to regionals, gazing out of the window, thinking about the next time he saw his school he would either be happy, from winning and going to nationals, or a little depressed from losing yet again.

Finn chuckled to himself, he was miserable even though they won. He should be happy, ecstatic, that they are finally competing at nationals. Yet he still couldn't shake off that feeling, which loomed over him, surrounding every inch of him.

'_Urghh I hate this.'_ Finn thought as he trudged towards his school, with the rest of the group. _'Why do I feel so depressed? W-It just feels like something is missing. That something isn't right. Like Rachel getting a ride with Jesse a- No! Finn stop thinking about her. Think about something else. Urghh, why bother? I can't force myself to be happy, I just feel fake and I hate things that are fake. Like Christmas trees. Wait I told someone tha- Rachel. I told Rachel about that. That real trees are better than fake ones because the smell. Rachel got it, didn't she? She got the whole point of real ones. She understood what they meant to me. She understood a lot of-Finn! Here we go again. Stop thinking about her, seriously.'_

Finn mentally kicked himself as he clenched his fists. _'I have some serious problem. Just don't think about her. You have a girlfriend. Quinn. Remember? The girl who you first dated at McKinley. The girl who loved me. The girl who…cheated on me with my best friend. The girl who lied to my face saying she was pregnant with my kid. The girl who…who pushed the girl I love towards the same guy that she cheated on me, both of them. My life is just screwed. It's so complicated. I have an ex girlfriend who cheated on me with the same guy my first girlfriend cheated on me with. A girlfriend who cheated on me then lied about the baby, and then…planned on dating me again? I wish I could just go back, back to when my life was easy and manageable. Why can't I-' _

Quinn linked arms with Finn's, interrupting his thoughts, as she rested her head on his muscular bicep.

"So what do you think we should do, you never answered my question?" the blonde asked her boyfriend, who felt her words vibrating up his arm.

"Huh?"

"I asked you whether we should do badges or cakes."

Finn only halved listened to his girlfriend, all he heard was _'…cakes or badges?'_ he already knew what the question was without even hearing it fully.

'_Cakes or badges? Do I look like I really care about cakes or badges? It's a stupid idea anyway. Badges are sharp and painful. They could just hurt someone. They're sharp objects that if mistreated, could damage someone. I mean yeah it is high school, but still. There are some people who don't realize the pain a badge can give. Like me. You pick up a badge thinking that you've already got hurt by it, and you got over it, so it can be that bad. Then when you do prick yourself with the needle end, you realize that the pain wasn't just a little pinch but more like someone stabbing you. You realize how much it hurts and then after, it still hurts and can even scar you. Badges are a stupid idea. Cakes just make you fat, though you can lose that weight. Not that a single cupcake could make you gain that much weight, but still. A cake isn't as dangerous as a badge. It isn't even dangerous. It doesn't hurt you. You just need someone skilled to make a cupcake. I mean someone who doesn't know anything about cupcakes could mess up the whole thing. You need someone who knows exactly what they are doing. I'm not so good at cooking so I guess I won't be making the cupcakes, I bet Jesse St Jackass knows everything about cupcakes. Seen as he knows everything.'_

"Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"Well…?" Quinn asked, growing impatient for her boyfriend's answer.

"Ermm…I'll have to get back to you on that one."

* * *

"Jesse you really didn't have to do that." Rachel shyly smiled at her ex boyfriend as he opened the door for her.

"Well, after what has happened, I think it's the very least I can do." Jesse returned her smile, reaching his hand out so the brunette could hold it as she got out of his car. "Well…" Jesse started, attracting Rachel's attention. "I best get going then."

"Oh. Right…ermm yeah." Rachel looked at the group that had their backs against her, walking towards the school. Glee club. She lightly smiled as she watched her friends make their way towards the building. While watching them walking, Rachel noticed the tall teenager at the back of the group. Standing out like a sore thumb. Rachel stared at Finn, with a grin threatening to break free and spread across her face. That was until she saw a certain blonde linking arms with him, facing towards him and smiling. The grin that threatened to appear on Rachel's face disappeared. He had a girlfriend. Quinn began opening her mouth, probably talking about how happy she was that Finn was now his boyfriend. Rachel gazed down towards the floor before hearing a car door slam. She spun on her heels facing her ex boyfriend again. "Jesse?" she started as she etched her way closer towards his car.

"Yeah?" Jesse asked as he half smiled at the brunette.

Rachel noticed his smile, trying not to compare it to Finn's, but no matter how much she tried, she just couldn't help herself. The light shining from the street lamp, light half of his face, the other in complete darkness, revealing his Wannabe-Finn smile. She realized that Jesse's could never compete with Finn's. The quarterback's was just…just his signature smile. The Finn Smile. Jesse could never master the Finn Smile.

"I was thinking, well…it was nice seeing you today."

"It was?" Jesse asked, half teasing his ex girlfriend, half in shock that she thought it was nice to see _him_ again.

"Yeah and I was thinking maybe you would want to-"

"Do it again sometime?" Jesse finished her sentence, as her cheeks were suddenly filled with a red tinge. "Definitely." Jesse grinned at his ex girlfriend before placing his keys into his car ignition. "Bye Rachel."

"Bye Jesse." the brunette waved Jesse off before spinning on her heels to face the back of her other ex boyfriend.

* * *

"You guys did awesome. I'm so proud of you" Mr Schue told the Glee club as he entered the empty building. "And guys we're going to nationals! I think it's safe to say that you guys have earned a well deserved rest." the director beamed at the teenagers in pride.

"Yes we did great but we shouldn't slack off now, Mr Schue." Rachel informed the rest of the group as she made her way towards the group.

"Ahh Berry so nice of you to join us." Puck grinned at the brunette as she walked passed him.

"Noah, your jokes are _not_ funny."

"Never said they were babe." Puck winked at Rachel before receiving a thumping pain from Lauren's fist, in his arm. "Babe it was a joke." he told his girlfriend.

"Rachel when did you get back?" Mr Schue asked her as she filled in her name in the registry book before passing it on to Finn, who was waiting for her answer too.

"Just now. My friend dropped me off outside the gates as you were walking towards the school."

"And who is this friend?" Mercedes asked, raising her left eyebrow.

"Never you mind Mercedes."

Finn rolled his eyes, already knowing who it was, as he gave the book to Tina. "Did you have a nice time with your friend?" Finn unwillingly asked.

"Ermm…" Rachel paused; she hadn't talked to him since the parking lot, when she told him to leave her alone. "Yeah. It was nice."

"Ok, well guys I can't believe we won. Since we're waiting for your parents to pick you up, why don't we relax and enjoy the fact that you guys rocked!" Mr Schue told the group as he sighed in relief. "I'm just so happy."

"Mr Schue, as I was saying, writing our own songs and winning regionals is fantastic but-"

"There is no buts, we kicked ass." Mercedes interrupted as she held her hand up in protest. "Why are you always trying to put us down after winning? You're on the same team as us, Rachel. Don't forget that." as the last word passed Mercedes lips, the rest of the group, excluding Finn, agreed with her.

"Yes I know we are all on the same team guys." Rachel began, facing the diva.

"Unfortunately." Santana muttered, loud enough so she was the only one who could hear it.

"But Vocal Adrenaline beat us last time. Now I have no doubt about the talent in this room but in the back of my head, there is a voice telling me that we are going to lose unless we get enough practice as we can."

"Maybe you should go to get yourself checked out, if you're hearing voices. You could be going mad Rachel." Mercedes joked as Santana laid her hand flat so the diva could high five her.

"What-"

"Yeah, with Berry gone maybe Glee could be bearable and actually fun. Are you sure the voice isn't telling you to go away?" the Latino asked the Glee club co-captain.

"Hey guys come one, don't do that." Finn told the two teenage girls, who were laughing. "She's only trying to help, let her speak." Finn nodded at Rachel, as if to say, it was ok for her to speak now. He had sorted it.

"Thank you Finn." Rachel smiled at her ex boyfriend, which he returned.

Staring in horror, Quinn saw the smiles the two exchanged and quickly narrowed her eyes at the brunette before linking arms with her boyfriend and tightening her grip so he would know that she wasn't happy with what he was doing. A smug facial expression appeared on the blonde's face as she looked at Rachel to make sure she saw her touching Finn so she would know that he was already taken and that Finn is hers meaning Rachel should back off.

Rachel did pick up on this, but decided to ignore it and carried on with what she was saying. "I don't think we should take a break right now. We need to use all the free time we have to start preparing ourselves for nationals."

"All in favour of voting Rachel out for the third time?"

"You all voted me out before when I suggested that we should write original songs, but we won when we did. Not that I'm saying for one second that we wouldn't have if we hadn't, but we showed originality which gave us those crucial, all important, points."

"Ok, so you may have a point." Lauren started. "But do it after prom _at least_. Right now I think we all need to focus on what to wear or who to go with, rather than our choreography."

"Totally." Santana agreed. "I for one need to focus on planning."

"Don't you know what to wear?" Brittany asked as she faced the Latino.

"What? No. There's this girl who's going to wear the same dress as me. So I have to plan on my revenge."

"O…k." Mr Schue began as he clapped his hands so the group could face him. "Why don't we take a break, and start preparing for nationals after this week? After prom."

"Yep sounds like a plan." Quinn smiled at her director before resting her head on Finn's shoulders. "After prom."

* * *

As Rachel leaned against the back support of her chair the next day, trying to think of an answer for a question on her homework, she heard a noise coming from the opposite side of her room. Jumping from her chair, Rachel scanned her room to find the source of the noise, which sounded like something vibrating. Her phone. The brunette rushed over towards her bed, throwing the covers from her bed off, onto the floor, to find her pink gemstone phone vibrating, flashing a name. Rachel grabbed her phone to find it was a text message from her ex boyfriend.

Jesse.

_Hey, is it ok if I come round?_

Rachel smiled at her phone before quickly looking at her clock to check what time it was. Quarter past two. Her dads were out on their usual Sunday afternoon walk. They wouldn't be back for hours.

_Yeah._

Rachel pressed the sent button and within seconds of her pressing it, she heard the doorbell ring.

'_Was he standing outside my door?'_ Rachel thought as she leapt off her bed, rushing down the stairs. Running towards the front door where she stopped, brushed her clothes down, then unlocked her door and opened it, to reveal a curly brunette haired boy standing before her, with a sheepish smile spread across his face.

"Hey."

"Hi Jesse. Ermm…that was quick."

Jesse chuckled before gazing down towards his feet as his hands automatically fell into his pockets. "Well…" he began as he looked back up towards his ex girlfriend. "I was just in the area and I thought…"

"If you say so." Rachel smiled at the UCLA student before stepping aside. "Come in."

"So, can I get you a drink?" Rachel asked her ex boyfriend as he followed her into the living room. "My fathers just stocked up on grape juice, your favorite fruit juice."

"Ermm…no thanks. I'm not thirsty." Jesse told Rachel before sitting down on the cream sofa. "You redecorated." Jesse started to look at his surroundings, noticing the new wall paper.

"Yeah. We did it in the summer." Rachel informed her ex boyfriend as she entered the room holding a tray with two glasses and a plate full of biscuits on it. "We got bored of the plain light blue color, so my fathers let me decide what theme we should have and I thought vintage. So that explains the vintage wallpaper." Rachel placed the tray on the coffee table in front of the two.

"And the sofa?"

"My father's choice."

"Ahh." Jesse smiled as he gazed at the sofa. "May I say your father has impeccable taste?"

Rachel looked at her ex boyfriend being taken back al little by his comment.

"Rachel I said I didn't want anything to drink." Jesse changed the subject, noticing the second glass on the table.

"Well you should know by now that I always bring a drink out for my guests, regardless of what they say."

"Right. Of course."

"So…" Rachel started, breaking the silence that stiffened over the two. "You never got to finish telling me what UCLA is like."

"It's good."

"Good? Is that all you can say?"

"Well I don't really want to talk about it now. What about you? McKinley surely must of changed since I last stepped foot in it."

"Yeah it has. Kurt transferred to Dalton because of Karofsky and his merciless bullying toward him. Apart from that, nothing really." Rachel shrugged as she picked up her glass and took a sip.

"Nothing?" Jesse repeated in disbelief. "Really? Last thing I remember was that Finn was head over heals in love with you. Now he's dating Quinn?"

Rachel flinched at the mention of Finn's name. Jesse knew he was head over heels in love with her, before she did? He left school before regionals, so he surely couldn't have known that Finn said I love you to her. Meaning he knew. All along. "Nothing happened. We just grew apart." Rachel lied, trying to cover her face by taking another sip.

"Rachel, I know you're lying and it actually hurts me that you think that I have a low enough IQ to believe that."

"Well, I don't know what to say. It's the truth."

"Rachel, it's not. You know why? Because every time you see him you have this heartbroken facial expression set upon your face."

"Heartbroken expression?"

"Yeah, like the one you had when you saw me back with Vocal Adrenaline and we preformed Another One Bites The Dust in your auditorium or when I-" Jesse stopped abruptly.

Rachel didn't need him to finish off his sentence to know what he was talking about. The brunette nodded slightly before placing her glass back on the tray. "I-I-" The room then fell with the silence, which swept them once before. The two looking in the opposite direction to avoid eye contact.

This time it wasn't Rachel breaking the silence, but her phone, vibrating. Rachel automatically reached her cell to see it was a text from Mercedes saying sorry about the night before.

"Huh." Rachel smiled at her phone screen before putting her cell away.

"What?" Jesse asked as he looked at the smiling brunette.

"Oh nothing. It was just Mercedes apologizing for last night. She just disagreed with me about something. It doesn't matter though. We all decided to do it after prom."

"Prom? When is that?"

"Next weekend."

"Oh, and are you going?"

"I'm not sure. I want to go but then I don't have a date."

"So? Not having a date is not a valid reason to not go. Who cares if you don't have a date? Go stag. It makes more of a statement about you. That you don't need a guy to have a good time."

"You think?"

"Yeah. I mean if you really wanted a date then…I wouldn't mind but I personally think you should go alone. Not because I don't want to go with you but because I think that it will help regain some self-esteem you clearly have lost since I last saw you."

"Yeah?"

"Definitely Rachel. You deserve to go. Plus I bet you already have a dress picked out."

"Thank you Jesse and hey Mr Schue mentioned quite a while ago about wanting to dance at prom, don't ask me why, and so he needed someone to fill his spot singing while he did it. So…you could if you want to? That way you could see me in my dress." Rachel joked. "Seriously though, it would be nice to have you around."

"Yeah? I might just do that."

* * *

"Hey Finn." Quinn wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's waist on Monday, as she crept up behind him.

"Hey…Quinn." Finn forced a smile to surface, hating himself for feeling fake, as he turned to face her. "I actually wanted to talk to you abut something. I was wondering, you told me that Rachel was-"

"Nope, me first. I've decided."

"On what?"

"On our campaign. Keep up Finn."

"Oh right. Badges or cakes. That was the question, weren't it?"

"Yep, but I've already decided on it for you."

"You have?" Finn asked, confused at Quinn reply.

"Yeah. We're going to do badges."

"Badges." Finn repeated, thinking back on his thoughts about the badges and how they represented something more important that just a campaign strategy. "Great." the quarterback muttered, sounding as unenthusiastic as he possibly could.

"Yep, cakes were stupid. They make you fat and because it will be mostly girls who will vote for prom king and queen, no one would like cakes."

"I like cakes."

"But this isn't about you, so here you go." Quinn dumped a small box on him as she smiled. "You need to give them out. To everyone."

"W-wh-" Finn looked down at the small box in front of him then back at his girlfriend. "W-what the hell?"

"What? You have to give these got to everyone. Make sure you get everyone. That way we can be sure that everyone knows we are dating and running for prom king and queen."

"What are you going to do then?"

"Never you mind." and with that Quinn left her boyfriend, with a small box, on his own.

"How am I supposed to give people one of these things?" Finn asked himself as he lifted one of the small badges that had the two of their names in gold on it, above saying vote for. "Vote for Finn and Quinn." Finn read before throwing the badge back into the box. "It may be a small box but there is thousands in here-"

"Hey."

Finn spun around to see the person who disrupted his thoughts, to find a certain small brunette standing before him.

"Ermm…hey Rach." Finn placed the box of badges on the floor as his chest tightened at the sight of his ex girlfriend.

"Hey, what are those?" Rachel asked, gazing down towards the box Finn had just put on the floor.

Finn held his breath, trying to distract himself from the rapid increase of his heartbeat, hoping Rachel hadn't asked what was in the box. He really didn't want to tell her. He didn't want her to know. He didn't want her to see him campaigning for prom. Something Finn thought he would be doing with Rachel, not Quinn.

"Badges." the quarterback muttered only just loud enough for her to barely hear.

"Oh." Rachel looked back up at her ex boyfriend, who was looking at something behind her. "Listen Finn I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Finn shot his head up as the word sorry passed Rachel's lips. "For what happened in the car park on Saturday. I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it. I don't think Quinn is using you. I just said it in the heat of the moment and I've realized how foolish I was."

"Well, I don't think you need to be sorry. You just told me the harsh truth. Quinn _is_ using me and I'm pretty sure she planned the whole Me-Getting-Back-Together-With-Her thing."

"Huh?"

"What? Oh nothing. Forget I said anything."

"O…k."

"Was there anything else you wanted to say?"

"Yeah…ermm…you know how Mr Schue wanted to dance during the prom?" Rachel started, trying to ease the blow.

"Yeah." Finn chuckled at the thought of his Spanish teacher busting a move on the dance floor. "Why does he even want to do that? It's like social suicide right?"

"I don't know what would possess a person to do that. Then again it is Mr Schue. You have no clue what he can do. Remember when he busted a move when singing to Bust a Move?"

"Yeah."

"Anyway…you know how he said he wanted someone to do his solo while he dances? Well…" Rachel paused taking in a deep breath. Her heart racing as she thought of how Finn would react to her news. He was sure to blow up in her face. Maybe she should remove the badges from Finn's reach before telling him. Rachel looked into Finn's brown eyes, how they were going to be filled with anger soon.

"Rachel what is it?"

"I asked Jesse if he would sing it."

"And what did he say?" Finn asked, growing more impatient at Rachel as she paused yet again.

'_Here we go.'_ Rachel thought. _'He's going to hate me forever.'_

"He said yes."

* * *

**R-r-review:) Cakes and Badges metaphors ;) Questions, suggestions and constructive criticism are always welcome:)**


	21. Dates

**As always guys, I love you for reviewing :)**

**Ok, I know Finn started to grow suspicious of Quinn two chapters ago and I haven't really done that much on that, but there is a reason for that. Believe me. ;)**

**Sorry for the late UD, I had the chapter lingering on my laptop but damn exams are nearing and revision has officially started :/ Oh lovely.**

_**RockerPrincess83**_**: Cupcakes are **_**always**_** important to Finn :)**

_**PaochiCute**_**: Wouldn't you be pleasantly surprised.**

* * *

"Yo-you're k-kidding me right?" Finn asked, stumbling over his words.

"Finn-"

"Jesse St Jackass is back? Oh great." Finn dramatically sighed as he rolled his eyes. "What next huh? Sunshine dating Puck?"

"Finn I don't see why you're angry."

"Let me see-"

"No! Finn Hudson listen to me." Rachel snapped causing the quarterback to fall silent. "I don't see why you have any right to do so. You need to listen to me Finn. Regardless of whom I date or may have dated in the past, you need to respect it. The school has given a budget for prom meaning we need to get as many things free as possible. You can't just get angry over Jesse. Do you see me getting all worked up about Quinn? We've already been through this Finn. What she did to you was as equally bad as to what Jesse did to me. You can't get angry at Jesse when I'm not about Quinn."

"I-" Finn opened his mouth and closed it several times, as words failed him. "I-I just wanted to protect you Rach. I-"

"Finn this is what you need to understand. I can look after myself. You don't need to feel protective over me. Maybe you feel like you still have these boyfriend duties, like you told me in the toilets, but you have Quinn. _She's_ you girlfriend. _You're_ her boyfriend. You need to protect her. Not me."

Finn sighed in defeat as he leaned against the lockers.

'_She's right.'_ Finn thought as he looked at the brunette, who was wearing a sympathetic look. _'Why was she always right? Why does she know exactly what I'm feeling? How I think? She must be some physic or something.'_

"It's hard though." Finn admitted finally. "I mean I try and make an effort with Quinn but it seems like she never responds to it. I mean look, she has me handing out badges. How degrading is that? We've _both_ campaigning yet here I am while she's run off somewhere. Where's the dignity in that?"

"Finn maybe Quinn is campaigning in a different way. Maybe she's spreading the news that you two are running for prom king and queen. Look, I'm sure it's just pre-prom stress. There's so much pressure to be prom king and queen. To get voted. I'm sure that when prom comes, Quinn will be more of the girlfriend that you remembered before."

"Oh God. Prom. Rach you're right there is pressure, but it isn't by trying to be voted. I'm freaking out about prom altogether. I know I'm going to mess it all up for Quinn. She has so much riding on this and she expects me to be perfect. I'm gonna screw everything up. I'm going to pick her up late or the limo doesn't get there on time or I might get her the wrong corsage and she blows up in my face."

"Finn calm down." Rachel told the jock as one hand rested on his arm. "All you need to do is breathe. If you're worried about the limo, go check the times or ask him to arrive a little earlier as for the corsage, get her something simple. You don't want it as a distraction from her face. Like a light green ribbon that goes with her eyes. See Finn, that wasn't so hard."

"Thanks Rach." the corners of Finn's lips began to flicker up before Rachel noticed her hand still lingering on his arm so brought her hand back down to her side. "And I'm sorry about the whole Jesse thing. I guess it isn't _that_ bad if he comes. He was kinda nice to me earlier as well so…"

"Thank you Finn. I'm glad that you see that way about Jesse."

* * *

"I know and I said why and she just walked off. Can you believe that?" Mercedes asked Tina through the phone.

"Hey Mercedes." Rachel smiled as she approached the diva.

Mercedes turned around to see the brunette standing beside her as she mouthed 'hey' to her. "Ok, cya later then."

"Who was that?"

"Tina." Mercedes replied as she placed her phone back into her bag. "So what's up Rachel?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to say hi. See how you were."

"Oh well I'm ok I guess, you?"

"Great. So is there anything new?"

"No not real-wait have you heard about Santana and Karofsky?"

"How he slushied her?"

"No, no not that. Aww Rachel where have you been. Santana and Brittany had some big fight, so they're going with other people to the prom. Brittany's going with Artie as friends. I'll give you three guesses as to who Santana is going to prom with."

"Karofsky?"

"Yep."

"W-what? How is that even possible? I thought they hated each other, even if they didn't, he slushied her! You would think that would count for something, right?"

"I know! I was telling Tina just now. When I found out, I asked her if it was true and she said it was. When I asked her why, she walked off! She completely ignored me!"

"Oh my gosh."

"Right?" Mercedes laughed before spinning around to see a couple cuddling, kissing.

The next thing Rachel knew was that the girl she was taking to had burst into tears. The brunette rubbed her shoulder, completely shocked that she randomly cried, tears streaming down from her eyes. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing except my life."

"Hey, Mercedes what do you mean?"

"Prom. Everyone has a date except me. I'm dateless. Artie's going with Brittany, Tina with Mike, Lauren and Puck. Even Santana has a date! With a guy, she hates. What the hell is wrong with me? I have no one. Urghh."

"Hey, Mercedes I don't have anyone either. I'm going stag. To represent how I am independent and I do not need a guy to distract me from perusing my goals and aspirations."

"You're going stag? I thought you were going to go with Jesse, that's what I heard."

"Jesse? Who said that?"

"I dunno." Mercedes shrugged as she wiped her tears. "Everyone is talking about it. They're saying that it's bad ass to go back to your ex and that you might get nominated for prom queen."

"What? Nominated?"

"It's what I heard."

"Well it doesn't matter. I'm going to the prom on my own. Why don't you do the same? Better yet, why don't we go together? As friends?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, why not? We could show the school that you don't need to be guy crazy, obsessing over who you're going to take, to got the prom."

"Ok, yeah, I'll go with you Rachel."

"Great."

"You might want to ask Sam, seen as he doesn't seem to have a date either."

"I thought Sam wasn't going because of Santana and Quinn."

"What do you mean?"

"Well." Rachel started. "I heard that because his first girlfriend cheated on him and everyone says he turned his second one gay, it must have been a hard knock to his ego."

"I guess. I never thought of that."

"I'll ask him. I'll see whether he's going or not and if he is, he can come with us."

* * *

"Ok, I want to ease you all into this." Mr Schue began as he entered the practice room with Rachel by his side. "Rachel suggested someone to take over while I chaperone, I found out I can't dance because I have to look after all you lot, so I want to introduce someone. Now you may all seem angry at first but let me reassure you, he has done nothing but apologise since."

"I want you all to know that he has seen the error of his ways and is now on the path of redemption." Rachel informed the group.

"Just tell us who it is Manhands." Santana snapped.

"Fine. It's Jesse."

"Jesse?" Quinn repeated, leaning closer to hear the brunette's answer.

"Yes. Jesse St James."

"More like St Jerk." Puck muttered.

"Ok, guys let's not start any arguments." Mr Schue told the Glee club as Rachel sat down. "Shall we get on with today's practice anyway?"

* * *

After Glee, Rachel spoke to Mr Schuester about Jesse and when she had finished she noticed that Sam wasn't talking to anyone. They were all packing up and the jock was just by himself. The brunette seized the opportunity that was given to her.

"Hey Sam." Rachel beamed at the blonde who only half smiled as a return.

"Hey Rach."

"So, listen I wanted to talk to you about prom."

"Yeah?" Sam asked, shifting slightly as a smile crept upon on his face. "What about it?"

"Well, I thought that seen as you don't have anyone one to go with as do I or Mer-"

"Rachel, are you asking me to go prom with you?" Sam raised his eyebrow at the brunette who kept on smiling a him.

"In retrospect I guess you could say that. Yes."

"Ermm…yeah, ok, I'll go with you."

* * *

**R-r-review:) Samchel. Questions, suggestions and constructive criticism is welcome.**


	22. Clothing

**Thank you for your reviews guys, they mean so much.**

**So how did you all like Glee tonight? Hardly any Finchel except that one scene, I squealed when she faced him XD RIB are building them up for Nationals, you can tell ;)**

**Anyway back to the story...sorry I haven't UD in ages and I know I said on tumblr I would do it yesterday but I got caught up in my new fic I'm writing *coughs* a Finchel one *coughs* ;) then life had to go throw me a curveball right at the last minute :/ But you'll be happy to know that this is a longer chapter to compensate for your waiting :)**

* * *

"Great." Rachel started as she spun around and began walking off, expecting Sam to follow her. "Now I was thinking…"

"So how did you do with the badges?" Quinn asked her boyfriend, who was staring at his ex girlfriend, and the guy she just asked to go prom with her, leave the room. "Finn?…Finn!" Quinn raised her voice after noticing the jock not paying the slightest bit of attention towards her. "Finn Hudson!" Quinn snapped her fingers in front of the quarterback, causing him to leave his thoughts behind.

"Huh?" he began as he started moving his head towards the blonde in front of him. "Quinn? Yeah. Ermm I'm great. You?"

"I never asked how _you_ were Finn."

"Oh." Finn gazed downwards for a second, thinking of how his ex girlfriend would have asked how he was before speaking to him. It was more of a conversation starter, but his current girlfriend had clearly never heard of the phrase. "What did you ask then?"

"Urghh." Quinn sighed in frustration as she leaned on her right leg, tapping her left foot impatiently. "Finn listen to me. This is important. I can't afford you to be slacking and not listening to me. You need to be on the ball."

"Ermm…yeah. Ok. Course. So what did you say?"

"I said, how were the badges coming along?"

"Ermm…yeah. Great." Finn lied as his eyes quickly flickered up towards the door the brunette had gone through, just for a second.

"Good."

'_Maybe Rachel is right.'_ Finn thought. _'Maybe it's all the prom stress that's making Quinn crazy, maybe I need to bring it out of her. Bring the old Quinn back. I'll do what I did with Rachel, take an interest, ask her personal questions.'_

"So…" Finn started as he rose from his chair, grabbing his bag. "How has your day been so far?" he asked.

"Ermm…" Quinn looked up at her boyfriend with her left eyebrow raised. "It's ok. Prom is taking it's toll on me now. Totally stressing out about the whole thing. I mean I have so much to do before this weekend. There's only five days left! I am freaking out about everything. At least my dress is fine. I have another fitting on Wednesday and Friday night. So it's perfect for Saturday."

"Great. I guess prom is this really big thing for you?"

"Finn do you even know me?"

"Ermm-"

"Of course it is."

Finn nodded at Quinn's reply, noticing how she never repeated the question of how he was to him. She never asked him how he felt, how he felt about prom, about life in general. At least Rachel asked him, even if she didn't care for the answer. She still asked. Finn looked at the blonde attached to his arm. How could she not ask him? She's too busy with him giving out badges. Too busy making him spread the new about badges coming back. No one wanted badges. No one wanted the same old badges. They want something new. Not cupcakes, though. They all hate cupcakes, but Finn loves them. Unfortunately, Quinn had made it clear that it's what the rest of the _school_ wants. Not him. What they approve of. But they don't approve of badges. Do they? They're so boring. Finn turned his face to what was in front of him. A pupil about to get slushied. Students forming a circle around them and two other jocks. A scene Finn knew all too well. As Finn and Quinn pushed their way through the crowd, trying to get to the lunch hall, they found themselves at the front of the circle, looking directly at the scene that was about to unfold before their very eyes. A devious smile spread across Quinn's faces as Finn recognized the student that stood in front of him. A dark haired student.

Oh no.

"Ready to your slushie on, Berry?" Azimio asked, not expecting a reply from the diva.

"I think we need to put her and everyone else out of their misery." Dave suggested as he inched closer towards the brunette, with the rest of the crowd cheering him on, except one quarterback. "You feeling hot Berry? Because you're about to get ice cold." a smile that mirrored Finn's girlfriend's, crept onto Dave face as he rose his left arm, which held the cup full of ice, before moving it backwards, to gain momentum.

Chants began to explode from the crowd, in unison; they repeatedly told the two jocks to do it. To throw the slushie in Rachel's face. To amuse them.

Without even thinking Finn was going to go and save her, he wasn't going to just stand and watch her get slushies. Only his girlfriend held a tight grip on his arm as he jerked forward towards his ex girlfriend. The quarterback turned his head away from Rachel, to his current girlfriend, who wore a frown upon her face. He knew that Quinn predicted what his natural instinct was beforehand.

"Finn ignore it." she told him as her eyebrows furrowed.

The jock hesitated for a second. Rachel, the girl he loves, was about to be humiliated in front of the whole school by Karofsky and Azimio. But she did tell him that Finn needed to stop being so protective over her. She wasn't his girlfriend anymore. Quinn was. He needed to be protective over her. Finn sighed, trying to think about what he should do.

Save her and face a huge fight with Quinn, or keep Quinn happy and just move on from Rachel?

He knew what he was going to do. He couldn't just stand and watch while Rachel gets slushied. No. The jock finally made up his mind, but he was too late. Quinn had snapped him out of his thoughts. Shaking his head, Finn saw that the tight circle made of students, had disappeared. Everyone had dispersed into the corridors, leaving a brunette drenched in grape flavour ice.

"Come on Finn." Quinn tugged on her boyfriend's arm before walking off.

But Finn didn't follow her, at least not straight away. He just stood there, looking at the shivering brunette, who was now making her way towards her locker.

"I knew you would do the right thing." Rachel told the quarterback as she brushed passed him.

"Huh?" Finn spun around, facing the ice drenched girl, with a confused facial expression set upon his face.

"Finn!" Quinn called from behind him. "Come on."

"Yeah." Finn finally spoke, still facing the direction of the brunette. "I'm coming."

* * *

"Oh my gosh." Mercedes began as she gasped at Rachel's appearance. "Rachel?"

The brunette spun her head around, smiling at her friend. "Hey." she greeted Mercedes, acting as if nothing was wrong. Nothing drenched her from head to toe.

"R-Rachel? What the hell? Oh my gosh, is this Karofsky? What is up with that dude?"

"We-"

"I know." Santana blurted out as she walked passed the two.

"Whoa, you wait right there." Mercedes started, making her way towards the Latino. "Now you tell me what the hell has gotten into you. First, you're getting slushies thrown at you, then you decide to go to the prom _with_ the guy who did that and now you know secrets about him? Santana what is going on?"

"Nothing Wheezy. I simply just know things."

"About Dave? How? I thought you hated him."

"Well you have to keep your friends close but your enemies even closer. So I already had dirt on him and when I told him he thought it was something else and confessed the whole thing to me." Santana moved her eyes away from the diva in front of her. "I may have wanted to slip poison in his food, in the past, but he's not that bad once you get to know him."

"And since when have you got the time to do that exactly?"

"Since I found that something out about him. Turns out he's just a little confused boy."

"Huh?" Mercedes raised her right eyebrow in confusion while the brunette who was covered in ice, opened her locker, still listening to their conversation.

"Karofsky doesn't like people of the opposite gender."

"What are you going on about? He doesn't like girls?"

"Urghh." Santana rolled her eyes as she sighed in frustration. "Listen Aretha, and listen good, Dave isn't interested in girls in that way. He doesn't _like,_ like girls. He thinks he likes guys more."

Mercedes looked at the Latino still in confusion. Only when the words finally sank into her brain did she understand. Her eyes widened as her jaw dropped.

"Karofsky is gay?" Rachel asked as she slammed her locker shut with her spare clothes in her other hand.

"Well…that's what he thinks. He confused right now, but pretty much yeah."

"Oh. My. God." Mercedes blinked several times, still trying to process the information she just received.

"Wow that's big. Should of guessed seen as he's the only jock on the football team who hadn't dated anyone."

"And that's not all." Santana continued. "You know how Kurt left because he was getting bullied?"

"Yes." Rachel responded as her head nodded slightly.

"Well, turns out, it wasn't _just_ the bullying that got to him. Karofsky put the moves on him."

Both Mercedes and Rachel fell silent. Their eyes widening as wide as saucers at the information Santana imparted on them.

"Karofsky kissed Kurt?"

* * *

"Hey." Kurt knocked on the open door before making his way into his stepbrother's bedroom. "I brought you your milk. It's nice and warm."

"Oh." Finn lifted to the two hands that covered his face and sat upright on his bed. "Hey Kurt." the quarterback flashed him his half smile, which a year ago would of made Kurt melt, but not anymore since he met Blaine. "Thanks." Finn dropped his smile as he gently took the cup that was handed to him. "Hmm. It's nice and warm." he forced another smile onto his face after taking a sip.

"Good."

"Was there something else you wanted?" Finn asked, after noticing his stepbrother still lingering in his room, gazing down at him.

"Aren't you going to congratulate me?"

"For what?"

"Oh." Kurt raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Haven't they told you about me?"

"Kurt what are you talking about?" Finn asked as he put the milk down on the nightstand next to him.

"They haven't told you?"

"Who?"

"Oh, never mind." Kurt nodded his head slightly before grinning insanely at him. "So…I'll just go now."

"Whoa, hold up. Tell me who is supposed to tell me what?"

"No." Kurt started as he began to make is way towards the door which he came through earlier with his smile broadening. "You'll find out. I'm sure they'll tell you."

"Who? Who will tell me what? Hey, don't just walk away from me. Tell me."

Kurt smiled to himself as he continued to approach the door.

* * *

"Then walked off?"

"Yeah. I asked him and he strolled off. Just left my room."

"What do you think he meant?" Mercedes asked the quarterback as she shut her locker door.

"I dunno." Finn shrugged as he leaned against the locker next to the diva's. "He just grinned at me then went downstairs."

"That's so weird, who's going to te-"

"Hey guys." Rachel interrupted as she beamed at the pair while approaching them. "What you talking about?"

"Oh…erm…hey Rach." Finn awkwardly smiled at the brunette. "Er we were talking about Kurt. Yesterday he came into my room and started talking about how I should congratulate him, but I didn't know what it was, so he asked me whether they had told me or not."

"Who's they?"

"I don't know. That's the thing. I asked Mercedes because she's the closest person I know to Kurt. Plus Blaine, but Blaine doesn't go here so…"

"Well look." Mercedes began as she faced the quarterback fully. "I'm sure you'll find out soon whatever it is and I think whoever 'they' are, will tell you. But I can ask him if you want? He'd tell me."

"Yeah thanks Merc-"

"Oh my god." Mercedes muttered under her breath as her eyes widened at the sight of a particular boy walking down McKinley's corridors. "Kurt!" she called as she edged closer towards him.

Finn automatically turned his focus away from his ex girlfriend towards the direction Mercedes was facing. "Kurt?"

"I guess I'll be able to ask him sooner than expected. I'll talk to you two later." Mercedes told the two as she began to run towards her best friend. "Kurt!"

"So…" Rachel started as she and Finn realized they were alone with each other yet again. But she couldn't seem to finish what she had started after noticing the awkward quietness that grew since she had approached him, The Finn and Rachel silence, had reached it's peak and was now looming over the two.

"I heard you're going to prom with Sam." Finn started, trying to break the icy silence. "That's nice."

"Yeah I am."

"Cool."

The pair stood in complete silence, staring at each other before Finn coughed and decided to leave. "I think I better go now. Gotta go see Quinn about some prom related thing."

"Oh ok. I'll see you later then."

"Yeah"

* * *

"Ahh McKinley hasn't changed a single bit since I last stepped in these halls." a familiar voice whispered in Rachel's ear later that day.

The brunette spun around to see a certain Jesse St James smiling down at her. "Jesse!" Rachel beamed at her ex boyfriend as she gave him her undivided attention. "Hey what are you doing here at school?"

"I have to go talk to Mr Schue about prom. About the song and choreography which will be at it's basic level knowing Mr Schuester. I just hope he doesn't make me sing a song that sucks like when he rapped Ice Ice Baby. It was alright but not something you want at prom."

"Yeah."

"But I can guess what other topic is likely to pop up during our conversation." Jesse told the brunette as he raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah sorry about that in advance. He can get quite protective at times."

"No I understand. For a teacher, such as Mr Schue, I can see why they would project their fatherly instincts onto students they teach. Teenagers they are fond of, in this case, it is the Glee club."

"Right well…erm why are you carrying that?" Rachel asked turning her attention away from Jesse's face towards his hand where he held a black suit.

"This?" Jesse asked as he lifted his clothing upwards. "It's my suit. I have to wear it for prom. As do all the other males that are attending. Mr Schue told me to bring one for practice. Basically it is a dress rehearsal."

"Oh right."

"Thing is, I don't where to change into this. I can't go into the toilets because there is no space in the cubicles and it unhygienic."

"You could use the practice room." Rachel suggested as she shrugged. "No one goes into there apart from Glee club and that isn't until after school."

"Yeah?"

"Of course, I'll keep guard if you're really that worried."

"I never said I was but thanks Rachel. You services won't be needed though." Jesse smiled at the brunette as the two began to make their way towards the choir room.

"Have you noticed that everyone seems to be staring at us both?" Rachel asked her ex boyfriend as the pair continued to make their way towards the empty practice room. "They keep looking at us."

"That's probably because they've all heard about what your ex boyfriend did to you and then they see you walking beside him months later."

"You think? I never get this much attention from the school unless an ice cold beverage is hurtling towards me."

"That's not true. I mean I'm sure Finn gave you his full-undivided attention towards you. I know I did."

Rachel turned her head away from the students staring at the pair, and looked up at Jesse, who was smiling down at her. At that moment, Rachel felt something she only ever really felt with Finn.

Awkwardness.

* * *

"Hey babe." Quinn wrapped her arm around his as she matched her steps towards her boyfriends. "I'll get straight to the point." the blonde informed Finn as her sweet innocent smile dropped. "You can drive and seen as you picked me up this morning I need you to come with me to my dress fitting today."

"Erm isn't it bad luck if I see your dress?"

"No Finn. That's if we're getting married. This is just prom so I need you come with me."

"I'm not sure whether I can mak-"

"Finn." Quinn started, narrowing her eyes at the quarterback, as her voice changed into a serious tone.

'_Oh crap it's scary Quinn.'_ Finn thought as his girlfriend stopped in front of him.

"I need to get this fitting done. Prom is tomorrow, if I don't have this final fitting, I will actually die. I'm not exaggerating one little bit. Prom may not mean so much to you but it does to me ok? I need that crown. I will only get that crown is if I look great and in order to look great I need to check my dress is perfect and fits me. Finn, you denying me a ride to the mall to get this done would mean you are preventing me from getting my crown. Would you really want to do this?"

"Erm…no?"

"That right. Now come on we need to get there quick."

"Why are we going to the mall? Did you get your dress from the mall?"

"Finn how could you say that? No, I'm trying to _win_ Finn. Not lose. The designer told me to pick it up there because she's gone to visit her sister who has a shop there. She has to go help with some financial stuff; I can't remember what she said. I wasn't listening."

"Oh. Ok."

* * *

"So I think that suit we got was great. It looked really nice on you." Rachel told Sam as the two walked towards a McDonalds.

"Thanks Rachel." Sam smiled down at the brunette as they both sat at a booth after collecting their food. "I really appreciated it."

"Oh it's nothing."

"I'm surprised we found a suit available for such a good price at the last minute."

"Plus it looks fabulous."

"Yeah. I mean I wasn't even planning to go really. Me and Quinn discussed it but then she had to go and cheat on me. Santana was too busy getting revenge on the school to even talk about it. I just didn't think there was any point for me to attend seen as I never really made any plans with anyone."

"So? I made plans with Finn, which then shattered into pieces when we broke up, but hey, I was going to go stag then when I heard Mercedes wasn't going with anyone, we decided to go together as friends. Sam we asked whether you wanted to come with us so that counts as planning with someone therefore you now have a reason to go."

"Yeah well thanks."

* * *

**R-r-review:) Questions, suggestions and constructive criticism are always welcome:) Ok teh next chapter will be long too and heres a little hint (well kind of a big one)...Finn confronts Quinn for definite this time :)**


	23. Complications in life

**As always, love your reviews guys :)**

_**Lucyybella:**_** I know same, especially after Rumors. I cried for poor Sam.**

_**PoachiCute**_**: Ohh well you'll just have to see about Jesse. As for the Laure bit, yes I am and it kind of leads into another thing…**

* * *

"So what do you think?" Quinn asked the quarterback as she emerged from the wooden doors wearing a black dress with an emerald stripe down the left side.

"Huh? Err yeah it looks nice." Finn replied as he stared out of the window. "Yeah, yeah, it's great."

"Finn! You're not even looking at me." Quinn whined as she rolled her eyes.

"W-what?" the jock stuttered before noticing a certain brunette passing in front of him with a blonde by their side. "Hey ermm listen, I just need to go and quickly check on something. I'll be back soon." Finn told her before leaving the store.

* * *

"So then why don't you tell her?"

"I've tried but she wo-"

"Hey guys." Finn smiled at the two as he made his way towards them. "Rachel." he half smiled at the brunette before turning his attention towards the blonde jock by her left. "Sam." Finn nodded his head at him, who in return, glared at him.

"Hey Finn." Rachel began, breaking the silence that loomed over the two jocks. "What are you doing here? Prom is tomorrow, surely you should be preparing with Quinn right?"

"Err yeah she's just in some clothes shop checking her prom dress fits her still. What about you? Are you shopping for a dress with…" Finn paused slightly, forcing the words to pass his lips. "Your date. Sam."

"Ermm no. I already have my dress sorted. We were just here to get Sam's suit."

"Cutting it abit short aren't we?" Finn joked, but Sam kept his non-emotional facial expression set on his face.

"Why? I didn't know that I was even going to go. I mean I did think I was going with Quinn but that kind of went up in smoke. Didn't it?"

"Well hey dude listen I'm sorry if you-"

Rachel knew what was going to happen. She turned her face towards the blonde jock by her left, noticing his fist clenching at the sound of Finn's voice as he talked about excuses to do with him and his ex girlfriend. She had to do something. Rachel wasn't just going to sit back and watch Sam explode at Finn. It was like watching a car crash, except Rachel knew that it was going to happen seconds before it does happen. She has to stop it. Stop Finn from speaking.

"Hey why don't we go to the shoe place you were telling me about?" Rachel interrupted as she linked arms with Sam, which caught Finn's attention instantly. "You know, the one that has your shoes for prom. I think we need to get some nice black ones. Not brown because they don't go with your suit for one, plus they-"

"Rachel?" Sam waved his hand in front of the brunette who began babbling on. "Rachel?" he repeated causing her to stop talking.

"Yes?"

"Err shall we go then? To that shoe place?"

"Yeah." Rachel grinned at him as she before turning back to the quarterback. "Bye Finn."

"Yeah, err bye." Finn waved off his ex girlfriend as the two walked in the opposite direction to him. Leaving Finn all alone.

* * *

"Hey sorry I took so long. Some jerk got in the way."

"Oh. My. God." Quinn began, completely ignoring Finn or acknowledging the fact he had returned to store. "This can't be happening."

"What?"

"It's Lauren." she informed him as she tore her attention away from her cell screen, towards her boyfriend. "Turns out she was running for prom queen."

"Oh. Well it doesn't matter." Finn shrugged as he made his way towards the blonde. "You're still going to win. Everyone wants to be you."

"No Finn you're wrong." Quinn started, flinching at Finn's affection towards her. "Everyone will want to vote for her because she's like the people. She's down to earth and all that."

"Hey." Finn placed one hand on her shoulder before Quinn shrugged it off.

"Finn don't. You'll spoil the dress."

"Oh, sorry." he muttered as he began to back away from his girlfriend.

"Urghh my life is in ruins. I can't believe her. I planned so hard for weeks to become prom Queen. I mean I eat less so I could slim down, I got you, I even t-"

"W-what? You _got_ me?"

"What?" Quinn asked as she spun around to face the quarterback. "What are you talking about?"

"Y-you just said you 'got me'. Was I part of y-your plan to become prom queen?"

"What? No Finn. You're being crazy. Of course not."

"Well why did you say that?"

"It was just a figure-"

"No, you meant it. I was just part of your plan. I was- oh my god." Finn gasped as he sat down onto the cream sofa. "Y-you planned the whole thing. You interfered with me and Rachel and pushed her away towards Puck. Oh my god. What the hell? You p-pushed her away from me so you could _get_ me. You created a wedge between us. Quinn, you lied about the whole thing. She never was really moving on from me onto Puck. Oh my god Quinn. She still had feelings for me a-and you just…you just…Urghh." Finn let his head drop into his hands as he sighed.

"Finn I-I-"

"No." the quarterback rose from his seat, pointing at the ex cheerio. "No, don't you dare try and justify this. Y-you lied to me Quinn. I was nothing but honest wi- she still had feelings for me." Finn repeated, trying to get his head around the whole thing. "I knew it. When she told me that you were pushing her towards Puck. I knew she was telling the truth. Y-you know what? You can go by yourself to prom. I'm not going to be your date."

"She isn't going to go with you." Quinn stated as she folded her arms.

"What?"

"Rachel. She isn't going to go prom with you. She's going with Sam. Another jock. A guy. If you do go with her, it would be as friends. If you go with her as friends, then you've created a clear barrier. Between friends and more and guess which side you'll be on Finn? You know as much as I do that you want to be prom king. You want that crown on your head as much as I want mine. Don't even try and say otherwise Finn. She's going to prom with Sam."

"But only as friends."

"Whatever. What about Jesse though?"

"What about him?"

"Well don't you think it's weird that he suddenly shows up out of the blue back to McKinley?"

"He just wanted to say sorry to Rachel."

"Oh Finn don't be so naive." Quinn told him as she rolled her eyes. "Jesse, Rachel's _ex boyfriend_ turns up after egging her, wanting to say sorry. You know that isn't all he wants. If he wanted to say sorry he would have done it months ago but he didn't. He didn't do it when you two were dating, he's doing it when Rachel is single. Doesn't that seem a little weird to you Finn? Jesse miraculously appears to just say sorry to her? No. No one is that stupid to believe that. You know you have a hunch about him. You've had one since you first met him. I can tell. Jesse isn't back to say sorry. If he was he would have disappeared already. He wants something more."

"No, you're wrong."

"No I'm not Finn and you know I'm not. You know it makes perfect sense."

"No you're lying about this like you did with everything else. You've lied to me before why should you stop now?"

"Fine don't believe me." Quinn shrugged "Just watch it all happen in font of your eyes. Your choice."

"Fine."

"So who are you going with or are you going by yourself?"

"I-"

"Finn think about it. You go with me and you get your crown. Go with Rachel and you set yourself back even further."

"No. I-"

"Finn. Choose. Now."

"Fine. I'll go with you but don't think it's because I want you. We've broken up. I'm not dating you."

"Whatever you say."

"Yeah it is." Finn told her before leaving the store with the new information he had just received.

* * *

"Could we have it slightly to the left? I don't want to get blinded by the light shining down at me. I-"

"Hey." Rachel beamed at her ex boyfriend, who was standing in front of a microphone.

"Hey Rachel." Jesse smiled at the brunette before jumping off the wooden stage. "We'll discuss this later." he told the person who was in charge of spotlights. "Hey." he repeated as he turned back around towards her. "H-how are you?"

"I'm good. Everything sorted then?"

"Yes. Everything is in place. Ermm Rachel why are you here early?"

"Oh well I just wanted to see whether you needed any help."

"Well that is extremely kind of you but as you can see, everything is done."

"Oh."

"Plus I wouldn't want you to get that dress dirty. I mean it looks beautiful." Jesse told his ex girlfriend as he examined her dress. "That's a really nice shade of pink. Suits you."

"Oh you think?" Rachel asked, trying to hide her rosy red cheeks.

"Yep, definitely and I don't even know anything about fashion."

"Well I picked it out with the help of my fathers. They both have an excellent taste in clothes. It's a shame that it wasn't hereditary."

"No I think your style defines you. Your personality as a young woman who is completely independent. Someone who had aspirations and goals to achieve without any help from anyone. A young adult who knows what is an inevitability in her life."

"Yeah?"

"Definitely. I hope my clothes say the exact same thing."

"The same thing?"

"Yeah because I think you and I are very alike. We're both overachievers and our goals in life are far greater than anybody's in this school. We're too similar."

"Similar?" Rachel repeated.

"Yes. You and I both share the same aspirations and goals. Of course there are physical differences between us, but generally, we both alike."

"Vaguely I'd say. Like you said we do have some differences between us. For example, I wouldn't throw eggs at a vegan."

Jesse sighed as Rachel placed one hand on her hip. "Rachel I thought we h-"

"No, I know you're sorry. You've apologized plenty of times but one thing Im confused about is why you did it. Why you threw eggs at me when a seconds before, you said you loved me?"

"Ok Rachel lets go somewhere else." Jesse told the brunette as he led her to an empty room. A secluded part of the school.

"I j-just don't understand that Jesse, I've been trying to." Rachel started after Jesse turned around to face her. "After you did that, I tried figuring out why you thought you should do it and nothing. I can't think of one thing to explain your actions."

"Rachel I-I don't know what to say."

"The truth. Lese. Just tell me why you did it. Why you broke my heart by throwing dead baby chickens at me. To finally know why."

"R-Rachel." Jesse began but sighed after realizing words had failed him.

"Please?"

"Rachel I honestly don't know why I-"

"No Jesse. That isn't good enough. I need you to tell me the truth. The _real_ truth."

"Look, Rachel I don't know. Maybe because I felt heartbroken or I-"

"Heartbroken?"

"I…well I."

"You felt heartbroken?"

"Well yeah. When Shelby, I mean your mom, told me to leave I couldn't. I knew that I would have to when agreeing with her to introduce you to her in the first place but I don't know. After getting to know you I-I just…I liked you Rachel. Then when the time came to go back, I just couldn't I liked you too much to just leave."

"And so naturally, you egged me?"

"No it wasn't like that at all. You'll think its stupid but I just needed to make it easier for me to leave."

"What?"

"Well after rejoining VA, the team suggested that we show you that Vocal Adrenaline are back and will crush you. I thought that if I…did what I did to you, then what I felt would go away. Disappear. Rachel I know that I'm far too intelligent than anyone in this school, excluding you, but only on certain criteria's really. Because I've never really experienced this before, I mean I've dated girls, I've just never ended up falling for them."

"W-what?"

"Rachel I did what I did because I thought that by throwing the egg and going back to VA, it would be the end of my feelings for you. But if anything, it's made them worse. It's made them stronger. Even when I came back, I thought that if Finn were to date you again, then what I feel towards you would go."

"Jesse I-"

"Rachel…I love you."

Rachel's body froze at Jesse's confession as she stared at her ex boyfriend in shock. She had no idea what to say. What to do. She didn't know whether to laugh at the fact that it was only then he admitted his true feelings or to slap him for taking so long. Rachel finally decided to do neither. She just continued to stare at the boy in front of her.

"I…err."

"Rachel you…" Jesse's words faded into the air around them as he moved in closer towards her.

Rachel's breathing slowed down rapidly while she felt Jesse's body heat on her own skin as he edged nearer towards her until there was barely a centimeter between them. Just as Rachel became aware of how close Jesse was to herself, someone entered the room the two were in.

"Oh. My. God." Mercedes gasped at the two as her jaw hung low.

"Mercedes." Rachel tore her gaze away from her ex boyfriend and towards the diva who had opened the door.

"I think I got the wrong room. Sorry." Mercedes told Rachel before retracing her steps and backing out of the room.

"No Mercedes you." Rachel began but realized she had already left. "Oh my gosh." Rachel muttered to herself as she stood upright, brushing down her dress.

"Rachel I."

"No Jesse, I can't deal with this right now."

"Rachel do you even feel the same way?"

Rachel opened her mouth to answer but no sound flowed out. Did she? She contemplated Jesse's question, thinking over what her answer. If she had one.

"I have to go." Rachel announced before leaving the room like Mercedes did minutes before.

* * *

"Quinny? Finn is here."

"Coming mother." Quinn called from her bedroom as Finn stood idle at the doorstep, with a green corsage in his hands.

"I'm sure she'll be done soon." Quinn's mom told Finn as she forced a smile to surface her mouth. "So are you still quarterback Finn?"

"Err yes Miss Fabray."

"Oh good. I'm sure with you as head of the football team, you can lead them into another victory."

"Well that's the hope."

"I'm ready." Quinn announced as she appeared at the top of the stairs.

* * *

**R-r-review:) Ahh Jesse and Finn, it's official, I want to be Rachel Berry. Ok, just realized that the next chapter is the last one :( I'm finishing all my stories…but I am writing a new one *coughs* Finchel *coughs* So…as usual questions, suggestions and constructive criticism is always welcome :)**


	24. The importance of cupcakes

**Guys last chapter :( N'aww ahh well, I just wanted to say I love all of you. The guys who review and read this story. So much appreciation towards you :)**

_**Hprwhg00:**_** I know right? I wouldn't mind being Rachel Berry if you get guys like Finn ;)**

_**Lucyybella:**_** OMG I know I had my mouth open for about 5 minutes, I had to replay it to check I didn't just imagine it. Quinn is a BITCH for doing that to poor Rachel :( Finn to the rescue?**

**_RockerPrincess83: _Well...and you actually inspired by chapter title :)**

**Happy Glee day guys, ahh I need my Finn v Jesse fight now!**

* * *

"Alright let's get this party started." the DJ announced as Finn and Quinn entered the hall.

The quarterback took one step forward but was the stopped by Quinn who signalled for the two to get their picture taken. As she dragged him towards the photographer, déjà vu slapped Finn across the face as the memory of watching Rachel being slushied in the corridor by those jocks swept him. He wanted to go forward and save her but Quinn had stopped him like she just did. She didn't want him to go save her because she was trying to keep him and Rachel far apart so Finn would go prom with Quinn. So her plan of being prom queen would work.

"Ok so put your hand behind my back an-"

"What? No Quinn I'm not going to do t-" Finn interrupted, only to be interrupted himself.

"Oh stop being such a baby and do it." his ex girlfriend ordered before sweetly smiling into the camera.

"See that wasn't so bad." Quinn started as she and Finn walked towards the refreshments table after their photo was taken. "There was no need for you to be all-"

"I shouldn't have done this."

"What? Finn it was only a picture of u-"

"No not of that, this. Us going together to prom. Look, Quinn I came with you for all the wrong reasons and I'm sorry but I can't be your date anymore. I shouldn't have agreed to this."

"Finn I-"

"I have to go. This isn't right." the quarterback told her as he turned around and took two steps in the opposite direction before she spoke.

"Wait what? Where are you going?" Quinn asked but Finn never answered, but he didn't really have to because she had a pretty good idea where he was going, or _who_ he was going to.

* * *

Rachel burst into the gym after spending some time alone with herself, thinking about what had happened or rather what _could_ have happened if Mercedes didn't come in. She came to the conclusion that Rachel would have stopped it. She would have told him no, because kissing Jesse was definitely not the right path to go down but when it came to answering his question, Rachel still had no reply for him. One thing she did know was that she had to find him. She needs to talk to him about what had happened.

The brunette began to search for her ex boyfriend anywhere she could but when students where dancing to LMFAO, it was hard trying to find the guy she wanted.

"Rachel?" a male voice called from behind her.

The diva jerked her head towards the person who had called her name expecting it to be a certain ex boyfriend. Only it wasn't the ex boyfriend she was trying to find.

"Finn? Er hi what-"

"I want to talk to you about something." Finn bluntly told her.

"Ermm ok." Rachel hesitated, noticing the seriousness in his voice before shuffling in anxiety.

'_Oh my gosh. Why is he talking so seriously?'_ Rachel thought as Finn looked over his shoulder. _'Maybe he- wait. Oh. My. Gosh. He knows. That's it. He knows about Jesse. He definitely knows. Why else would he be talking so sternly? Oh God, Mercedes must have told him. Oh no.'_

"I guess you already know about it." Finn shrugged as he dug his hands deeps into his trouser pockets.

"Yeah I know and look Finn I swear I didn't know it was going to happen. It caught me off surprise. I didn't even-"

"Really? I just thought you knew 'cause you did kinda tell me, in a way. You told me all the bad things about her, I thought it would seem pretty obvious to you."

"What?"

"You know the things you told me about Quinn, like how she only talks about prom with me and nothing else. I guess you were on the ball there."

"Finn what are you talking about?" Rachel asked, raising her eyebrows in confusion.

"I broke up with Quinn. Didn't you hear?"

"Ermm no I didn't. I'm so sorry Finn."

"Why? You knew she wasn't for me. You knew it was only a matter of time."

"Oh well I'm still sorry."

"Ri…ght, so what were you talking about?"

"Huh?"

"You said you were sorry and that you didn't know. What were you talking about?"

"Oh no it doesn't matter." Rachel lied as she flapped her hand in dismissal.

"You sure because it seemed pretty important?"

No, it wasn't really. So anyway you breaking up with Quinn, what's all that about?"

"Oh nothing. I just realized how different we really were I mean she's still the same. I know it sounds crazy but I thought that she would be different after having Beth. I thought she would have changed. Be nicer or something. Appreciate life more, or her boyfriend, I dunno. I just didn't think she would go back to being the same bitchy Quinn."

"Oh I-"

"But there was something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah it was about us and h-"

"Hey Rachel." Sam interjected as he approached the pair. "Do you wanna dance? It's my favourite song and well seen as we are each others date though you didn't come with me and Mercedes in the limo."

"Oh ermm Sam I'm kinds in the middle of something with Finn can y-"

"No its ok. You can go."

"What?" Rachel asked, spinning her head back around to face the quarterback. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah what I was going to say can wait." Finn lied as he forced a smile to his face. "You guys go dance, I'll talk to you later."

"Oh ermm ok."

"Good and hey don't worry about me; I'll go talk to someone else. You go have fun Rach."

"Ok, well we'll talk later, promise." Rachel told him as she began walking away with Sam."

"I hope so." Finn muttered to himself before spinning on his heels, scanning the room for someone he knew.

* * *

"So you were in the limo with Mercedes?" Rachel asked the blonde jock as the two slow danced after Sam's favourite song.

"Yeah."

"Oh, sorry I couldn't come, I was here."

"You were here? Why?"

"Oh…I…" Rachel mentally kicked herself for blurting out that detail knowing that if enough people knew where she was then someone was sure to tell Finn who would then put two and two together, and like Mercedes, get five. "I was just helping with some decorations. You know how people can get it mixed up sometimes."

Sam chuckled at Rachel's lie causing his chest to vibrate, which happened to be the same place where Rachel's head was positioned. "So you came early to put up some decorations?"

"Yep, sorry for not being there again, but it wasn't as if I left you alone right?"

"Yeah I guess, but I still wished you had come."

"Why?"

"Well expect the fact that you're my friend, things were weird in the ride here. Mercedes was really quiet."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, she said she needed to go and get something from school, you might of seen her, anyway when she came back she wasn't as excited as she once was. I dunno what happened. She was just really silent and wasn't her loud self. Like she was in some state of shock or-"

"State of shock?" Rachel repeated trying to not make it obvious. "What do you mean?"

"Well that's the thing, I dunno. Something must have happened to her at school because she was fine before."

"Well I didn't see her so I wouldn't know whether something happened to her." Rachel lied, as she tried looking for the girl they were talking about from where she was.

* * *

"Ok McKinley." Mr Figgins began as he spoke into the microphone after the music faded into nothing "Quiet now. It's time to announce prom king and queen of 2011."

Rachel half smiled at Sam as the two broke away from each other and, like every other student in the gym, turned to face their principle.

"Ok, let's build some suspense please. The contenders for prom king are…"

"Hey Finn." Quinn grinned as she approached the quarterback. "They're announcing prom king and queen nominees."

"Yeah I know. I am in the same room as you." Finn muttered as Quinn stood next to him, both facing Figgins, who was on stage.

"Ooh its prom king first. Hope you get nominated."

"Thanks."

"Aren't you going to wish me the same?"

"Huh? Oh yeah ermm good luck, I know you'll get it."

"Thanks Finn."

Both Quinn and Finn stood in silence as their principle revealed the first nominee. "Noah Puckerman."

Puck overdramatically gasped, mouthing the words 'It's just so unexpected' to Lauren before walking up onto the stage.

"Our second contender is…Dave Karofsky."

A few boos were heard, mainly from Blaine, as the jock clambered up to where Figgins was.

"And last is…oh ermm it's Kurt Hummel."

As soon as Kurt's name was called, all eyes directly went to the quarterback everyone thought it would be, instead of him.

"Why is everyone staring at m-"

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Finn."

"About what?" the jock asked, turning his head away from his peers towards his ex girlfriend.

"Didn't you just hear? You weren't nominated for prom king. I'm so sorry Finn."

"What? No its fine, I wasn't really bothered anyway, it was just a stupid crown." Finn shrugged as Quinn gasped in horror.

"It is not just a stupid cro- no. I understand what's going on here. This must be the way you deal with the searing pain of rejection. Claiming the whole thing is overrated and all. I understand Finn."

"Well I don't. What are you talking about Quinn? I'm not feeling rejected by not having my name called out by Figgins."

"Finn its ok. You don't need to say anything."

"What? Quinn what are you on about? I don't care about winning prom king. Really. I don't care about it and this isn't how I'm dealing with there 'pain' because there is no pain!"

"Well whatever you say Finn. If you say it doesn't matter then it doesn't matter. Oh look, he's going to announce the two prom queens who came second and third and me. The prom queen runners up and me."

"Don't you mean the nominees?"

"Oh Finn you're so under educated in this, its actually cute. Don't you know that it's all about popularity? I am the most popular girl at here. Everyone loves me and so the two other girls who are called out are just second and third place. They won't win."

"And now for prom queen, the first nominee is…Santana Lopez."

The Latino grinned as she approached her principle.

"Quinn Fabray."

"See Finn, I knew it. I knew I would be voted. It's a popularity contest. Can't you see that?" the blonde asked before walking towards the front.

"And last but certainly not least…Miss Rachel Berry."

Finn's head instantly spun towards the brunette, who was in complete shock of her name being called out. Rachel looked at Sam, who pushed her towards the stage. As she hesitantly approached the centre, next to Quinn, the blonde scowled at every step she took. Narrowing her eyes at the sight of her.

"Ok, now the moment you'll all been waiting for. Prom king is…Dave Karofsky!"

The corners of Karofsky's mouth flickered upwards for a second as he ducked his head slightly so his crown could be placed on his head by Becky.

"Yes yes very nice, now onto prom queen. This years queen is…oh ermm I think there's been some sort of mistake." Figgins frowned at the piece of paper in front of him before walking off the stage to talk to the person who gave him the card. A few minutes later, Figgins reappeared from the stage wing, looking rather confused as the students fell to an eerie silence, awaiting the results.

"Err this years prom queen is…Kurt Hummel."

Laughter roared from the pupils as Kurt looked at his principle in terror. The glee club, which was dispersed in the crowd, frowned at the reaction Kurt received. Deciding to take it all in his stride, Kurt held his chin high as he strolled up to collect his tiara.

"I would just like to say that I suspect that this was someone's sick cruel ideas of a joke but, nonetheless, I'm prom queen meaning I'm more important than any of you peasants. Deal with it." Kurt briefly stated before smirking to himself.

"Yeah now dance." someone called from the crowd, which caused Karofsky's cheek to turn colour, in anger.

"No way. I'm not dancing with a dude. Especially not a gay one."

"Karofsky." Kurt muttered to him quietly. "What are you doing? I thought you were past the fact that I'm gay."

"Dude, I'm not dancing with you. End of. 'Deal with it'." Dave repeated before throwing his crown to the floor as he stormed off. "I'm not being king if my queens a fucking dude. No way."

"Fine, I guess the queens gotta dance by herself." Kurt told himself as he gracefully made his way towards the dance floor.

"Kurt you-" Blaine started but Kurt held one finger in his face, signalling him that he did not need him to talk him out of it.

Only when the laughter didn't stop, but increased as Kurt waltzed with himself, did it start to get to him. When all he would see is fingers pointing in his direction with laughter surrounding him. Swarming around him. That's when it snapped. When he couldn't take it anymore. Blaine could see what was happening and took one step towards his boyfriend, but at that same moment, Kurt dropped his crown as he walked off.

* * *

"Hey." Blaine started as he entered the room that only Kurt was in. "Are you ok?"

"Yes Blaine, on top of the world. My entire school think I'm a joke just because I'm gay and laughed me out of a room, literally."

"Well hey you've just got to take no notice of them, they're just-"

"No Blaine. It's easy to say but when you're constantly bombarded with homophobic people spreading their homophobic ways to everyone, it gets to you. I've been ignoring it, trying to be the bigger person but that's the thing about being the bigger person. It doesn't matter how many times you do it, you're still never going to get anywhere. They say that it will make them realize their faults and stop but it doesn't. Not in real life. Not in McKinley. Students here are sharks, eating away at your hopes and dreams until there is nothing left. Nothing. Blaine I loved it here, I still do but this just reminds me of why I had to leave. Why I had to so desperately go."

"Kurt, you're the strongest person I know. You take all that hate they send you and you channel it into something else. You let it out through song. Of course, you're going to crack now and then, bottling it all up will make you do that. But Kurt, you'll always be the bigger person and you know, the person who takes the higher road, do get their voices heard. It just takes time and I know that's not what you want to hear but it does. You have to go out there and show them that you're not ashamed of who you are. You want them to stop taunting you about your sexuality but if you don't stand up for who you are, how can you expect them to? They'll just think you're afraid and they'll use that against you. Kurt you're not afraid. Don't let them think that."

"Blaine I-"

"Hey if you're worried about being prom queen then hey. I'll be it." Blaine simply told him as he placed the tiara on his head before outstretching his hand, giving Kurt the crown. "And you can be king."

"Blaine, I-I can't even begin to tell you how ridiculous you look in a tiara."

"Really? I always thought I suited diamonds, guess not." he joked as the pair linked arms and walked back into the gym to have their first dance as prom king and queen.

* * *

"Urghh I can't believe they would do that." Mercedes told Finn as the two poured punch into their cups. "I mean who would think that is funny, seriously?"

"I know, I heard that it was some dudes idea of a practical joke and that I would have been nominated for prom king if they didn't do it. Apparently he was actually in the prom queen group, they were going to have two prom king nominees and four prom queens but Figgins thought that because he was a boy, he should be in the prom king section. I just can't believe it. I thought we were getting better. I thought the school was tackling homophobia better but I guess not."

"I just want to grab that guy and punch him so hard." Mercedes gritted through her teeth as her grip on the plastic cup tightened.

"Ok, calm down Mercedes. Don't start going around, looking for the dude. Kurts fine about it. I mean he and Blaine slow danced instead, so I guess it worked out for the best in the end. It wasn't like Kurt wanted to dance with Karofsky."

"Yeah I guess you're right. I mean if you can do it then so can I."

"What?"

"Well you know, with Jesse and all. You didn't punch him after finding out, so like I said, if you can do it, so can I right?"

"Finding out about what?"

Mercedes opened her mouth but at the same time, noticed how Finn genuinely didn't know what she was talking about. "Oh, ermm…nothing. I mean I was talking about when err…" she tried quickly thinking of something to cover her tracks. "Oh ermm when you found out she was dating him last year. You know when you were so pissed and you could have beaten him but you didn't. You just ermm accepted him even though you actually loved Rachel at the time."

"O…k then. I err…I have to go. I have to go talk to someone about something."

"Is it about Jesse?"

"No, it's not about St Jackass."

"Oh ok, good good. Bye then." Mercedes waved the quarterback off as he began to look for the brunette again.

* * *

She couldn't find him anywhere. He was nowhere to be seen. Rachel looked up and down for Jesse but it was as if he had vanished into thin air. He must have been on the move too. Looking for her no doubt. Though Rachel really wanted to continue her search for her ex boyfriend, she desperately needed to go toilet and so decided to quickly go then go back to the search.

After washing her hands, Rachel quickly checked herself in the mirror before spinning around to meet a certain blonde.

"You." she muttered, speaking through her teeth, as she approached her slowly. "You." Quinn repeated, staring at the scared brunette in front of her.

"Q-Quinn what do you want?"

"Me? I want my life back. You stole it from me. You with your ugly ways. Who do you think you are Rachel? Really?"

"Quinn I d-don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh please. Let me tell you something, you're not that little nerd who dreamed of getting so much as a look from Finn. She's gone. That innocence you once had has gone Rachel. Now, well now what's left is a girl who steals other people's boyfriends."

"I-I"

"You stole Finn, Puck, even though he wasn't technically dating me, he was still the father of my child, and Sam."

"Sam isn't-"

"Save it Berry! I don't care about your excuses. You ruined my life. I had a perfect little one before you came along. Without you, I would have still been dating Finn. I would have been prom queen. That's another thing you stole from me Rachel. Prom queen. You stole Finn, the guy who was my ticket into becoming prom queen for the fifth consecutive time."

"I didn't steal Finn. I didn't do-"

"Rachel you did steal him. First, you used your innocence, trying to make him compare me to you. The bitch to the angel. Then after, when I was dating him again, you had to show your feelings towards him. He thinks you still like him. He thinks you still have feelings towards him and you know why? Because you still lead him on. Even after you two broke up, you still managed to string him along. What I don't get is how can _you_, a dwarf, get guys like Finn, Puck and Jesse? They're way out of your league, yet you dated them. That's what I don't understand because you're not hot. What is the difference between us huh? I'm hot, you're not. You have and incredibly annoying personality, which pretty much, levels up with my bitchiness. Yet you seem to lead them on long after dating them. I mean Jesse came back after how many months and still wants you."

"How did you know about that?"

"Oh so it's true? I knew it. I told Finn that Jesse wasn't back just to say sorry. See he was just so naive that he believed that he wanted nothing more than to apologize. Oh how wrong he really was."

"Quinn why are you-"

"Rachel look at me. I'm not prom queen. Because of you. You did this to me. You made me like this Rachel."

"I don't-"

Quinn raised her hand and with all the force she could possibly use, she brought her hand down towards Rachel's cheek. Leaving a red hand mark on her left cheek. The brunette automatically covered her cheek as she faced the floor, her hair covering her face so Quinn was unable to see the tears that rolled from her eyes onto the floor beneath them.

"You deserved that. I'm surprised no one has done it to you earlier." Quinn snorted before leaving Rachel on her own, in pain.

* * *

"Ok, I've just had a special request from three guys wanting to sing, and God knows why, Friday." the DJ announced as he started to play the song.

"Are you kidding me?" Finn whined as he scrunched his face up after hearing the beginning of the music. "Who the fuck is singing this?" Finn asked Mike but finally got his answer when he saw three guys he recognized from Glee club, emerge from the blackness. Puck, Artie and Sam. "I'm going kill them."

"Hey its quite funny dude. You gotta admit?"

"Mike please don't tell me you actually like this song?"

"No, but I mean, Puck, Artie and Sam singing this. That's hilarious."

"No dude, it's sad. You know what, I'm going to go. I can't stand around and listen to these idiots try and sing some crappy song." Finn waved to Mike before walking out towards the entrance of the gym.

As the quarterback made his way towards the doors, Finn overheard someone say his name. Not being able to resist seeing who mentioned his name, Finn followed the direction he had heard it from, which lead him to Mercedes and Tina, who were in the corner whispering to each other but they were loud enough for Finn to hear a few words.

"And I was like oh…he didn't know and I wasn't exactly…Jesse…and you know…Rachel…empty room…kissing…I just didn't know whether to leave or…looked shocked at me. I didn't…say to him so I lied about it…"

"Finn turned around after hearing enough. The jocks direction changed, as he wasn't heading for the doors anymore, but a certain person who Finn had loathed since he first met him. Red was all Finn could see then as he ploughed through the crowd of students, looking for a particular person named Jesse St James. Then after searching for what seemed hours, Finn found him, taking to some girl. Laughing and smiling with some random girl. That was it. Finn couldn't just stand there after finding out Jesse had kissed Rachel and then started chatting up some other girl.

No he wasn't having any of it."

"Jesse!" Finn raised his voice as he made his way towards the brunette.

The UCLA student spun around after hearing his name being called. A small grin spread on his face, which caused Finn's eyes to narrow even more, after recognising the person who had said his name. Finn wondered whether he would be able to punch the smile straight off his face. Punch him unconscious. "Finn."

"What the hell?"

"What? Can I help you with something?"

"Don't act like a fucking saint now Jesse. I know what you did. I know you kissed Rachel you son of a bitch."

"Excuse me?"

Finn couldn't hold it in anymore. Watching the excuses pass out of his lips, Finn felt a tingling sensation in the back of his neck. He needed to do it now. Finn's fists clenched as Jesse said he didn't do anything and then he did it. He did something he wanted to do since first meeting him. Since laying eyes on him for the first time. Finn punched Jesse sending him back a far distance.

After stabling himself from toppling over, Jesse wiped the blood that poured down from his nose and looked up at Finn, who still had the same facial expression of death on his face. Hate in his eyes. Blood on his knuckles.

"Are you crazy?" Jesse asked as he approached the quarterback.

By then, the music had died down and no one dared to say a word, as they all watched in horror as Jesse staggered towards Finn.

"Nope." Finn simply answered before lying on the floor, with a stabbing pain in his stomach and blood in his mouth.

"I think you are."

"No I'm crazy over one thing and you treated her like shit. No worse than shit. There isn't even a word to explain how you treated her."

"That's because you can't think of one. You're not as intellectual as me Finn. Rachel isn't on your level. She's way smarter than you. Don't you think she'd get bored of you? Bored of your stupid words. She doesn't want to be weighed down Finn."

"You don't know a thing about her." Finn snapped as he got up onto his feet.

"Oh please I think I do. See what Rachel and I have is something you will never have with her."

"I could say the same thing. See I love her, you don't care about her at all."

"Then why do you think I came back to this hell hole of a school? I came back because I care about her."

"No you don't." Finn replied as he punched Jesse in the chin in an upwards motion. "You don't care about her Jesse. Admit it."

Rachel opened the girl's toilet door to hear nothing but shouting from Finn and Jesse. The rest of the students were surrounding them in a circle with their mouth slightly ajar.

"Oh no." Rachel muttered under her breath as she made her way towards her two ex boyfriends.

"No, I lov-"

"BREAK THIS LADY FIGHT UP!" Coach Sylvester ordered as she stood in between the two. "Look, you two can continue this pathetic excuse of a fight outside. Now."

"You're throwing us out?" Finn asked as his eyes widened.

"Yes Frankenteen, now go! And you Schuester wannabe. Out you go."

* * *

"Finn! Jesse!" Rachel called as she ran out of the school, looking for the two. "Finn!" she repeated after noticing a tall figure limping in the car park. "Finn." the brunette ran towards the figure to see another slowly approaching the first. "JESSE NO!"

"Rachel what are you-"

"What the hell happened to you two?" Rachel asked as she finally caught up with the pair. "W-why were you fighting in there?"

"Ask St Jackass." Finn murmured as he spat out blood to the left of him.

"Jesse?"

"Finn just came out of nowhere and attacked me. He started shouting about something to do with the kiss we had. I told him we didn't but of course he wouldn't believe me."

"That's because you're a fucking liar St Jerk."

"Shut the fuck up Finn."

"Make me."

"Finn! That's enough. Look, I didn't kiss Jesse. We nearly did but Mercedes walked in and we didn't. We didn't kiss Finn. That's the truth."

"Rachel I still need to know." Jesse turned to face the brunette, who could only see the two by the street lamp behind her, which lit up their faces, showing their bruises and wounds. "I need to know what your answer is."

"What answer?" Finn asked as he tried standing upright, but couldn't as he groaned in pain as he tried straightening his back.

"I told her I loved her." Jesse stated, still staring at Rachel.

"What?"

"I'm sorry Jesse." Rachel started. "But what you did to me I-I can't get over, I don't think I will. Ever. It will always be a painful experience that many of my future songs will be about. Plus how do I know that you're not just trying to distract me this time? Trying to steal my attention away from Glee so at nationals, your old team can win?"

"No I wouldn't do that. Rachel I'm not vindictive."

"Huh." Finn muttered loud enough for him to hear.

"I do actually love you believe it or not. I do. I realized what I did. I realized that I didn't know what I had until I threw eggs at you. Until I left. I mean Rachel I told you about how I originally felt towards you and how it gradually changed. Please, you have to believe me."

"But it was believing you the first time that lead me to my hair smelling of rotten eggs."

"Rachel please I love you."

"Pfftt, course you do." Finn snorted which caused Jesse to punch him in the face.

"Finn!" Rachel placed her hand on his shoulder, after intervening in their fight, and in a hushed tone, she whispered in his ear. "I'll talk to you later."

"What? I didn't do anything. He punched me. You saw him." Finn told her.

"Yes but you're provoking him."

"Wha- fine! I get it. You go talk to him; I guess I wasn't on her level after all, right Jesse?" Finn asked as he walked towards the car park. "Bye Rach."

"Finn you-" Rachel started but he had already gone. He had already walked away into the darkness that consumed him.

"Jesse, why did you have to do that?"

"What? I- Rachel look I need your answer."

"I'm sorry but I don't reciprocate your feelings Jesse."

"No, no I can't accept that as an answer."

"Well you'll have to because its not u I love." Rachel told him before running off in the same direction the quarterback went.

* * *

"Finn?" Rachel called as she wondered in full car park. "Finn?" she closely examined every car, looking for Finn's blue jeep, looking for any moving figure to help her.

Just as Rachel was about to go back inside, convincing herself that he either left or walked home, she spotted his jeep and a tall figure approaching it.

"Finn!"

"Oh you came to see me." the quarterback lifelessly spoke as he opened his door. "What, have you finished making out with Jesse?"

"Finn please." Rachel started as she slammed her hands on his car bonnet. "Just stop and listen to me."

"Why? You love Jesse don't you?"

"No, look I'm sorry Finn and I'm not in love with Jesse nor am I dating him in any way. You have to believe me Finn."

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

"I was going to, I tried but-"

"That's what you were talking about earlier. Wasn't it? Saying I'm sorry and that you didn't know it was going to happen."

"I-"

"Hey." Finn wrapped both of his arms around the brunette, who burst into tears. "Hey, don't cry Rach. What about you being nominated for prom queen huh? That's pretty good right? Means you're becoming popular."

"Not really." Rachel muttered as she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. "I bet it was a joke, like Kurt. I bet I was nominated by mistake. No one would vote for me, I'm just a silly girl who steals people's boyfriends."

"What? Who told you that?"

"No one. I just thought it."

"Well you're not."

"Thanks."

"Hey, will the runner up queen dance with, as Kurt would put this, her peasants?"

Rachel let a chuckle pass her lips as she silently nodded, letting Finn's arm wrap around her waist. The brunette rested her head on his shoulder, tucking her face into his warm, safe, neck. A place Rachel loved.

"You know, I didn't even get to tell you how beautiful you look tonight." Finn whispered as the two continued to slow dance in the car park with no music on.

"Well you look very smart."

"Yeah I know." Finn shrugged as he leaned back slightly so he would be able to place his lips on her cheek, only when he brushed some of her hair back, Finn saw a large red hand mark on her left cheek. "W-what the hell?"

"It's nothing. Just a silly misunderstanding really."

"Ouch it looks like it hurt. Here, let me make it better."

"And how exactly are you going to do that?"

"By kissing it." Finn stated before planting one kiss onto her cheek, setting that piece of skin on fire.

"I love you." Rachel whispered, but not even understand why because it wasn't as if anyone were to hear them.

"Love you more."

"No you don't."

"Yeah I do. It's physically impossible for any human being on planet earth to love something more as I do for you."

Finn's words caused color to rush into Rachel's cheeks, hiding the had mark Quinn had gave her.

"Rachel, I need you to know something."

"Yeah?" Rachel replied as she leaned back, so she was able to see his face.

"I'm never letting you go."

* * *

**R-r-review:) I know the ending was Cheesy Doritos with sprinkled cheese on top but hey that's me :D, also I know Rachel doesn't follow Finn out after he gets kicked out but we need some Finchel, right? ;) Anyway love you guys for reading this fic and hopefully I'll see you guys reviewing on another story of mine :)**


	25. Epilougue

**Hey guys I finally uploaded the epilogue! Yaaay haha :)**

**Ok, I just wanted to say that I love every single person who reviewed, alerted and favourited this story, you all mean SO much to me its unreal. I can't believe I've finished this story already! Anyway, the story is a little short but hey I couldn't wait any longer! Sorry for the long wait guys I really am and I hope this last chapter was worth the wait. (probably not)**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes in advance it's like 2am here in England and I am TIRED but I really wanted to upload this :D**

* * *

Rachel didn't fear going to school on Monday, something that she had never been able to experience. She didn't worry about the slushies, the torment or Quinn for the matter. Rachel didn't care about any of that because she was more content with her life and everyone in it, especially one person in particular.

Checking her appearance in the mirror, Rachel grinned as she brushed her finger through her hair then bringing them down towards her lips. Her fingers lingered there for a moment as Rachel recalled the last time Finn kissed her. The way his lips tasted like cherry cola and felt so tender on her skin. Finn was tender all together; his gentle touch as he brought one hand to her neck, the other was on the lower part of her back. His lustrous lips was all Rachel could think about since Saturday night, she hadn't seen him since then, since he told her he loved her.

"_I'm never letting you go."_ Finn's words kept replaying in her head on a constant loop. He was never letting her go. This was it. For final. Finn and Rachel against the whole world.

Something inside of Rachel flipped at that thought. She was finally with Finn Hudson, the quarterback. The most coveted boy in McKinley and he was all hers. How was that even possible? How was it even possible that he liked her let alone loved her!

_Beep!_

The brunette dragged herself away from the mirror and towards her phone on her bed to see that the boy she was just thinking about had texted her.

_Can't wait to see you today. – F xx_

Rachel grinned at her screen before typing back,

_Me too. Can't wait to see Quinn's face. – R xx_

She shouldn't have been gloating, Rachel knew Quinn was capable of breaking out into a fight similar to the scene in Mean Girl where they fought in an animal matter. However, for so long Quinn had been running around boasting about her arm candy, but Rachel never saw Finn as that.

Just as she made her way down the stairs, her phone vibrated again.

_Haha! Showing me off are we? Well don't worry, I'm going to be doing the exact same thing. – F xx_

_Really? – R xx_

Finn showing Rachel off? The Rachel Berry? Why on earth would he want to do that?

_Yeah, I'd shout it from the rooftops if you want? – F xx_

Rachel blushed at Finn's text. He'd shout from the rooftops? He would? Somehow, the thought of Finn yelling to the world seemed a little hard to imagine. Maybe she would have to ask him. The brunette smiled to herself before leaving the house with a spring in her step. Only she stopped when she saw a black jeep outside her house and a very tall teenager leaning against it with his phone in his hands.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel beamed as she approached the car.

"Well," Finn started as he quickly straightened up and opened the door for her, kissing the tip of her nose as he did. "I wanted to drive into school with my new girlfriend."

"Hmm are you sure? Or are you kidnapping me and whisking me away to some exotic resort of some sort?" Rachel joked as Finn got into the jeep.

"Well I can if you want?" Finn turned to face her with a serious look in his eyes. He would've taken her. Whisked her off to a secluded beach where it was just him and her. He would've done anything for her.

"Erm, let's get high school out of the way first," Rachel half smiled as her seatbelt clicked and they were on their way towards McKinley.

"You never answered my question." Finn told the brunette as he stole a couple of glances of her while driving.

Somehow, every time he looked, Rachel seemed even more attractive. Was that even possible? With her animal sweater, tweed skirt and thigh high socks. Finn internally groaned at the sight of the pale flesh between her skirt and socks as he clenched the steering wheel just a little tighter. Whether she knew it or not, Rachel was driving him crazy and thinking about the mailman just wasn't working. She was so beautiful. She simply took his breath away and he didn't care. He could happily live with the abnormal breathing if it meant he saw Rachel every day. That he gets to wrap his arms around her and kiss her soft lips while no one else could. Not even St Jackass.

Rachel grinned looking out of the window. "Well, I don't really know what to say." The brunette turned her attention towards her hands that fidgeted on her lap, "I mean you were just saying it to prove how much you love me. You really don't have to-"

"You don't believe me?" Finn cocked one brow as a smirk spread across his face.

"I-"

"Fine," Finn parked into a spare spot and unclicked his seatbelt, giving Rachel his infamous half grin. "I guess I'll have to show you." The quarterback whispered in her ear, sending shivers to cascade down her spine, before getting out of the vehicle.

Rachel couldn't help but bite her lip thinking about how close he was. He wasn't that close since he told her he loved her and now that he wanted her, Rachel could have him as close as she wanted and nothing could stop her. Smiling at the realization, Rachel tore her gaze away from the door Finn had left open and faced forward, only for her smile to drop and to be replaced with a shocked expression. She wasn't just in some random street like she thought, Rachel was in the last place she wanted Finn to scream his undying love for her.

McKinley.

"Finn!" Rachel shouted, jumping from her seat and practically running to the entrance where he was. The brunette could feel her heart in her mouth, her stomach twisting, as she saw Finn climb onto a bench calling for everyone to gather around him.

"Everyone, I have an announcement," the quarterback shouted as his attention fixed on the brunette running towards him. This couldn't be good.

"Finn-"

"I Finn Hudson am in love!" Oh no.

A couple of Cheerios gasped, one even started to cry, at Finn's revelation but Rachel knew if she didn't reach him on time, she'd be the one crying. Just imagining what people would do was terrifying enough. The Cheerios would probably plot a diabolical plan to kill her, the jocks would throw even more slushies and God knows what everyone else would do! It's not as if she's ashamed to be with Finn, on the contrary it's the other way round. She ashamed he's with her when he could have any pretty slim girl he wanted.

"Finn, please." Rachel tugged on the bottom of his trousers, begging him to come down.

The quarterback frowned slightly at his girlfriend's desperation but figured she already knew he would do anything for her. Sighing, Finn jumped from the bench and wrapped one arm around Rachel's shoulders. He didn't have to say her name but the brunette guessed people knew that he meant her because their eyes widened and the girl who was crying nearly fainted.

"I'm sorry Rach." Finn buried his head where her neck and shoulders met, breathing in her perfume he bought her last year. "I didn't mean to embarrass you."

The brunette couldn't help but smile at Finn's apology. Why was he saying sorry? He was just being sweet, if anything it should have been her saying sorry for telling Finn what to do. "No Finn it was my fault, I don't want people to hate me even more if that's even possible."

"Rach who cares about what they think?" Finn asked, spinning Rachel so she faced him. The jock ran one finger up her cheek setting her skin on fire in its wake. "You're awesome, beautiful and so much more. You amaze me every day, Rachel. I don't know what my life would be like without you." Finn's facial expression softened as a small smile erupted onto his face.

Rachel was speechless. What was she supposed to say to that? Same? No that was too generic, Finn just poured a little bit of his heart to her and she couldn't just say one word to him in return. So she settled for four words instead. "I love you Finn."

The quarterback grinned back, dragging her into a tight embrace where he rested his head in her hair, which smelt so Goddamn good. "I will never get tired of you saying those words." Finn whispered into her chestnut hair. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you Rachel."

He said what? The diva had to bite down on her lips hard to make sure she really was awake and that it wasn't all just a very surreal dream of hers. Well it has happened before. Only when her lips began to bleed, Rachel knew this was anything but a dream. Finn was actually there and he had just said those words. She could feel her heart smiling at that realization; Finn really did want her just as much as she wanted him. Of course, Rachel wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She wanted to be with him every day, every minute. The thought of not having him near made her feel sick. Finn was more than everything, he was her life.

Rachel never replied to Finn but instead kissed him with full force. Kissing him was better than singing itself, it was pure bliss. Finn's hands instantly tangled within her hair as he traced the bottom of her lip with his tongue, asking for permission with Rachel granted almost straight away. She needed him just as bad as he needed her. The brunette reached Finn's neck, dragging him closer towards her, she wanted him as close as possible.

"Get a room Casanova." Mercedes grinned as she approached the two.

Finn drew back, leaving Rachel whimpering slightly, panting for air. "Erm," he started but ended up chuckling, as he was speechless. Rachel had taken every inch of energy away from him.

"Yeah I know. Just hurry up, practice is starting early today."

"Coming." The brunette smiled as she reached for Finn's hands that were still in her hair and lead him towards the practice room.

"Ready?" Finn asked as the two stood outside the door, his hand entwined with hers.

"Yes." Rachel confirmed, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, allowing it to fill her lungs. "Let's go." She whispered.

"Hey guys." Finn grinned as the two entered looking more than happy.

"Hey why are you so cheery today?" Puck called with one brow raised, "we have Miss Henderson today and you know how she likes to set homework on Mondays as a welcome back to hell present."

"Ah, I don't care she could throw as much homework as she wants my way and it wouldn't bring me down." Finn looked down at the brunette by his side, his eyes boring into her with admiration. "Nothing could."

"Urgh please don't make me barf over you," Santana muttered adding a gagging noise.

"Are you feeling sick, did you eat a bad taco this morning? Maybe you should see a nurse." Finn smirked.

"Whatever." The Latino rolled her eyes in disgust. "Just because you two are dating again doesn't mean you have to flaunt it everywhere you go. Do you see Brittany and me doing that? No, because we know how to be subtle."

Artie shifted slightly, feeling a little more than uncomfortable which the blond cheerleader picked up on. "Artie," Brittany turned to look at him smiling softly.

"Yeah I know I've gotta be ok with it. It's who you are. I just wished I knew sooner, you know before we did it on Rachel's bed at t-" Both Artie and Brittany fell silent as their eyes went twice as wide.

"Y-you said what?" Rachel stammered, looking particularly annoyed, as her grip on Finn's hand tightened. They had sex on her bed? Please let her have heard that wrong else Rachel's going to be doing some shopping.

"Rachel we're sorry…" Artie gazed down at the floor, as did Brittany while the brunette blinked violently. "We didn't mean to, we were just drunk and while you were kissing Rachel, Brittany whispered in my ear. I'm not saying it's her fault, it was both of ours, it's just that we were both really drunk and well Brittany had to carry me up the stairs…"

"Because that's totally manly," Santana added, rolling her eyes in the process.

"…anyway, your room was the first we saw. We're sorry Rachel. Honestly."

"Oh so that would explain you two running off." Finn snapped his fingers remembering seeing Brittany whisper something before they giggled leaving the circle.

"You saw them?" Rachel asked, turning her head towards her boyfriend.

"Erm, well I…" Finn rubbed the back of his neck, looking at the floor like Artie and Brittany. "I er, I didn't know what they were going to do, y'know? I just saw them laughing then they left."

"Oh come one Frankenteen even my ten year old cousin knows what that means. Jeeze no wonder you fell for Berry, she's just as naïve as you when it comes to sex!" Santana spat, crossing her arms across her chest. "Honestly, and you wonder why Quinn got pregnant."

"Hey what has _this_ got to do with me?" the blond asked, narrowing her eyes at the cheerleader. "Just because they're talking about your girlfriend having sex with someone who isn't you."

"Ok, before we have a cat fight, I think we should all calm down." Kurt announced, looking from Santana to Quinn who both looked like they were ready to pounce any moment. "Ok, what Quinn said has no real relevance so ignore it Santana."

"I'm sorry Rachel." Brittany added, looking up from her shoes.

Rachel's frown dropped as the corners of her lips began to curve upwards. "So it was your condom wrapper I found?" she asked, looking hopeful.

"I guess." Artie shrugged.

A wave of relief washed over both Rachel and Finn at that moment. They didn't have sex that night. They just woke up naked. Which was weird in itself but at least they didn't have intercourse. That was the perspective Rachel was looking at it through. Though having sext with Finn didn't seem so bad now. She clearly wanted him and the thought of having sex didn't seem to be so daunting as what she first expected. Maybe sleeping with Finn wasn't so scary because she loved him. Rachel was never going to love someone as much as she loved Finn so maybe they were destined to sleep with each other.

Did that sound right?

"Oh that's great news." Rachel grinned before looking at Finn who seemed to sharing her joy.

"It is?" Artie raised one brow at the brunette, looking at her as if she had gone completely mad.

"It's a long story." Finn answered, squeezing Rachel's hand slightly before walking over towards the chairs.

"Alright guys. Did we all have a nice prom?" Mr Schue asked, clapping his hands as he entered the room looking just as happy as Finn did. "Well we only have a few months left before summer now, wow can you believe that? You're almost seniors. Well I don't want to get all nostalgic on you but I'm so proud of everyone. You've all worked so hard and I can't wait for next year." Mr Schue grinned, shuffling a few papers.

"Neither can I." Finn breathed in Rachel's ear making her giggle uncontrollably before delicately kissing her on the cheek.

Truth be told, next year _could_ wait for Rachel. She wanted to savour every day she had with the one and only Finn Hudson.

* * *

**Ahhhhhh I LOVE ME SOME FINCHEL! Also I can't believe Finn proposed to Rachel! AHHHHHH she better say yes else I'm actually going to cry.**

**Anyway, review guys. I loved writing this story.**

**-Mrs Finn Hudson.**


End file.
